All for One AU
by DarkStarError1010
Summary: A MHA au where Izuku is trained for 10 months by Stain instead of All Might. This Izuku is a lot stronger and more confident bur doesn't inherit One for All...turns out Izuku did have a quirk...All for one. While this Izuku still believes in heroes...he will have a much darker reality then before...or will he stay pure in the light? Find out. ( Izuku x Setsuna )
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: Heya guys. I originally made this on Wattpad but decided to do it here too. Hope you enjoy it those who don't read on Wattpad. I don't own MHA of course and yada yada I'll let you read now.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Potenital.**_

Izuku walked just about aimlessly after his encounter with the slime villain and All Might. Even learning about one of his biggest secrets...it but even so...even meeting All Might face to face..he never got to hear the words he always wanted...instead all he got was..."Be realistic."

Well that was a kick in the heart for him. Just really rubbing the fact he's quirkless in his wounds...like it didn't already before but this was just an all time low. He barely even noticed the crowd or ruckus until a loud explosion snapped his mind into focus and the sounds of people panicking, sirens and devastation boom in his ear drums.

"W-Wow what?!" Izuku scurries over to the crowd of people and peers through.

He sees a good potion of the city street destroyed and on fire and in the middle of it is the same slime villain that attacked him! But All Might...he made him drop him...he's out because of him...and was now...ATTACKING KANNCHAN?! Is that Kannchan in that villain?!

**"( Oh no...no...no...no...why aren't the pros doing anything!?)"** Izuku thought.

Mt. Lady was currently having issues just simply getting to the scene to lend a hand due to the small narrow street. Death Arms couldn't seem get a good hold or hit on the villains odd body. Same with Kamui Woods and Backdraft was busy putting out the fires that Kannchan's explosions were making.

**"( No no...this isn't good...times running out and none of the heroes have the right means to stop him! This is my fault...if I hadn't grabbed onto All Might...If I just...I just...)"** His thoughts ragged inside his head.

"Damnit! We'll just have to hang on until the right hero shows up!"

"Yeah well time is something we don't really have bub!" Death Arms yelled.

"...KANNCHAAAAAAAN!" Izuku shouted as he bolted pass the crowd and pass the pros.

"Hey kid the hell are you doing?!" Backdraft yelled as he tried to dose the flames around them.

"Gotta help!" Izuku yelled.

"STOP YA DITS!" Death Arms screamed.

"H-Hey Slime guy! Take this!" He then tossed his backpack at the slime villain and the his stuff flopped out and his book struck his eye making him yelp.

Izuku then jumped forward and frantically tore at the slime to try and free the struggling Bakuguo.

"D-DEKU...GET...AWAY...Y-YOU...CAN'T..." He muffled out...

"S-Sorry but...I can't let you die..." Izuku said with a tearful smile.

"It's my fault this happened so...I have...to fix it!" The boy shouted with a burning desire.

This desire surged through his veins and...awakened something within him. Just then a red light seeped from his hands. Red and black static formed around his arms and hands, then at that moment the slime villain let out a huge groan and...began to shrink?

"W-What?" Bakuguo then felt the villains grasp loosen a bit.

Izuku didn't know what was happening but he kept on. Whatever it was it was working! The glow on his arms got brighter as the villain shrunk and shrunk and reverted to a human state. The crowd was awe struck at what was happening while the pros and even All Might in the back of the crowd...

"Agh...What the shit?! How did you do that?! And...AGH! Why can't I use my quirk?!" The villain roared.

"Um...ahhh...yeah...Take that!" Izuku said quickly gathering his things and taking off.

"...Can anyone explain what the heck just happened?" The wood limbed hero said.

"I got no fuckin idea." The big armed hero spoke.

"This is bullshit! My qu-AGH!" The villain is then socked by Death Arms and falls unconscious.

"Take a nap bub." Death Arms groaned.

"Um should we go after the kid?...Make sure he's okay?" Mt. Lady asked.

"No, let's just worry about this one here and put out the rest of these fires." Kamui spoke helping Bakuguo up.

Bakuguo couldn't help but keep staring off in the direction Izuku ran...what was that he kept thinking...how did he do that...and how DARE that loser show him up!

* * *

_***Back with Izuku.***_

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" He ran and he ran...to where he didn't know but right as he was was about to stop and rest something swooped him off his feet.

"Wowowow!" Izuku panicked and struggled as this unknown abductor pounced from building wall to building wall until they reached the top of on building and set him down.

Izuku immediately scurried away to take a good look at this mysterious person...

A tall man with black wild hair, a red headband and a white eye mask and armed to the teeth with blades...Izuku was kinda terrified...this wasn't any hero he recognized...was he a villain?

"You...young man." The armed stranger slowly gets closer...

"W-Who are you?..." Izuku tried backing up.

"I am known as Stain...and YOU..." He then leaped forward.

"AAAH-Huh?"

He was surprised when the man lifted him up in the air with a smile.

"Are a true hero!" The stranger said with an ear to ear smile as he hoisted Izuku up in the air in praise.

Izuku...had never felt more confused...

"R-Really?" His voice sounded almost longingly.

The man then placed the boy onto his feet and continue enthusiastically still with his wide smile.

"Yes really! You a mere child running head first into danger to rescue another with no concern for his safety! Without hesitation into a situations even trained pros were struggling with! That...is true heroism. Nothing is more noble then self sacrifice..."

"Young man...I know it. You will be a great hero."

Izuku was taken back...he felt a wave of emotions flow through him...his eyes welled up a bit and he smiled ever so genuinely...a true smile...and not a forced one.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"O-Oh sorry it's just...no one has ever said that to me..." He said wiping his eyes, getting a grip on his emotions.

"Well with a heart like yours, I can't imagine why not."

"It's...because I was born quirkless...all I ever wanted was to be a hero...like All Might...someone who saves others with a smile...but...I was told I was quirkless...and from that day on...the world and everyone around just seemed to rig that fact in my face day after day, after day...not even counting the bullying..."

The man's face grew visibly upset by this but quickly regained his composure.

"Well your struggles weren't for not and your efforts didn't go unrewarded."He crossed his arms smiling.

"What?...What do you me-...oh! You mean...what I did back there?..."

"Indeed. It seems you had a quirk after all."

"To be perfectly honest...I have no idea what I did there but...I guess your right...I...have a quirk now! I guess I can...um...deactivate quirks?...Or seal them? I'm guessing that's what I did..." Izuku stared at his hands pondering his power.

"It seemed so, whatever it did it depowered him."

"Hmmm..." He stared at his hands and focused trying to see if he could summon the power again...and to his surprise green/black static formed around his hands.

"Wow! Wait...it was red and black when I used it...now it's green and black...we-WOW!" Before he could finish his hand's began to melt and turn green.

The man's eyes widen and took a few steps back.

A green sludge began to cover Izuku and he become a smaller version of the sludge villain!

"Aghh...aghh...w-wow...no...I didn't deactivate that guys quirk...I...I TOOK it..."He spoke with a tone of excitement and fear.

"I see...so your quirk allows you to take away quirks and use them for yourself. A strong quirk indeed." He rubbed his chin.

"I can't believe this...I have such an awesome quirk!"He cheered morphing his whole body into a sludge like creature.

"Hahaha! This is so cool!" He then morphed back with a proud smile on his face.

"Hehehe...well I'm sure you'll put that quirk to good use. Certainly more better then that villain. He wasn't deserving on that power."

"Oh wait...does that mean he's quirkless?...Oh wow...now I feel bad...I stole his quirk...oh boy I even broke a law! I used a quirk on a villain unlicensed!" He went into a frantic panic.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You did something good, yes you did break a rule to do so but you still did a good thing and with no negative draw backs. That counts for something. You saved a life and stopped the villain no one else could before it was too late and neutralized him as a threat without injuring him or using any excessive force." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I guess your right...besides...I'm sure if I was in trouble those pros would have came after me...since they let me go...I guess...all's well? Hehehe...yeah...besides...he was a bad guy using his power to hurt people. So if that's how he's gonna use his gift then...it's better he not have it." The boy rubbed the back his neck nervously trying to look on the brighter side to this situation.

"I have to agree...now then...boy...I want to ask you something."

"Yes?..." The boy tilted his head.

"How much do you want to be come a hero?" He spoke in a low but stern tone.

Izuku gulped...

"M-More then anything..." He said with courage in his eyes.

"...Very well. Would you like me to train you?"

"Wha?...Train me? Really?!" Izuku beamed in joy.

"Yes. I am a strong fighter and I can teach you all I know. I can teach you how to become a great combatant and how to control your quirk."

"Y-Yes I accept! Mr...um..."

"Stain."

"Stain...jeez that sure sounds like a scary name...say...are you a new hero?"

"No. I'm not a hero." The mysterious man spoke coldly.

"A-Are...you a villain?..." The young boy cowered.

"You could say I'm anti-villain, however don't worry I'm of no threat to you or anyone innocent." He spoke with an earnest tone.

Izuku...wasn't quite sure how to respond to that...he wanted to press on that but he didn't want to run the risk of angering Stain...besides he seemed nice enough...

"Okay...I believe you...and thanks for offering to train...I'll never forget this..." Holds out his hand to Stain and smiles.

"I'm Izuku Midoryia. I'm happy to have you as my mentor Stain." He smiled.

Stain chuckled and shook his hand.

"Anything to help strengthen this generation." Said Stain.

"Now then...meet me near the hiking trail near the local part tomorrow after school. Do NOT keep me waiting." Stain shot a sharp look.

"Ah! Yes sir!" He stood at attention.

"Good. Now let me get you down from here..." Without warning he swooped Izuku off his feet and hopped off the building and preformed a few acrobatics before landing down to the ground.

"AH! Jeez...you could warn me you know?" The boy scuffed getting off.

"Indeed I could...but you really wouldn't learn if I did now would you?" Stain spoke.

"A-...Fair enough..." Izuku stammered.

Stain chuckled again...and Izuku couldn't help but do the same.

"Until tomorrow boy." The man pounced up back onto the roof tops and vanished.

"Man...what a cool guy..." Izuku smiled walking off back home to prepare for tomorrow.

Izuku looked at his hand and smiled.

"I guess...good things really do come to those who wait." The boy smiled.

* * *

_***With Stain.***_

Stain was currently hopping from roof top to roof top grunting.

**"( Aghhh...Mt. Lady...your time will have to come some other day...lucky for you...you fake hero...)" He sneered.**

**"( Though this is worth it. This boy is worthy to be a true hero...and will see he reaches his potential. So for now I'll hold off on purging this society of phony heroes...)"**

**"( I must say...that is an interesting quirk he has...being able to take away quirks...heh...maybe I could convince him to join me in my crusade. Maybe.)"**

**"( Either way...only time will tell. )"**

He finally came to a stop on top of a large water tank and peered over the city gazing out into the distance.

"Sigh...Hero...I will restore that title." He cursed under his breath.

Too be continued...

*Boom. Hope you enjoyed it. Also Izuku will not inherit One for All in this story and instead the inheritor will be a surprise you'll never guess. Setsuna will be the love interest of Izuku. Also on a plus note Stain has not killed any heroes yet in this current time. Okay bye! Have a beautiful time!*


	2. Chapter 2: Mentor

_**Izuku's POV:** _

Oh man, I'm so exited! Things couldn't go any better for me! Turns out I actually DO have a quirk, and a strong one! However...to use it I have to take someone else's quirk...it sure feels like a double edge sword but...it's better then being quirkless. Besides...though it may seem like a villainous quirk...it isn't the quirk that make the person, it's the person and how they use it!

I pump my fist in the air as I near the location Stain told me to meet him. I gotta say he really is a mysterious figure...I couldn't find out anything about him. He's definitely not anyone well known...but I can just tell there's this air of secrets around him...well I will be training with him from here on. I'm sure he'll open up to me...eventually...eh well I hope at least enough so that he'll tell me his name. At the very least.

It took a while to make up a good enough lie to my mom to cover up this whole training stuff. Just telling her I would be hanging with friends for a project...Phew. Good thing my mom is awesome and totally trusts me without question.

Hmmm...Oh I'm here! I get to the hiking path leading into the forest...but Stain wasn't around...huh...maybe...I got here first? Or maybe he got held up...wait...everything's gone quiet...too quiet...like...the kind of quiet when something bad's about to happen...

I tense up and glance around fearing something just might pop out at me...then suddenly I heard shuffling in a tree just on the left of me...and almost on instinct I went into my sludge form just in time for a figure to swoop out of the tree and at me like a bullet and stop on a dime in front of me with a blade pointed right in at my left eye...

"...Quick but not quick enough. Keep your head in the game if you planning to keep it." Stain then lowered his sword and put it away.

I let out a breathe of relief and revert back to my normal state. So that's the kinda teacher he is...the hardcore type...this was gonna be one heck of a ride...but hey. I did agree to this after all, so I can't really complain...

"Right...I guess we're gonna work on that right?" I asked nervously.

"That and...pretty much everything else. I'll push every single aspect of you to it's limits and beyond."

"Pluuus ultra!" I chant.

"Stop that." The man said sharply.

"Sorry..." Izuku ducked his head.

"It's okay, now go change into these." Stain said handing me some green robes...

"Oh um...okay...where do I go to change?..." Izuku spoke confused.

"Hmmm...that's a tough one. Maybe behind all the trees surrounding us?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Right...sorry sir..."I then walked off into the woods a bit to make sure I was out of sight and began to change.

Jeez Stain is gonna be strict I can feel it. I better make sure not to get on his nerves...meaning no stupid questions, no mumbling, and none of my other annoying habits...

I then get changed into the robes he had ready for me.

It was a light green battle gi. Short sleeved and short at the legs too.

...Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret saying that? I decided to shrug it off and fold up my clothes and place them in my bag. I smile to myself eager to start my training to be a hero. I walk back over to Stain, he was waiting while sitting with his legs and arms crossed.

"Hmph." He notices me come up and hops to his feet.

"Here."He then handed me to what seemed to be a short katana...what are they called again? Kodachi?

I took it and unsheaved it to examine the blade.

"That will be a part of your training. Practice with it well."

"O-Oh r-right!**( Well good thing it's short enough to fit in my backpack...otherwise my mom would freak...)**" I smile sheaving it again and placing in in my waist strap.

"Okay! What's fi-GAAH!" Stain then slammed his foot into my chest sending my to the ground in pain.

"That. I'm going to boost your reaction speed."

"Aghh...okay...that hurt...jeez...you couldn't have given me a warning?" I spat rubbing my chest in pain.

"Will your foes give you a warning?"

"Ah...no..." He did have a point...a villain sure isn't gonna give you a heads up...

I then suck it up and stand back up and give a look of determination in my eyes.

"Heheh...good. I like that look in your eyes." He then took a stance.

I nod and took a stance as well...a brief moment of silence fell...then with a quick motion Stain came at me with blurry speed. He reeled back his arm and I quickly thought he was ready for a forward punch I then bring my arms up to my face to block it but then he suddenly lowered his arm and punched upward between my crossed arm guard to throw my arms up then quickly followed up with a jab in the gut.

"OOF!" I then stumble back holding my stomach.

He psyched me out...

"Focus. All pay attention to your foes movements. Anticipate and adapt." He spoke in a stern tone.

"Aghh...yes sir..." I grumble regaining my composer.

"And don't be afraid to use your quirk."

"Yes teacher..." I ready myself again.

**"( This is gonna be a rough...)** Hey Stain sir...um...how long do you plan to train me?"

"When are your hero entrance exam?" Stain asked.

"10 months from now..."

"Then that's how long you got to show me your ready to pass it." The man crossed his arms.

"Gulp..." A bead of sweat drops down my temple just thinking of 10 brutal months of this...

"Having second thoughts?"

"N-No! If this is what it takes to be a hero I'll bare any pain or hardship! If I wanna be a symbol of strength people look to for safety then I have to be able to take anything that comes with a grin on my face!"I shout proudly and furiously.

"...Hahahahahahahaha! Yes! YES! That's it boy! Show who you are! Embrace true heroism!" He smiled and praised me in a sort of fanatically way.

We both resume our training. It was long...relentless, brutal, exhausting and...fun oddly. It was pretty thrilling, I liked the chill that went down my spine during it all. Is this what heroes fill when their out in the field? If so...it's amazing! I didn't get to train with my Kodachi today...but then again training my reflexes are kinda more important if I'm gonna train with a sword.

"You did well for a first time. You really know how to think fast and adapt. That will be a keen component in your long journey."He smirked proudly.

I could feel spirits rise at my teachers compliment. The feeling of joy overshadowed the pain of my aching body.

"Say um...when exactly will we spar with our swords? Also um...will be starting with wooden swords first?"

Stain's smile vanished and his strict mentor look returned.

"I will teach you swordsmanship once your reflexes, speed, agility, endurance and body sharply honed. The sword training will be much more meaning full if your at a peaked condition. Also we will NOT be starting with wooden swords. Out there Midoriya...everything is real and nothing is pulled. I want you to adapt quickly. I don't want you to get sloppy or make you let your guard down by allowing the fact that it's simple sparing with non lethal weapons."

He spoke with a low grim tone...it really sent chills down my spine...he was so intense...

"I want you to feel and experience the amount of sheer life threatening danger you will be placed in as a hero. That fear will make you stronger. It's your life on the line and you need to think fast and act fast. Or your gonna DIE FAST."His eyes burned with a furious intensity.

I quickly nod despite the trembling of my body...jeez Stain really must have gone through a lot...I can just see it in his eyes...because it's the same look in my eyes...for so long...hurt...with no one to turn to or rely on...I know the look anywhere.

"I understand...you seem to know the feeling..."

"Better then most. Hesitation leads to ruin."

"Yeah that...sounds about right..."

"Good, your free for today. Take care Midoriya and be ready for tomorrow. Same time and place."

"Yeah you too teacher."I flash a smile.

Stain smiles back faintly and leaps off into the trees.

I then heave a sigh and go to change back into my regular clothes before heading back home. I should consider buying weights and other work out gear, now that this will be a thing from here on. No need to slack off once I get home, I should keep busy...maybe think of new things to implement into my training.

"This is gonna be a long 10 months..."

* * *

Time skip: 1 month later...**__**

**_No one's POV:_**

Stain threw punch after punch and kick after kick but Izuku adeptly dodged them all. Stain then tried to leg sweep Izuku but he hopped over his foot, but Stain followed up with high spin kick bu Izuku ducked as his feet the ground from his hop. Stain then went for an uppercut but Izuku leaned back avoiding it, he then threw two jabs at Izuku's face but he quickly tilted his head left and right to dodge them both. Stain the ended his assault with front flip axe kick but Izuku slid to the left avoiding it.

"...Very good. Your reflexes are acceptable." He bore a proud smile.

"Hehehe...you know it."Normally Izuku would be out of breath on panting on the ground by now but he really had upped his stamina.

He only stood with minor bruises but over all triumphant.

"Go on home. We'll start on your body build tomorrow. Then once that's done we can get to combat training." He spoke walking away.

Izuku bowed and did as he was told. He smiled to himself on his way home. He was truly getting stronger, this was really happening. Izuku smiled to himself but his smile was quickly diminished when he felt a hand quickly grab his shoulder harshly from behind, but his new found instincts kick in and he spun around and leg swept the person then quickly grab their arm holding it up while placing his foot on their shoulder.

"...Huh?"Izuku then looks down to see the unknown person is...Bakuguo.

"Oh Kanchan. Sorry you startled me." He smiled letting go.

Bakuguo laid there for a few moments trying to process what just happened...did...DEKU just drop him? The rage finally catching up he stood up and was ready to scream his lungs off at him but once his eyes raised back up...Izuku had already begun to walk off.

"HEY! DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!"

"Sorry Kanchan! Kinda busy! Maybe some other time!"He shouts back as he rounds the corner vanishing from Bakuguo's line of sight.

"...WHAT...THE FUCK...JUST...HAPPENED?"

* * *

The next day Izuku had arrived at the usual spot for him and Stain but he instinctively ducked his head to the left dodging a throwing knife being thrown at him.

"Hmmm. Good. Still expecting the unexpected even when told we'd be doing something different."

"What else did you expect?"A cocky grin stretched across his face.

"Don't get too cocky. This is going to even more difficult." Stain said with his signature icy glare.

Izuku's confidence deflated a bit but he kept strong.

"Now follow me. We'll be training in a different area if the woods." He then turned and walked off.

"Yes sensei!" Izuku followed closely behind excited for what was to come.

Upon arriving to the area they were met with a river and near it was a vast number of work out equipment, some training tools made by hand and some that...straight up looked like medieval torture machines...

"Um...I'm...not too sure about this..."

"Well no turning back now. Didn't set all this up for nothing kid. Now let's get cracking. Literally."

"Aaaaaaaaaahh-

_**2 hours later.**_

"AAAGHHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Izuku was straining with all his might in a harsh sweat to tug along the giant boulder Stain had strapped to his back.

"Come on you've hardly moved it a few meters."

"Y-YES...SIR...!"

_**5 hours later.**_

"Well...we certainly have some ways to go here Midoriya...Midoriya?" He looked down at the exhausted boy collapsed on the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggh..."

"Well your groaning so your still alive. Do you want help getting home?"

"N-No...just...leave me...here...I'll move when...I get the feeling back in...my body..."

"Hmph. Well if you say so. Just hope the birds or any other beast of the wilds don't come and pick at you. I'll see you tomorrow Midoriya." With that Stain took his leave swiftly.

"Hehehe..agh...oh...well...I guess the sayings true...no pain..agh...no gain...hehehe...ow..."

_**5 months later.**_

"RAGH! RAGH! RAGH! RAGH!" Izuku's muscles burned as he lifted two giant boulders by ropes hung from two trees.

"497, 498, 499, 500!"

Izuku let go of both ropes and sprinted off at breakneck speed and toward the river. Reaching the river he leaped very high in the air to the river and hopped off the large rocks sticking out of it flawlessly, after getting to the other side he ran up a tree and back flipped onto a branch then continued to leap from through the trees, doing a bunch of acrobatics as he went. Izuku landed off in a clearing in the woods where Stain was sitting and waiting with a cup of ramen.

"Hmm...better time then yesterday." He said placing his chopsticks inside the empty cup.

"Hehehe...huff...hehe...no...s-sweat." The boy gave a strained smile.

"Why don't you sit and rest? You look like your ready to collapse...again."

"Not a bad idea...aghhh..." The boy plopped down on the ground.

Stain tossed him a bottle of water to which the boy caught it quickly.

"Thanks...my mouth felt like sand paper..." He spoke up uncapping the bottle and drinking from it.

"Say um...Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Look um...sorry to go here again but...why do you always scowl and frown whenever I talk about the new heroes? It feels like you have this personal gripe with them..."

"...Siigh...You really wanna know Midoriya? Fine. It's because they're all fakes. Phonies. They're not true heroes."

Izuku's eyes widen and he paused for a moment...did he just hear him right?

"Being a hero stopped being about selflessly putting your neck on the chopping board for the sake if right action a long time ago. Now it's just a simple job, a competition for some, an ego trip. They're either after fame or glory. All Might is the only true hero." He hissed.

"...That's...that's not true."

"Oh but it is. If you've truly looked with both eyes peering behind the schemes you would see. This generation has forgotten the true meaning of heroism and the one's who have come to support this new shallow vow of heroism should be purged so they do not infect other generations to come." He spoke with such venom in his voice.

"...Your wrong."

"What a-" Stain was then cut off by Izuku.

"I SAID YOUR WRONG." The boy raised his voice a bit.

Stain's eyes grew wide at his sudden outburst.

"You can't just...do that. You can't just pass judgment down on the people of thus generation like that...I understand how you feel...and in ways I do feel like a lot of heroes are only in it for the financial support or popularity but...they all have their reasons I'm sure..." He spoke with a faint sense of sternness.

"Even if they didn't...they're probably just lost...and need help to see the light."

"Everyone in my eyes deserves a second chance." Izuku said with a tense stare.

"..." He only offered a blank stare...

"...Oh jeez...I'm sorry...I d-didn't mean t-to snap like t-that..." He sweat dropped and held his hands up.

"No. It's okay, you just...surprised me is all." Stain shook his head.

"Oh phew...for a second I thought I made you mad..."

"Not at all. What you did do was give me somethings to think about though." He gave a faint smile.

Izuku smiled back brightly.

"Yaaawn. Let's call it quits for today. Your body, speed and agility have all sharpened nicely. Combat is next. Be ready tomorrow." Stain stretched.

"Yes sir!" He bowed.

"Hmph...Chizome." Stain spoke.

Izuku: "Huh?..."

"My name. It's Chizome Akaguro."

Izuku's eyes lit up as he smiled at Stain for finally opening up.

"Thank you...Chizome." Izuku thanked him with a warm smile.

"Hey, just because I gave you my name doesn't mean to drop respect!"

"S-Sorry Sensei s-sir!" He stammered.

"Hehehe, that's better. Go on home. The real Hell starts tomorrow." He left without another word or glance.

"...Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh..." Izuku then laid on his back.

"Come on Izuku don't get discouraged now...you wanted this...remember?"

"This is the final step to be ready for the long road up ahead."

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step! Yeah...look forward to this."

"...Agh...I have GOT to stop talking to myself..." He face palmed.

* * *

_**To be continued.** _


	3. Chapter 3: The Line

_**Chapter 3: The Line.**_

_**Stain's POV:**_

They say the line between light and dark...good and evil is very thin. Harshly thin. Somtimes people drift without even realizing it. Good people can drift to do bad things because they believe it's right. Some villains who commit their vile acts believe they are in the right.

How do we truly know what side we're really on? That's the true question. Can you stay on your path without straying? Midoriya will come face to face with this question one day. I'm sure of it...and...I'd like him to be able to answer the question for himself.

Speaking if Midoryida...the words he spoke to me yesterday...they actually got to me. They still echo in my head. How intensely he spoke to me...he was always so passive and respective of my words but for the first time...he actually spoke back and called me out.

I was honestly taken back...but however he doesn't understand his concept of heroes lost it's true meaning so long ago...Heroes of this generation only care about the spot light. The money and influence they have. I won't say there aren't ANY true heroes out there...but the number fakes overshadow them. Soon those numbers with dwindle more and more until the title of hero becomes nothing more then a business brand.

It was never about fame...money or position. It was simply doing the right thing for right sake without expecting anything in return. To put your life on the line for any stranger if they needed help because it was right and nothing else. These...these new heroes...they must be purged before they forever kill the good all the other true heroes died to make.

I do admire Izuku's devotion but...he's too naive to understand this...heh..it's funny...even after all he's been through he still wants to see the good in everything. Keeping that level of innocence is a rare thing it is.

Sigh...but still...even so...why do his words just...bother me so much? I can't stop thinking about them.

...No matter. His training is more important right now. I can't get side tracked by this. I can't falter.

* * *

_**3 months later**_

_**No one POV:**_

"HIYA! SYA!" Izuku thrusted his short kodachi sword forward in a stabbing motion at Stain only for him to parry it with his sword and Izuku followed up with a lower sweep spin kick.

Stain back flipped away but as he landed Izuku was already upon him with outstanding speed and leaped at him with a 360 spin slash aimed at Stain's face. Stain rose his sword and blocked it but Izuku half way into the swing and spin, spun his leg around for a round house kick. Stain was caught off guard and Izuku's kick connected with his side. Stain grunted but quickly countered by slamming his palm into Izuku's side sending him flying back but he quickly recovered and back flipped 3 times before flipping onto a tree trunk and kicking off it and launching himself at Stain again.

Izuku swung his sword horizontally at Stain's face but he dodged it and headbutted Izuku back. Izuku quickly flipped his blade backwards and swung it down in a stabbing motion, Stain quickly reeled back to dodge it and swung his sword in a diagonal slash. Izuku swiftly threw his sword in the other hand and caught Stain's wrist mid swing and slashed upward with his free hand that now held his blade. Stain swung his foot up kicking Izuku's wrist and knocking the sword out of his hand and high into the air. Izuku grit his teeth and yanked Stain's wrist outward and swung his foot up at Stain's wrist gaining the same affect as he did him. Stain's blade flew up high in the airs like Izuku's.

They both headbutt each other at the same time and slide back. Feeling their blood boil both ran at each other and engaged in a brief but furious barrage of hand to hand melee. Exchanging blow after blow, each connecting, dodging and parrying both crossed fists and both's connected with each other's jaws. The two warriors reeled and spun back just in time to catch their blades from falling and clash together one last time before pressing both blades against one another.

"Huff...huff..." Izuku panted with his hearth pounding in his chest.

"Huff...heheeh...VERY GOOD! You anticipate my moves and your accuracy and ability to adapt is uncanny. You are truly a prodigy." Stain spoke proudly.

"Hehe...I just go with what I feel a-!" Izuku's instincts kicked again as Stain swiftly took out a throwing knife and tossed it straight at him but he responded with turning his body into sludge, having the knife pass through him.

"Nice try."He scoffed with a smirk.

"Just making sure. Your reaction time with that quirk is getting better." He sighed sheaving his sword.

"Yeah...feels almost second nature now. Like...I always had this quirk..." The boy smiled looking at his hand.

"Well you do adapt extremely quickly. Which is your most powerful skill over all."

"Yeah I agree...I just...go with what I feel...hehe...not the most intelligent answer but hey..." He shyly rubbed his arm.

"It's fine...Midoriya."

"Y-Yes sir?" He straightened up at his sudden voice change.

"I thought about what you said to me back then...and I'm curious."

"The line between light and dark is so thin...right and wrong...selfish and noble..." Stain said crossing his arms.

"You believe this new generation is simply misguided. Tell me...how would you help them see what it truly means to be a hero?" Asked Stain.

"..." The boy looked down at his feet no blinking...he looked deep within himself for the answer...

"...Well? Nothing to sa-" He was cut off.

"I would show them." Izuku said raising his head.

"Hm?"

"I would show them what it truly means. Through my own actions I'll reteach the world the true meaning of hero." He spoke with unyielding spirit.

"...Hmph. Very well. I'll humor this."

"Huh?..." He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll humor this. I want to see how far you can take this. I'm curious to see how far your devotion will take you boy."

"So...prove me wrong Izuku."

"Ah...I will!" He beamed with joy.

Stain let out a soft chuckle.

"Now then...I believe you've got the basics of combat down and mastered. Now for for the final month...we will be powering up your quirk."

"Yeah! I honestly like this Sludge quirk." Izuku smirked.

"Not that. Your original quirk. The quirk that allowed you to take that to begin with." He crossed his arms.

"O-Oh...but...I would need to...steal quirks...I can't go around taking people's quirks..."

"True...that's why we're going to do a little vigilante night work."

"W-What?! But...but...that's against the law..." Izuku became nervous.

"Keeping your city clean and safe is against the law? I understand the law against unlicensed use of quirks but might I say it's a rather moronic law."

"I can't tell you how many tragic events I've seen and read about where people are killed due to this law preventing them from saving themselves or another. You could be attacked by a villain and if you use your quirk even to defend yourself, your still in danger of getting in trouble with the law. Or if you save someone when no hero was around to do anything. Does that seem fair?"

...He had a point...Izuku was always indifferent about that law...he would be somewhat okay with it, if there was a law protecting people who did it out of self defense or to save another due to the absence of a hero but no...There just...wasn't.

"O-Okay b-but...what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Testing your quirk. We can test if you can take and hold more then one quirk and so on."

"S-So...I would be depowering villains?...That...does sound pretty good...making sure they can't use their quirks to hurt anyone anymore by taking them away...does seem pretty fitting for villains..." Izuku felt an odd chill of excitement go down his spine.

"Okay! I'll do it! But...only one night...okay? I still wanna be a good hero so I can't break the law too much..but...I do believe in doing bad to do good...at times...hehe..."

"Very good. Sometimes heroes have to go against rules to do some good. The thing is about true heroes...they're willing to take on darker roles for the greater good and even willing to shoulder the burdens that come with it. True heroes take on this gauntlet so no one else has too."

"Yeah...they shoulder burdens that are too much for others..." The green haired boy said.

"That is correct...sigh...if only that philosophy was still as strong as it was back then."He sighed...

"It will be again! Just...have hope. Hope is the best thing we've got believe it or not..."

Stain couldn't help but smile at Izuku's charisma.

"Very well, I shall. Now then head home and rest up. Come back here at midnight."

"Right...I'm sure I can sneak out without waking my mom."

"Good. Farewell for now Midoriya...and thank you. It's been a while since I had hope in this generation..."He turned.

"Y-Your welcome I-AAAND he's gone..." Before Izuku could even finish his sentence Stain had leaped up into the trees and out of sight.

"...Hehehe...Sensei." The boy smiled warmly to himself as he turned walk home.

* * *

_***Some where 9 months earlier...***_

_**?'s POV:**_

Aaagghh...My head was killing me...I slowly open my eyes to be met with a white ceiling...I look around to see I'm in a hospital room...siiigh...Your probably wondering who I am and why I'm here. Well...first off...my name is Minoru Mineta...and as for why I'm here well...I nearly died trying to save Mt. Lady from this psycho knife throwing crow guy...

...YEAAAAAAH...I know that all sounds a bit crazy but I assure you this DID happen...the only reason me or her are still alive right now is because All Might came and swooped in a saved us..however crow dude got away...as All Might told me when I finally came too yesterday...

My mom was crying her eyes out when I woke up yesterday...apparently that knife the crow guy hit me with was poisoned...but I'm okay...Mt. Lady too...then...well..the luckiest thing happened for me...All Might was actually moved that I risked my life for Mt. Lady even though I knew I was probably gonna fail...and then he showed me his big secret...and PHEW...

Was it a HUGE secret...he told me about his quirk and his injury...and that he can only be the symbol of peace for a short amount of time...so long story short...his time is running out and he needs a successor and he asked me...ME...of all people...

Now people don't really have a high opinion of me and I'm well aware of this. Half of it is well deserved and the other half is because I'm just to easy to make fun of...to be honest...the only reason I wanted to be a hero is because I wanted girls to like me...and saying it now...it does sound pretty pathetic...compared to other heroes reasoning for being what they are...after my near death experience and ALL MIGHT of all people offering me the chance to change...

I think I have a foggy image of my new reasoning to be a hero...I still wanna be cool but...I'll become cool so...people like me...losers...people who are small and believe they can never amount to anything...CAN become cool too if they try hard enough...yeah...that sounds noble enough!

I know it's only a step...but...a step is better then nothing at all. I have a LONG way to go before I become the person I want to be...siiigh...I should be free to go today. Other then the knife wound leaving a nasty scar on my chest and the poison, healing quirks are really something. Gotta say the scar looks kinda badass. Ah well...live and learn am I right?

I then heard the door open. I expecting to see my mom but it turned out to be All Might himself...and in his um...deflated form as I'm calling it...he smiled lightly and came to sit next to my bed.

"Heya kid...you doing okay?" All Might came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah...minor pain in the chest but I can deal with it. You?"

All Might then buffed up into his beef cake form and have a hardy laugh.

"Never better! Hahahaha-BLAH!" He then quickly deflated again and coughed up some blood.

"AH! Dude seriously stop doing that..." I sighed...

"Cough...sorry sorry. Ahem...well I heard from the doctors, you may be released today! That's good! I'm sure your mother will be relieved." He smiled.

"Yeah oh boy it took a lot for the staff to make her go home to let me rest..."

"It just shows how much she loves you. Hmm...what of your father? Did he hear what happened?"

"Never knew em." I say very flatly.

"Oh...um...sorry..." His shoulders slumped down.

"It's okay. I've just come to terms with it."

"Yes...well ahem. Moving on..once your released I understand if you'd like a little time before we get into training. That was a very traumatic expe-

"Naw. I'm good. We can get right too it after I get outta here." I stretch.

"...Um...Are...are you sure? I mean...you did almost die Mineta..."

"Heh...one thing you should know about me...I'm glutton for punishment. I can take on and keep going. Trust me."

"...Hahahaha...oh man. I got a real trooper here." He chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"Eh just been through a lot already. I'm use to it." I shrugged.

"Well they say experience is the best teacher."

"Yeah...sigh...**( Yet I'm still stuck in this state of self regression.)**"

"You okay there?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah yeah, just a bit groggy from waking up." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hmph. Happy to know your all okay. When you get released today come to the beach. I'll be waiting."

"Pfff if my mom doesn't drag me home and lock me in my room." I joked a bit given how protective my mom can get at times.

"Hahaha...well that's hope that doesn't happen." He smiled and left the room.

With that I let my head plop back onto the pillow of my hospital bed.

"Sigh...This is really happening huh?...Mineta...PLEASE for once in your life...don't mess thus up..." I shut my eyes again letting sleep take over.

* * *

_***Back to the present day.***_

_**Izuku's POV:** _

I managed to sneak out of the house around midnight. Mom is usually passed out by this time and she's become a very heavy sleeper as of late. Which is great for me in this scenario. After I made it to our meeting place Stain was waiting for me of course and he was holding something...it looked like clothes.

"Teacher?" I walked up smiling.

"There you are. Here, change into this. Gonna wanna keep your identity secret for this." He said handing me an outfit.

"Yes sir!"I then went to change into what he brought for me.

It was close looking to his, but he gave me a long red cloak and a white mask. I then place the hood on.

"Huh..this looks pretty cool! Like the cloak and mask..."I smile to myself strapping my Kodachi to my waist.

"Siiiigh...This for a good cause...this is for a good cause..." I breath to steel myself.

I then returned to Stain.

"Does it fit okay?"

"Yeah it does. Perfectly really." I smile stretching around in my outfit.

"Okay that's a relief." He smiled at me.

"How did you know my size though?" I asked rather curious.

"Shut up. Let's go." He spoke dismissively and walks off.

"Okay..." I shrug it off and follow. "**( Jeez, now I don't even WANT to know. )**"

_**No one's POV:**_

Stain and Izuku are running and hopping onto roof tops with Stain is leading.

"So you think we'll find anything around here?"

"Yes, there aren't many heroes who patrol around here so thugs like to meet up in the allies here."

"Makes sense...so I guess we're doing good by taking care of the criminals that go under the radar..."

"Yeah think of it like that."

Izuku smiled behind his mask and eagerly followed Stain until he came to a stop on the side of a roof top staring down. He stopped behind him and gazed down with him down into an ally way. Three thugs stood in the ally way speaking.

"Aggh...What a pain." One thug groaned.

"Yeah, we defiantly would have nabbed that kid if that fucking Backdraft hadn't shown up." Another spoke.

"Would have been easy ransom money." Said the third thug.

Izuku's eye twitched hearing this. He already hated people who hurt innocent people for their own benefit, but children?!

"Okay their quirks are mine..." He hissed in a low voice.

"Calm yourself. In anger you defeat only yourself." Stain spoke lowly as well

"Siiiigh...Yes teacher...let's do this."He unsheaved his kodachi.

Stain nodded and unsheaved his sword and jumped down on the entrance to the ally way and Izuku landed next to him.

"What the shit?! A hero?!" The first thug spoke.

"He's got a fucking kid with em..." The second thug said.

"Go for the kid!" The third thug pointed his arm Izuku and it began to morph...

His hand receded back, his arm expanded and cannon barrels formed around his his arm and one in the middle.

"Wow...!" Izuku jumps high up to avoid the missiles that launched from the arm barrels.

Stain dodged out the way as well.

"**( Good Midoriya...let's see how you handle this. )**" He thought taking to the roof tops.

"**( Okay missile launcher arms! That's super cool and I want it! BUT um...only because it would be dangerous for him to keep it...yeah..)**" He thought landing on the wall of the ally way and bouncing off it and at the missile arm thug.

Izuku then spun and twisted in mid air to dodge 3 more missiles the thug sent at him. Izuku then spun kicked the thug across the the face, as the thug spun around staggered Izuku landed and leg swept the thug down and impaled his kodachi through his leg. Izuku smirked and ducked an attack from one of the other thugs. Izuku was surprised to see a werewolf like creature wearing the thugs clothes...

Izuku: "**( A werewolf transformation quirk? Awesome! )**"

He back flipped backwards and sprinted forward and slashed the wold thugs side then ducked another swing then stabbed his blade into his arm before flip kicking him in the jaw sending him flying and onto his back.

Izuku then locked eyes onto the last thug and he was banging his fist against the ally wall and with each bang a purple glow radiated off him.

"**( Hmmm...Kinetic absorption? )**" Izuku thought.

The thug then sprinted at Izuku and threw a punch. Izuku dodged left and slashed his side but his blade didn't damage him as much...it still cut but not as much as it should have. The thug then swung his arm and Izuku rose his arm up to block and placed his other free hand against his blocking arm for more support. The thug's strike was a lot stronger then he thought ad Izuku felt a painful sting as his strike connect with his arm and the force was great enough to make him slide back.

"Agghh...**( Yeah it's definitely something with Kinetic energy...not only can he amp his strikes he can use it to tank himself up a bit...)**"

The thug started banging his fist against the wall again.

"**( Oh no you don't! )**" Izuku quickly sprinted at him at stop speed.

The thug readied himself for Izuku's attack, Izuku then lunges forward and turned into sludge and engulfed the thug. The thug struggled and struggled but it was all in vain as Izuku suffocated him enough to knock him out. Izuku then released him and reverted back to normal. Izuku smiled triumphantly and stomped the other two thugs unconscious.

"Hehehe...well that was easy." He smiled sheaving his blade.

Stain dropped down and started clapping.

"Color me impressed. You didn't slip up or hesitate despite this being a real actually battle."

"It's like you said...hesitation leads to ruin."

"Happy to you see you took that to heart."

"Of course teacher! Why would I not?"

"Right, well then good job Midoriya. Now then...claim your prizes."

Izuku chuckled as he went from thug to thug stealing their quirks. Izuku felt an odd wave of satisfaction feeling their power be added to his...he could feel the power surge within him.

"Now let's see..." His morphed his hand into the missile launcher, then a werewolf arm, then banged his fist on the ground to see a green aura radiate off him.

"Amazing! I can hold multiple quirks!"

"You could become quite the power house."

"Yeah I could but for justice!"

Stain chuckled.

"Come. That's all for tonight, let's get out of here before any Heroes show up."

"Oh right...yeah let's scram!"

Izuku and Stain the climbed up the the roof tops and hopped from building to building onto the night.

_**Izuku's POV:**_

It was misty star filled moonlit night. The city's melody filled the night, the occasional swoosh of a car...the crickets chirping and every so often the sound of police sirens echoing in the distance. The lights of the city lit up the place like the stars did the sky. The hours seem to drag on like a state hero society double header. Me and my mentor Stain sat and watched the devils dance in the pale moon light. Stain had always been a complex mystery to me but over all he was a good guy...even if he wouldn't admit it...why he chose to teach a average Joe like me is beyond me but...I'm not really complaining. Before all this I was just some murk you'd never really notice. Within the black and white painting known as the crowd, I honestly didn't stand out that much. Yet somehow lady luck finally swung my way. Luck can be cruel or merciful...I've been on both ends of her and I gotta say she's a real riot and-WHY am I talking like a detective in some black and white movie?

Agghh...Well either way today went well! I got new powers and my training is just about done! I'm well on my way to becoming a hero! All thanks to Stain...I swear...I will thank him for this somehow...but for now...I got a goal to strive for!

* * *

_**Too be continued...**_

_****Bam, and yes it was Mineta. Bite me. I actually like him...if you don't that's fine but leave your hate somewhere else. For those of you who don't mind don't worry he'll get better as time goes on. Okay hope you enjoyed more to come! If you have questions just private message me. Okay be good! Or not.~****_


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Guy

_**Chapter 4: The Little Guy.**_

_**Minoru's POV:**_

These's nine months have been TORTURE for me...I'm not really the most physically fit...sooo cleaning an entire beach and carrying and pushing heavy crap is pretty taxing for me...however despite the agonizing start up...it got easier over time and I started to bulk up a lot. I was never that motivated to work out but All Might just kinda...I dunno pushed me to do so. I started working out at home and even used my allowance to buy training gear...instead of spending it on doujins and other thins I rather not mention...

Speaking of said things...I...actually started to clean out my room a bit. I kept a few things for myself but I boxed up and got rid of a lot of other stuff. Look I can't lie when I say I'm a massive perv but...if I'm gonna reach the bar All Might set for me, I gotta shape up...This is a once and life time chance. So I gotta cut back with my stupid habits...and looking back on things now...what girl would like my creep ass? I feel like this whole thing...my near death experience, All Might choosing me...my training...it's all open my eyes to a bigger picture.

I'll show the real me...and I know people will think I'm cool..and then...when they see a joke like me can go from zero to hero...it'll inspire them to try their best to rise up and become cool too. That's what I want...and a girlfriend still wouldn't be bad, BUT can't rush that one.

Well it's gonna be a struggle getting over my habits and urges but hey...effort. Even if I get over them...most girls wouldn't date me because of my height...seriously come on don't judge a man for something he can't help! Siiigh...Well at least my new muscle build can make up for my size cause DAMN do I look good.~

Okay getting a bit off topic...but basically things really need to change with me. I can't keep on like this...I've taken on a huge mantle now...so some things gotta change...I'm now the barer of One for All...the secret of All Might's power...he originally wanted to grant me this power at the end of next month but he decided to give to me a month early. He said he wanted to give me some time to test One for All and also because he said I seem to catch onto things quickly...

I mean I'm actually smarter then people give me credit for. I say it makes up for my size...I can really be smart when I don't have girls on my mind...well I got bigger things on my mind now. Figuring out how the HELL to use this power without wrecking myself...All Might told me I can't use all of it's power cause if I did...my body basically explode...yeeaaaaaaaah...

The first time I used it as a test run...I broke my arm...Good thing All Might is good friends with Recovery Girl...I always dreamed of a nurse kissing my wounds buuuut not quite what I got...but hey she saved me a crap ton of healing time, so I can't really complain.

I finally get done cleaning out a lot of the pervy crap in my room and Jesus this was a lot...I really do have a problem...I really am like my mom. It's why I never met my dad...my mom was unfaithful. Look don't get the wrong idea my mom is a great mom. She loves me, cares for me, listens to me and will go out of her way for me. She's a great mom it's just...she can't seem to stay loyal to one man. Even so...I still love her. She's all I have and she cares for me, no one's perfect.

Speaking of fathers...All Might has kinda been like one to me. Looking out for me...teaching me...keeping me in line...but I never said this to his face of course...not pulling the pin on that awkwardness grenade. So I'll keep it to myself for now. Okay I'll write in my journal really fast and get to training with One for All.

15 minutes later.

After recorded the events of today thus far into my journal, I got dressed in my favorite purple hoodie, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. With that I head to the open woods near the park where I wouldn't be bothered or bother anyone.

I figured I'd call All Might and ask him to meet with me for this buuut I wanted to try and see if I could get a baring on One for All myself. If I can...he'll be so impressed! Okay okay...let's start with what I know. I know for a fact I can't use 100% of One for All other wise bones go crunch, crunch, snap, snap. It's a lot of power surging through me...it's supposed to amplify my psychical abilities a lot...

Okay what can I pull from all that?...Not a lot...other then don't use too much power.

"Hmm...Oh wait! That's actually it! Don't use too much power! It's kinda like Goku's Kaioken!" I then take a position and close my eyes.

"Okay okay...All Might said with my state now...5% power is probably all I can handle for now until I get more training and experience with it."

...So I'll do just that and not just through one arm for a quick attack! Through my WHOLE body. Okay Minoru..imagine a flame...a flame on a candle...imagine One for All is the flame and the candle is you...

"Imagine the flame growing stronger but not too strong to melt the candle...not too strong to break you..."I then channel a small portion of One for All through my whole body.

I feel a heat inside me...a warmth rather then a burning sensation then last time. I revile in it...

"Keep the flame strong...calm and steady... as the candle...hold the flame...maintain it...you are the conduit for it to keep burning..."I then feel that warmth over take my body...

As I open my eyes...I'm surrounded by a purple aura...and faint small crackles of purple static dance around me...I was almost there...time to bring it on home.

"Let the flame breath but do not let it grow too big...keep it low but alive! Here I go! One for All!"

With a mighty shout I bask fully in the 5% of One for All and completely let it flow forth like a river through out me. Red marks appears on my body as the power processed through my body and I felt a slight sting, but I wasn't gonna back down. That purple static then became violent and alive and the purple aura gained more life.

"Huff...huff..." I stand there radiating One for All's excess energy...

"I feel...pretty damn good right now...I felt like 5% wouldn't be much but...this feels intense! That or because I'm not use to feeling strong at all..."

Either way. Time to test this out.

"What to try out first?...I guess agility..."I then take a deep breath and crouch down preparing for a jump.

I make sure to keep focus of the energy surging through me. I then take another breath before launching off the ground...and shooting up 20 feet in the air! Jesus for 5% this is pretty freaking strong!

"WOOOOOOO!" I do a few spins and flips while in mid air then brace myself for the fall.

When I came back down I made small cracks in the ground when I landed. I didn't feel much pain...I was expecting it to hurt a bit more but no...hehe!

"This is freaking sweet! Okay okay speed!"I then take a running position.

I focus and steady my breathing...I then take off sprinting at breakneck speed! I was zipping across the ground like a speedster! This was awesome! I-

"AGH!"I then run right into a tree face first and fall on my ass.

I can feel the power up fade as I sat on the ground holding my nose in pain. I don't think I'm bleeding though...

"Agghhhh...damnit that hurt..." I groan standing up.

"AAAAnd the power shut off...though I'm not surprise. I kinda did break focus..."

Okay that can't happen...It'll be bad if I lose focus every time I get hit or slip up...

"Okay okay...think, think..." I surf my brain for anime and video game quotes that could give me an idea...

Ah! Okay inner focus...okay Minoru...imagine a barrier around the flame...the barrier is your focus...you have to keep it strong to keep the wind-aka-distractions from blowing it out...block it out...block out distractions...block out the wind...

"Let's try that again...protect the flame Minoru...your focus is the barrier..." I then channel that 5% power again a bit faster then the first time.

"Okay, let's run that back!"I then look at the tree ran into...there was a bit of a crack in it...was that from me hitting it?

"Hmm...Okay let's try strength." I then clench my right fist and steady my breathing once again.

My breathing is an important part to my focus...I then reel my arm back. I then thrust my fist forward and slam it into the tree in front of me...and a massive crack in the tree, caving in a good bit of the bark. When I pull my fist back...there was an imprint of my fist in the caved in wood...

"Oh...EFF YES!"I then keep it up and send rapid fire punches at the tree caving in the bark even more with each hit until the tree toppled over.

"Now that is amazing. Super fast, super agility AND speed!" I smirk.

"At least now I have a more powerful quirk to rely on then Pop off..." I mean don't get me wrong it is a useful quirk if you use it right.

It's just sometimes it can be hard to set up is all. One for All will help me with that...and maybe now I can finally push HIS quirk outta my head...I'm never using it again. If dad was angry at mom for cheating that's fine...but he didn't have to abandoned me...so if he wants to forget me...forget him too...and his quirk...I THINK that's what it was...I dunno...Mom won't talk about it. A part of me wants to believe he had a just reason while another part wants to be mad at him for being a no show all my life...I don't know his face or his name.

Maybe it's just the bitterness...hell if I know. All I know is...I dunno how to feel about it...it makes me confused and lost and all just turns into frustration...then rage...

"Siiigh...Alright that's enough dwelling on that." I shake my head and get back on track.

"Let's try climbing next. I have experience there." Running from bullies oooor angry girls...

Who knew the fruits from my rotten luck and bad habits would actually contribute to something? I then take a breath and leap off the ground and grab onto a tree, I quickly kick off it and latch into another. I leap off again and reach out to grab a tree branch, however I miss it and fall. I quickly reach up and pop a sticky ball off my head and slam it down on a tree to stop the fall. I halt and dangle there from the tree.

"Phew...Pop off saves me again." I then let go and land safely onto the ground. All the while...I still kept control of One for All.

"All Might is gonna be so stocked about this! In fact..." I then quickly text All Might and ask him to meet me at the beach for a big surprise.

After he texted me back agreeing I quickly sped off still in the 5% cloak...hmm...I got it! I know what to call this! Full Cowl!

"Excelsior!" I then speed the rest of the way to the beach to meet up with All Might.

I was able to reach the beach in just 3 minutes. Jeez this technique will spare me a whole lot of time in future. However of course All Might was there first but not in his beef cake form. When I arrived I was still in Full Cowl and he seemed really surprised to see me.

"Mineta?..." All Might said in a baffled tone.

"Heya All Boss. Check it out! I call it Full Cowl! 5% of One for All surging through my body at once!"I then jump up and down super high and run in circling around at high speed to show it off.

"That's...incredible Mineta! You just got this power and you've already made such great progress!" He beamed with joy.

He then knelt down to me and put his hands on my shoulders smiling wider then ever.

"Mineta...I'll be completely honest with you. At first...I wasn't too sure about you." His smile dropped...and his toned hardened.

My heart kinda felt pricked after that but given our start up...I can't really blame him at all...had to tell me off a few times due to my antics...

"For a small bit...I felt like a made a mistake..." He hung his face down slightly not looking me in the eyes.

My heart REALLY sunk hearing that...but I kept my smile to be strong.

"BUT...I take that all back. I know I made the right choice. I know this now more then ever...me choosing YOU...was right." He looked at again in the eyes smiling with that big old grin of his.

"...Hehehe...Thanks All Boss...I'm gonna give it 150% from here on!~" I say pumping my fist.

"...Good my boy...good...come on. Let's go get something to eat my treat." He stood up.

"Hmmm...in the mood for Takoyaki." I hummed.

"Funny I was thinking the same."

"Say um...All Might?"

"Hm?"

"Remember when I told you my reasoning for wanting to be a hero?"

"Yes...you said it was so girls would think your cool?..."

I ducked my head a bit hearing it come from his mouth.

"Y-Yeah well...that's different now...I still want to be cool BUT...I'll become cool...to inspire other people who think they're losers to become cool themselves."

"Hmm...I think that's a fine goal." He smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. It's always nice to inspire those without much confidence in themselves."

"...Awesome...hehehe...come on let's get going! This Full Cowl thing has got me STARVING!" I chuckle.

All Might let out a hardy laugh as we both walked off to get some food...I swear...I won't mess this up.

* * *

_***With Izuku and Stain.***_

_**Izuku's POV:**_

I know I told Stain that one night of vigil work was going to be it for but...i just had to try it again! I can't deny it felt good to do so...it felt good to dish out some street justice and...hehe...I really wanted some more quirks...I mean I AM going to UA! I should get as strong I could be!Yeah and if I'm going to be the world's greatest hero...I need to be powerful...it only makes sense right? Yeah this is for the future.

I chuckle was I walk toward some petty drug dealer who was backing up away from me...me and Stain had tracked down these shady drug peddlers to put an end to their deeds. We found them in this abandoned warehouse. There we're six of them...all with amazing quirks...one with Invisibility, one with a decoy clone, one with a damage reduction quirk, one with with flight, one with a water creature transformation...and one with a quirk much like Bakuguo's but with frost instead...I made them ALL mine...expect this one in front of me...the Frost Explosion thug...he still had fight left in him but he knew he was done.

I fiddle around with a steel marble in my hand and charge it with kinetic energy and flick it at him. It goes flying and when it connects it erupts in a green shock wave blowing him back and into a wall. I've gotten real good with the Kinetic energy manipulation quirk.

I then stroll up to the thug who was barely conscious. I then drain away his quirk and once again...that spine tingling pleasure went down my back again.

"That makes 10 Sensei! I feel so much stronger! Not only that we're making the bad guys fear more then heroes."

"Hmph...I see." He spoke sounding not too amused.

"If we keep on...I could become SO much powerful...no villain could ever stand up to me..." I smiled to myself and reviled in my new power...my right...this w-

I then stop mid sentence...what am I saying?

"...What am doing?...This...isn't me..." The boy's smiled faltered.

"What's not you?" Stain finally seemed eager to talk.

"THIS...what I'm saying...what I'm thinking...what...I'm doing...I'm slowly corrupting myself..." The boy was conflicted.

"...Sensei we have to stop this...no more vigil work...and no more me taking quirks to fill a greed and lying to myself to believe I'm just."

"I'm...slowly becoming something I'm not...a hero would never do these things..." His face and voice seeped with shame.

"I'm giving into this...hunger I feel inside...and I don't like it...if I keep going like this...I'll lose something every important to me..."

"...Good. Happy to see I was wrong." Stain smiled walking up.

"Huh?..."

"I did this to test you. I wanted to how strong this generation was when it came to fighting temptation. I knew you would feel that hunger...that greed...and I wanted to see if you had the will to overcome it and remember your true goal...and you have. I was getting worried for a moment. That all my time and effort put into you was for not but...I was wrong. You...once again have proven to me this generation is still salvageable."

I couldn't help but smile behind my mask...Sensei really was a stand up guy.

"So...I'll give this generation another chance. BUT you keep proving it's worth something and that the fakes of this society can change. Otherwise I will pick up where I left off."He gave a cold stare.

"R-Right sir...c-come on...let's leave these guys for the police...then um...maybe get some ramen together?"

"Hmmm...Not a bad idea, but your paying."

"Oh um...of course..."

"Kidding. Let's go." He patted my shoulder smirked and walked out the warehouse.

I chuckled and followed close behind.

"I promise Sensei. I won't let you down. I'm gonna be a hero...a true hero..."

"I don't doubt it. You just have that spark in you."

"Hehehe...I feel that spark too."

"Good. Let it guide you."

"I will...master..."

The power I have now is more then enough to start the true steps of my journey...I've had to battle with temptation and fight back greed...I almost lost but...I found myself again. Jeez...it really is strong...the hunger...it's a bit scary really. However...I'm not alone. I have people who support me...and a teacher...a good teacher...to show me the way. The entrance exams will be here soon enough...time to make my big debut.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**There we go. Chap 4 done. Feel free to leave a review, give me suggestion or other thoughts and so so. Have a bless day and more to come my dudes.** _


	5. Chapter 5: Debut

_**Chapter 5: Debut**_

* * *

_***At the entrance exams.***_

_**No one's POV:**_

Izuku and Minoru stood outside the gate to the testing grounds with all the other student hero course candidates. The two boys were simply scoping out all the other students that were here to take the exam.

Izuku: "**( Wow everyone here looks amazing. Some people familiar and I've never seen before...aghhh...of course Bakuguo is here. I'm just gonna ignore him if he starts his drama. I don't have the time or patience for it.)**" He scoffed running a hand through his fluffy hair.

Minoru: "**(Not gonna lie...pretty nervous over here. Like...even though I've been preparing for this for the past 10 months...and even with my new found understanding of One for All...I'm still nervous...that really is saying something. Siiiigh...Play it cool Minoru. You've got this. Your ready.)**" He sighed doing a few quick stretches.

The cut and dry version of the exam was, defeat as many villains as possible to gain points. They were going to be robots so this shouldn't be too hard for the two. They both thought the boy with short blue hair and glasses was a bit high strong but...oddly amusing.

Izuku then looked over to the side and saw Minoru stretching. Izuku thought he was pretty short for his age range...but he wasn't one to judge...he noticed he seemed kinda nervous...and man oh man had he been there before so many times. He could just tell it one someone when he say it.

"Hey." Izuku called out to Minoru.

"Eh?" The shorter boy looked over at Izuku.

"Yeah you. Um...you nervous?" Izuku asked.

"Sheesh...was I being that obvious...?" Minoru rubbed the back of his head.

"No, no...it's just...know it when I see it. Trust me. Been there, done that." Izuku shared.

"Ahh...well yeah, I guess I am a bit...but that won't scare me off." Minoru showed some bravado.

"That's good. You've come this far! Don't back down now." Izuku patted his shoulder.

"Hehehe...yeah your right. Thanks um..." The purple haired boy tilted his head.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Minoru Mineta." He looked up smiling.

"Hey good luck out there." Izuku gave Minoru a thumbs up.

"You too man..." Minoru smiled.

"Okay dudes and dudets!~ Let's get this psychedelic funky fresh party STARTED!~"Present Mic's voice doomed on the PA.

"Game time." The green haired boy smirked taking a position.

Minoru then crouched down a bit and went full cowl.

"**( Time for my training to pay off! )**" Both Izuku and Minoru shouted in their minds.

As the immense doors opened to the testing decoy city the students all rushed in. Mineta quickly zipped off in a bright purple blur ahead of the other students, Izuku then quickly took the sky and flew over ahead of the other students.

The teachers observing the students.

"Maaaan this batch of students sure look like Hella bumping!" Mic expressed his excitement.

"Well they certainly seem to have energy." Vlad said observing the batch of contestants.

"Hmph." Aizawa wasn't very impressed.

"Yes quite a lively bunch.~" Midnight licked her lips.

"**( Come on Mineta...you can do this..)**" All Might prayed.

"Hmmm...that green haired boy as a quirk of flight. Hmm. Don't get many of those quirks now and days." Snipe said.

"**( Hmm...that's the same boy from before...but wait...wasn't his quirk some kind of quirk seal? Or nullification? Like what he did to that sludge villain? )**" All Might pondered.

Izuku scanned around and saw some robots near by and smirked.

"Here we go!" Izuku dived bombed down to the crowd of robots.

Izuku turned both arms into missile shooters and crossed both arms, then let loose a barrage of missiles that that tore through 5 robots. Next he jumped over one attacking him from the back then fired down on it destroying it. Skillfully he landed on one's head then jumped off it and fired missiles back destroying that one too. Next he did a flip and landed on his feet then sprinted forward holding both arms forward and firing a volley of missiles that plowed through all robots charging his way.

"**( What in the?...)**" All Might paused.

"Wowowow! Two quirks?!~ Maaan he got the sweet god roll on his quirk genetics!" Mic shouted.

"I agree. Being able to fly and hail missiles is a very powerful combination." Vlad spoke.

Izuku back flipped and took some steel marbles from his pockets. He charges them up with kinetic energy flicks them at a few robots heads. The force of the charged marbles exploding on contact and blowing a good chunk of their heads off. He instinctively spun around and thrusted his palm forward at the robot behind him and unleashed a big frigid blast of frost and ice from his palm. Frost froze bits of the robot and jagged ice shards dug into the machine tear it apart.

"Hehehe..." Frost mist seeped from his hand.

"...That's..." Midnight was at a lost for words.

"That was more then two quirks. He has four...maybe even more." Aizawa spoke.

"But how? That's not possible...how can he have multiple quirks?" Snipe questioned.

"...**( All for One?...No...It can't be...could it?...)**" All Might tensed up...

Looking at Izuku on the monitor as he stared at his hand as frost radiated off it...a quick flash of red and black static danced around his arm.

All Might's shot wide open...he gripped his damaged side as he felt a bead of sweat go down his temple.

"**( All for One...no...it IS All for One...I don't know how but...that boy...he...has All for One! How?! Is he his new successor?! His son?! Can it even BE passed down?! This isn't good...)**"

"Hmm...Quite the peculiar child. I wonder what he will bring...All Might?" Nezu noticed All Might deep in thought.

"**( Should I stop this?...Should...he even be allowed to be here? )**" All Might contemplated.

"All Might." Nezu spoke more loudly snapping the hero out of his daze.

"H-Huh? Yes sir?..." All Might answered stammering.

"I see this child here has you very tense. Try and calm down. Let's see where this goes yes?" Nezu suggested.

"...Yes sir." All Might responded.

"I'm getting better." Izuku's smile grew ear to ear.

"DEKU!" An explosion erupted in the distance.

"Of course..." He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets and turning.

He was met with an extremely angry Bakuguo stomping up to him with explosions crackling off his hands. Izuku kept a rather stoic expression as he drew closer which only angered the blonde more.

"Sigh...What is it now?" Izuku sighed.

Bakuguo then grabbed his collar and began shouting.

"YOU FUCKING TWO FACED LOSER! YOU'VE BEEN HIDING ALL THIS POWER THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME!" The blonde's eyes seeped with rage.

"Oh yes, I faked being powerless ALL these years as some tasteless joke." He rolled his eyes with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU'VE BEEN LAUGHING AT ME THIS WHOLE TIME! LOOKING DOWN ON ME! THINKING I WAS WEAK! THINKING I WASN'T WORTH USING YOUR POWER ON! WEREN'T YOU?!" The blonde roared.

"Get. Over. Your. Self." He then shoved Bakuguo back with surprising strength.

"I have never ONCE looked down on you. All I ever was to you was a friend. I was always nice to you, even despite your rotten self-centered attitude. You no matter what...you are just cruel, mean spirited and an over all asshole of a human being."

"I have NEVER EVER looked down on you or laughed at you, but you know what? Now I do. Because I pity you now. You are a sad little boy...a pathetic loser who has to put himself above others, put them down and even torment them just to feel good about himself. You were always an asshole and guess what? Your quirk made you and even BIGGER one."

"I don't know what delusions of grandeur go through your head, but keep them away from me. I have no further interest to humor you and your superiority complex. I just want to move with my life and NOT be dragged down by you anymore. You don't wanna be friends? Fine. Suffer in silence just like you want. I. DON'T. CARE."

"..." Bakuguo could only stand there, eyes wide open and a look of...uncertainty...was this the same boy he always walked over?

"Just leave me alone. The next time you try picking on me, it's not going to end well for you. Because now I start standing up for myself." Izuku then turned to walk away.

"You..YOU PIECE OF SHIT DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" The blonde cocked his hand back ready to unleash an explosion.

"I wouldn't if I were you. We're all being watched and we're supposed to be fighting the robots, not each other. If you attack me...I'm fairly certain you'll ruin your chances of getting accepted into UA." Izuku said.

"...Tch...whatever...get in my way again and your meat. Always remember I'll always be better then you. Better then any of you extras." He scoffed.

"Uhuh. Whatever helps you sleep at night Bakuguo. Have a nice day." Izuku waves goodbye, walking off.

"...Punk..." Bakuguo then storms off.

"Oh thank goodness. I was afraid we'd have to intervene there." Nezu spoke in relief.

"That blonde's temper and arrogance is very undesirable." Vlad sneered.

"And can be very dangerous." Midnight added in.

"Yes. It's a danger to both him and whoever works with him...but. He has potential. The other boy as well." Aizawa said.

"Yes...**( Mineta...be careful...)**" All Might prayed.

Minoru as he sprinted noticed a robot up head.

"**( Okay okay! I can do it! Take this! )**"He lunged forward at the robot.

He then thrusted his foot forward and slammed his foot into the droids face caving it in and making it fall over.

"Nice!" Minoru spotted another group of robots and smirked.

Minoru threw out some sticky balls at their feet in which they stepped on them and became trapped. Next he lunged forward again like a rocket then kicked another one's head in, he bounced off it and delivered a solid punch onto another robots head making it cave in. After that he placed both feet on it then bounced off it and delivered a spin kick to the last trapped robot. Minoru then pounced off and landed on his feet.

"Phew! That was rad!" Minoru cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"**( Yes! He's gotten good control over One for All...and those movements...zipping around like that...reminds me of Gran Torino...hmm...)**" All Might thought.

"Heheh-AGH!" Without warning Minoru gets swatted away by a robot from behind.

His vision dazed and he could feel the flame of full cowl slowly fade as he flew...his glow got dimmer...

"**( K-Keep...the flame from going out...FOCUS! )**" His glow reignited to full slender and he covered in the air doing a flip and landing on his feet sliding a bit.

"My turn..." He then crouched down and dashed forward at great speed and slammed both feet into the robots chest caving it in and sending it crashing into a building.

"Phew...Okay let's not have that happen again..." Minoru rubs his head.

"Okay I think I got enough points to pass...hehe...everything went surprisingly well! Hehehe! Don't think anything can put a damper on this hot streak!"

Just then...thunderous booms can be heard approaching.

"Why do I even talk?" Minoru cursed himself.

"What's going on?..." Izuku looked around.

"Ready or not students! Here comes the big bad boss!~" Mic yelled.

Just then a gigantic robot storms through the test grounds tearing down a few buildings.

"This one is the zero point villain. Be best to ignore em." Mic announced.

"THAT is the zero point one?! I call bull!" Minoru yelled.

"That's...oddly much for a villain worth zero points." Izuku spoke walking up to Minoru.

"Hello again." He smiled.

"Huh? Midoriya? H-Hey...um...w-what do we do about that guy?!" He frantically pointed at the giant robot.

"Well...It isn't worth anything and I've got the points I needed. You?"

"Y-Yeah..." Minoru answered.

"Well then, I guess just avoid it. No reason to fight it really." Said Izuku.

"Agh! Help! I'm stuck!" A girl yelled trapped underneath some debris as the giant robot gained closer to her.

"Oh me and my mouth." Izuku gritted his teeth.

"Know how it feels...Trust me..." Minoru rolled his eyes.

"Change of plans. Destroy it!" Izuku then took out a steel marble from his pocket and put it between his pointer finger and thumb in a flicking position.

He then aimed his arm at the robot and his arm glowed harshly green as he transferred all the kinetic he had stored up into the marble.

"Got any big attacks Mineta?!"

"UUUM...W-Well...one but...I haven't really had a chance to test it..."

"Well now would be great! A life's on the line!" Izuku shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" He then quickly put his hands together.

"**( Concentrate, concentrate! )**" The static from full cowl then slowly drifted between his palms and formed a small ball of purple energy.

"Huh? What's this...?" All Might leaned forward in his seat in anticipation.

"**( Gather the energy from within! )**" The sphere grew bigger between Minoru palms and static crackled around it.

"Agh! Someone! Please!" She closed her eyes as the robot lowered it's hand down to crush her.

"NOW! Rail Gun!" Izuku flicked the marble and a shock wave erupted from his fingers as the marble was sent flying like bullet cloaked in a green light.

"BURST!" Minoru thrusted his palms forward and the sphere of energy shot out from his hands like a cannon ball.

Both attacks soared through the air and up to the giant robots head...once both attacks collided...a massive explosion engulfed it's head and it was repealed backwards with great force.

"WOWZA! TALK ABOUT A COMBO ATTACK!" Mic screamed.

"...Hehe...Mineta...yes! That's right! Show who you are! Embody what it means to be a hero!" All Might chanted.

"**( He's exceeding my expectation! What kind of attack was that?! )**" All Might yelled in his thoughts.

"The was awesome! Not bad Mineta! Not bad at all!" He praised the small boy running to the girl in need.

"Man that was like a team attack in a video game! So amazing! I didn't even think that was going to work!" He cheered following close behind Izuku.

"Hey you okay there?" Izuku asked in a soft tone helping the rosy cheeked girl out the wreckage.

"Yeah! Anything broken?!" Minoru helped out.

"Aghh...No. Thanks to you two! Thanks! That was SO incredible!" She praised them both with a warm smile.

"Hehehe...it's just what a hero would have done...ehehe..." Izuku said smiling.

"Yeah...no need to thank us...buuuut...a name would do nice.~" Minoru wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh um okay...Ochaco Uraraka." The girl introduced herself.

"Cute name for a cute girl." Minoru smirked.

"Well...she IS pretty cute." Izuku shyly agreed.

"W-Wha? Oh come on stop it you two...your making me all flushed..." She rubbed her arm blushing a bright red.

"Sorry, sorry." Izuku said.

"I'm Minoru Mineta!"

"Izuku Midoriya and...I'm happy your okay Uraraka...would be a shame if anything happened to you." He spoke so solemnly.

Uraraka felt her heart skip a bit...

"**( AAAAAnd beaten to the point again. Oh well...maybe next time. )**" Minoru said in his thoughts.

"Ding, ding, diiiiiiiiiing!~ Times up kitties! Exam ovaaaaaaaaa!~" Mic yelled over the PA.

"Ah...guess your times up. I hope you got enough points to pass Uraraka. Also Mineta...we make a good team. I REALLY hope we see each other at UA."

"...You know what? I agree. Same here man." Minoru smiled putting his fist out to Izuku.

Izuku smiled and fist bumped him.

"Well...I'm off. Hope to see you two again." Izuku chuckled and walked off. A few other student candidates eyeing him in awe at his and Minoru's display.

Minoru could feel eyes on him too...and it felt...great!

"Hehehe...um...see ya Uraraka...take care!" The short boy then ran off.

"You toooo! I hope I see you both at UA!" The rosey cheeked girl smiled.

"**( Good job Minoru...job well done...hehehe...another step to improvement! )**" Minoru thought to himself.

"Well that certainly was a show stopper." Nezu clapped.

"Psychedelic Finish!" Mic cheered.

Aizawa: "Hmph."

"I was on the edge of my seat! That finishing attack REALLY sent a chill down my spine.~" Midnight coed.

"I must say...this batch sure looks promising." Vlad spoke.

"Gotta agree. Especially the green haired kid." Snip added.

"However shouldn't speak with him? Him having multiple quirks is very unnatural." Vlad expressed concern.

"Yes we need too..." All Might agreed.

"Hmm...I don't think that's needed." Said Nezu.

"W-What?! Sir!" All Might exclaimed.

"The boy has proven to be a promising young man. If he had any sinister intent he wouldn't have restrained himself against that other boy and bothered trying to save that girl."

"He has shown good will and we should not ruin that by showing immediate distrust or suspicion." Nezu explained.

"...Yes...I understand..." All Might reluctantly agreed.

"Your right Sir. The boy at least deserves the benefit of the doubt." Vlad spoke.

"Very well, but we should keep an eye on him." Said Aizawa.

"Very well. Your all dismissed." Nezu smiled.

All Might was the first to leave...and rather quickly too.

"Jeez...what's got him so riled up?" Mic questioned.

"**( All for One is back...I know it...after all this time...he's returned... )**" All Might thought..

"**( I...have to train Mineta as much as I can...before it's too late...)**" He's thoughts buzzed like hornets in his head.

He had to push Mineta harder now...an old threat could be just upon the horizon...and he NEEDED to be as ready as possible.

* * *

_**Too be continued...**_

_**Boom. Another one down. I felt really good writing this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath of Exam

**_**Chapter 6: After math of Exam**_**

**_**Izuku's POV:**_**

FINALLY! I told Bakuguo off! All those years of just smiling and taking all his insults, hits and threats for so long...all that pent up aggression and suppressed feelings. MAN it felt great to finally vent all of that out and right to his face too. I really had some pep in my step as I made my way back home, that confrontation with Bakuguo really lifted some weight off my shoulders.

Not only that...I saved a life AND for sure aced that entranced exam! I'm going to UA! There's no way I didn't pass! Today had to be the greatest day ever! I wanted to go right to Chizome and tell him how everything went! However I told my mom I'd come right back home and tell her everything...Oh well I guess I'll let him know tomorrow.

Speaking of Chizome...I'm really conflicted on whether or not I should tell mom about him...I feel like I shouldn't but I also don't like lying to my mom...

"Sigh...I'll just leave things as they are for now." I rubbed my forehead and carried on my way back home.

Surprisingly enough I managed to get there without being stopped by a certain blonde boy. I guess what I said finally got through his head. Thank goodness...I really didn't want him spoiling my good mood with his bullshit...

"Oh wow...that's new..." The boy was surprised at his own thoughts.

"Well that's what years of being bullied and just bottling it up inside will do to you..." I heaved a big sigh and made it the rest of the way back home.

As I opened the door to my house I smiled and let out a big shout.

"Mooom! I'm back!" I yelled.

Right on cue I heard my mother's footsteps rushing over to me. Within seconds my mother had her arms clung around me in a tight loving embrace.

"Oh my sweet little man! How did it go!? Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?!" She spoke frantically.

"It went fine mom and I'm fine." I hug back giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh that's amazing! Please! Tell me how it went!"

"Okay okay! Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it!" I smiled walking with her over to the coach and sitting.

"Well I gotta say mom..despite all the powerful looking students there...I was pretty confident!"

"That's the spirit baby!"

"Uhuh! Also I made a new friend. This short student named Mineta. I saw he was pretty nervous so I just decided to prep him up."

"Hehehe...Your always trying to help out others. I love that trait about you."

"Yeah...I love it too. It'll be a good perk for being a hero. Oh and I also made another friend. I saved her from being crushed by a giant robot! Her name was Urakaka."

Inko: "OOOH! My sweethearts already a hero!" She hugged me joyfully.

"Hehehe...yeah...I sure did feel like a hero." I smiled patting her back.

I decided leave out Bakuguo. No need to spoil the good mood with that.

"Either way...I'm fairly certain I racked up enough points to pass."

"My baby boy...in UA academy...I am SO proud of you! I'm going to make your favorites tonight! You've earned it!"

"Awww...mom..thanks your the best."

Just then we heard the door being unlocked.

"Wait...could it be..."

The door then opens to reveal a man with short black curly hair and black hair...and freckles...

"Da..."

"Well well. Heya champion. Long time now see." He said putting out a cigarette he was smoking.

"DAD!" I rush to him and embrace him tightly.

"Honey!" I heard my mom yell and run toward us and join in the hug.

I felt dad's embrace us both.

"Ahhh...missed you two so damn much..." Dad spoke in a soft tone.

"Hehehe...swear jar..." I said.

"I'll leave an IOU in it."

"Oh you just never change do you?" Mom smiled.

"And that's why we're still married correct?" He said cupping her chin.

"You bullheaded man.~"

"You cutie.~"

"AHEM." I clear my throat.

"Right, right, sorry. Anyways guess who's job is now closer to home?" He smirked at us.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Honey..." Mom almost couldn't believe it.

"That's right. No more out of state or over seas crap. I'm back with my family. Where I should be."

"Oh Hisashi!" Mother cried harder hugging dad tighter.

"Hehehe...look at us...we're a mess...sniff..." I wipe my eyes being overwhelmed with emotion."

"Hehehe...well let's say we all pull it together and have a long over due family dinner?" He chuckled.

"Yeah totally!"

"Yes, yes of course!" Mother agreed teary eyed.

**_**No one's POV:**_**

Inko and Izuku both walked off the kitchen but Hisashi took a few moments to take off his shoes and leave them by the door.

Hisashi: "**( I truly am curious to see how you use this power my son...whether you choose to life this world up or watch it burn...I will love you all the same. )**"

A wide crooked smile crept on his face as he made his way to the kitchen to join his wife and son.

* * *

**_***With Minoru.***_**

**_**Minoru's POV:**_**

I was on my way back home from the whole entrance exam. Man my heart is still pounding from all that...though it was pretty intense. Like super mega intense...still can't believe that energy ball attack ACTUALLY WORKED...

It was just a idea I had from a video game...huh. A lot of things from video games and anime have really been helping me get a hold on this power. Heh...who says video games or anime can't teach you anything?

I smiled to myself ready to arrive home and tell my mom all about the exam but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very loud yet familiar...

"HELLO!" All Might's voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere.

I then nearly jump out my shoes as All Might just appeared in front of me.

"JESUS, All Might..." I grip my chest trying to regain my composer.

"Hahahahaha! I apologize young Mineta!" He laughed and reverted back to his scrawny form while spitting out blood as well.

Seriously that CANNOT be good for him...

"Heya man...wassup?

"Cough, cough...Ahem. Well first off...just wanted to congratulate you kid. I was completely blown away watching you back there. Your quick control over One for All is seriously amazing. Oh and that skill you used! That energy blast...how did you manage that?"

"Oh well...hehehe..." I try to find the words through my joy of All Might's praise.

"A fighting game character kinda inspired it. You see the character has this like fireball projectile that he fires using like um..what's it called? Ki? Chi? Either one of those and channels it between his palms and fires it forward."

"Huh...I see...and what made you think you could pull that off with One for All?"

"Weeeeell...you said this quirk was a stockpiling power quirk...so I must have a lot of energy inside me right? I thought what if I could project that energy out, instead of just through out my body?"

"...Huh...never really thought of that. Pretty clever Mineta!"

"Hehehe...thanks...Full Cowl and that Burst attack were both inspired by some anime and video games I was really into...I just added my own touches to it. Even the movements I used on the robots." I chuckle.

"Well they really really worked." He smiled widely at me.

"Yeah they did...and I'm glad...cause I made you proud...right?" I lower my head shoving my hands into my pockets.

I then feel him place his hands on my shoulders. I then look up at him...

"MORE then proud. More then you could imagine."

"All Might...ehehehe..." I wipe my eyes smiling like a dweeb.

"Thanks man...seriously."

"No. Thank you. Seeing you grow so fast...it really puts my weary bones at ease."

"Well I'm just trying to reach the bar you set for me."

"I see...listen. Don't rush or push yourself too far, just to impress me. The progress you've made thus far is already impressive. Just keep it at your own pace. Your honestly doing great."

"...Pffff...hahaha...hahaha..." I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just...I just never expected to do this good on dumb luck and pulling from knowledge from stupid crap I do in my spare time. Hehehe...it's just really funny to me."

"Well, even the most trivial of things can potential teach a lesson."

"Ha! Ain't that the truth?!" I slapped my knee.

"Hahaha! Cough cough...Listen Minoru I..just wanted to say congrats and...be careful okay?"

I frowned a bit seeing the worried look in his eyes...also there was a drop in his tone...something was off.

"Everything okay dude?"

"Yes, yes just fine. I just want you to be sure to watch yourself. You tend to get into trouble every so often."

Couldn't argue with em there, but I'm convinced there's more to that...guess I'll let it go for now.

"Right. Yes sir don't worry!"

"Great. Good...now then. I should go. I have somethings to attend to. See you later Mineta." He smiled and walked passed me waving.

"Later dude!" I wave and smile back as he faded into the distance.

I then turn and heave a big sigh.

"Welp, back home for me. Though I really do wonder what the heck had him so worried about? Eh...probably worried about me and my urges...wouldn't blame em."

I cringed walking the rest of the way back home. I got my keys out and opened the door but as soon as the door opened...

**_***POP!***_**

A loud popping sound erupted and confetti was sent spraying at me.

"GAAH!" I jump with my heart in my chest.

"Surpriiiiiiiiise and welcome home!~" My mother Suki shouted holding a party popper.

She was about my height with just being 3 inches taller. She looked just like me, but with long purple hair that reached her waist, she had on her favorite yellow sweater on, her pearl necklace, a white semi long skirt, and brown belly flats.

"Good god mom, stop doing that..." I say gripping my chest trying to calm down.

"Whaaaat? Can't a mother give her rad boy a proper welcome home after a BIG exam?!" She smirked ear to ear.

"Siiiigh...Whatever." I roll my eyes closing the door and locking it.

"Weeeell? How did it go? Well? Amazing? Incredible? Extravagant? GOD TIER?!~" Mom enthusiastically asked.

"Mooom..." I groaned.

"It was god tier. Am I right? Am I right or am I right?" She placed her hands on her hips still smiling.

I then cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. I'm right.~" She then pinched my cheek.

"You are impossible..."

"It's one of my many appealing qualities." She then skips to the coach and sits.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?" I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?! You know you HAVE to tell how it all went down! Come on! Tell me how you completely DESTROYED the competition!"

"Okay okay..." I then sigh in defeat and sit next to her.

"To be honest...I did better then I was expecting!"

"OOOH!~ How so?! Come on! DETAILS!"

"My new power made it fairly easy...I was smashing robots left and right!"

"That's my boy! Shifting gears and kicking rears! Still have no idea where this new quirk suddenly came from, but I sure as am NOT complaining!~" She beamed with a radiant smile.

"Hehehe...me either...hehe..." I laugh nervously...

Definitely can't tell her the truth...good thing my mom goes with the flow.

"Oh yeah also made and new friend and even saved a cute girl with him!"

"Oh tell me that was recorded!" She pleaded.

"I'm sure it was but...I don't think I could my hands on it.." I kinda busted her bubble.

"Bummer. Though I'm sure it was spine tingling."

"Tell me about it." I smiled.

"Who was this friend?"

"Oh yeah, Izuku Midoriya."

"Well he sounds amazing, buuuuut...not as amazing as you honey.~"

"Hehehe...he actually was really..."

"No way! Your the best around!~ No one's ever gonna keep ya down!~" She said in a sing song voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at my mothers goofiness.

"Was the girl okay though?"

"Oh yeah, she was totally fine. Nothing broken. No blood."

"You get her number?~" Mom teased me.

Minoru: "No, no. Wasn't there for girls, just there to pass." I held my arms up.

"GASP...Look at YOU!~ Finally buckling up?"

"Have too...hehehe...gotta change sometime..."

"I saw that you cleared out a lot of the crap in your room. VERY impressed my kiddo."

"Hehe...thanks mom."

"Soooooo does this mean your giving up on girls?"

"No way." I quickly answered.

"HA! Figured."

"BUT...I will be a lot more subtle about it. More restrained."

"There ya go Minoru. I won't lie, I was really getting worried about you. However you really started shaping up seemingly out of no where. I dunno what kicked you in gear but it sure as hell worked." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's just say I had some help." I smirked.

"Well that help was really good help." She crossed her arms.

"Plus ultra help."

"OOOOH gonna have to tell me all about that some other time. For now...how's your favorite meal for dinner sound?~"

"I'd totally let that party popper scare go."

"Oh stop it, you thought it was funny."

"Siiiigh...Not one bit." I roll my eyes.

"Didn't deny it, so that shall be considered as yes. Hahahaha!~"

"Whatever...I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner is ready." I stood up.

"Can do sweetie. Go relax. You earned it little grape trooper."

"Will you quit call me that?" My eye twitched a bit.

"Neveeeeeeeeeeeer." She then walked into the kitchen and out of my sight.

She is one real piece of work...guess I see where I get it from. I then head off to my room to rest. Today was one Hell of a day, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have fun. I'm learning to control and use One for All pretty decently. Just keep it up Minoru. You got this.

I then make it into my room and plop down on the bed.

"Now I just wait for my results. I'll be a few days...sooo...what to do in the mean time?"

Hmmm...I'll figure something out. However for now...quick power nap. I then shut my eyes and quickly drifted off.

* * *

**_***With Izuku.***_**

**_**No one's Pov:**_**

The boy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling still thinking about the events of the exam. He just couldn't get over how exciting it all was. He was truly living his dream...however he wasn't there just yet...he had to wait for his results...then UA academy. That's where it all truly started.

**_**Pzzz! Pzzz! **_**

His phone peeped. He then grabbed it and looked it...it was a text from Chizome.

Chizome text: Hello Midoriya.

Izuku smile and texted back.

Izuku text: Hi Sensei.

Chizome text: So how did the exam go? Well I'd hope.

Izuku text: I did amazing! XD

Chizome text: That's good to hear. =D

Izuku text: Not only did I make two new friends, I saved another person!

Chizome text: You really are coming into your own. I'm glad.

Izuku text: This is all thanks to you...thank you so much teacher.

Chizome text: I just did what I thought was right.

Izuku text: Still...thank you anyways. Thanks a million.

Chizome text: You're welcome. Now get some rest. I'm sure your tired. I'll speak with you tomorrow.

Izuku text: Yes sir. See you tomorrow.

Chizome text: Until then Midoriya.

Izuku then set his phone away and smiled to himself and he shut his eyes...slowly drifting off.

**_***With Stain.***_**

"Siiigh...Hmph. I guess Midoriya may be right. Maybe...just maybe...I've misjudged this new generation."

He leaned against a tree watching the setting sun.

"Maybe...through my own disappointment...bitterness...and own experiences...I've passed an unfair judgement."

"...Maybe I've let my own personal experiences blind me from seeing the whole truth."

Stain remained silent...he was truly internally conflicted...for the first time in years he was...so unsure. He began questioning everything he believed in...and even doubting himself.

Midoriya had truly changed somethings within him. That he couldn't deny. However to truly understand these new thoughts and ideals...he would have to listen Midoriya more.

"Yes. He deserves a chance. If he truly thinks this generation is simply misguided...then I shall believe in his word."

"Siiiiiiiigh...Sorry sis..." He sighed as the sun slowly set.

* * *

**_**To be continued...**_**


	7. Chapter 7: Sins of the father

**_**Chapter 7: Sins of the father.**_**

**_**No one's POV:**_**

A week had gone by in no time for Minoru and Izuku. For Izuku the time seemed to fly by reconnecting with his father, he rarely got to see him due to his work. He was more then happy to see him when he could...but this time he was overjoyed to know he was here to stay now. He couldn't be happier. When his results came he jumped with tears of joy knowing he had been accepted to UA.

For Minoru the time went by as he every so often met up with All Might to talk, spend time with his goofy mother, train alone with One for All or rewatch or replay old video games or anime for more One for All inspiration. Minoru always use to love video games and anime growing up...however when he got older he slowly drifted away from it all...and now revisiting it. He honestly wonders why he did to begin with. When his results came in he was honestly at a lost for words. His mother wasn't that's for sure, she was dancing all around, celebrating and praised her son in every language she knew. The boy could only laugh at it all...this was a big step for him.

* * *

**_***With Izuku.***_**

Izuku laid on his bed beyond excited for the next day to come. He would be at his dream school at last...he wondered what kind of new people he would meet there? He'd just have to wait and see, but that didn't stop him from wondering.

However he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" Izuku shouted.

The door opened slowly and his father walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Heya champ. You excited for UA?" He smiles sitting on a chair at Izuku's desk.

Izuku then sat up smiling at his father.

"Yeah I am! Why wouldn't I be?! This is my BIG dream!" He beamed with happiness.

"Hahahaa! True indeed! Though I will say...wasn't expecting to see All Might of all people on the recording." Hisashi lied.

"I know right?! It was so mind blowing for me!"

"Hehehe...happy with your quirk?"

"Huh?...How did you...know? I haven't even told mom about it yet..." The boy was confused.

"I know because...I gave it to you."

"...What?"

"When I was here last, on your 15th birthday...I secretly transferred my quirk to you."

"...R-Really? Dad...I thought your quirk was fire breath?"

"That was ONE of them. I tend ti keep my multiple quirks on a low profile."

"S-So...you have me the power to take quirks? Wait...so does that mean your quirkless?"

"Oh no. I kept the quirks I stole. You just got the power it's self. That's why you didn't have any quirks starting out. However that sludge guy was your first power...as well as those thugs who's quirks you stole."

Izuku's blood went cold...how did he know all this?!

"D-Dad...I..."

"It's okay my son. I'm not angry with you. Proud in fact...and if your wondering how I know all this...let's just say I have eyes in a lot of places." He spoke with a rather...ominous tone.

Izuku would be lying if he said that didn't unnerve him...

"That power Izuku, is called..."

Hisashi got up and sat next to his son.

"All for One." His eyes locked with Izuku's.

"And Izuku...there is quite the past to that power and me."

Hisashi: "A dark truth I've never told you...so listen closely."

Izuku gulped and kept silent showing he was listening.

"Siiiigh..." Hisashi heaved a sigh.

"Izuku...my son. I used...to be a villain."

Izuku's heart sank hearing that...his hands gripped the covers of his bed tightly.

"Not just any villain...I was THEE villain. I was the one that put the world into the dark times."

"H-How?...The dark times..was centuries ago..."

"Because...I'm over 100 years old..."

Izuku could only stare...nothing was making sense...how?! He didn't look any older then mid 30s!

"That was due to a quirk that slows down my aging quite considerably."

"Izuku...I have commit sins beyond what you could comprehend. I have stained my hands with the blood of countless people. I have caused destruction on an unbelievable scale...I've manipulated all around me, both friend and foe. My rein of evil was LEGENDARY...I...was the symbol of evil."

This...this couldn't be real...this was a joke right? It had to be...there was just no way...his father? His own father...

"Sigh...however...I gave that all up 5 years back. So I can live happily with Inko and you Izuku."

"**( 5 years ago...wait...no way...)**" Izuku started piecing a few things together.

"D-Dad?"

"Yes?"

"D-Did...you e-ever fight All Might?"

"...I did and it was my last fight...almost was his too."

"So that's how he got injured like that..."

"Hm? You actually saw it?" The man looked surprised.

"Y-Yeah...I actually met All Might up close and he showed me it..."

"Hmm...I see. If I had to guess he's slowly losing power. He'll probably choose a successor to pass down his power too. No way he's gonna continue being the symbol of peace longer with that injured body."

I"W-What?! Pass down?! Is that possible?!"

"Yes...you see...I once had a brother Izuku."

"Me and him never saw eye to eye often but...deep down there was a mutual brotherly bond. However things changed when I came into my quirk...many things changed. Then the rift between us began to form. I wanted to shape the world into my own perfect image and well...he stood against me."

"I was lead to believe he was quirkless, he never showed any signs of a quirk. So...hoping it would change his mind and join me...I gave him a stockpile power quirk."

"But afterwards...to my surprise...I learned he DID have a quirk. It was a quirk that allowed him to pass quirks down. Useless on it's own...but when I gave him the stockpile power quirk, they merged together and formed a new power."

"This power would soon become known as...One for All. After me and my brothers last encounter...this power was passed down from person to person...each one strengthening it..hoping one day someone would make it powerful enough to stop me. 7 people thus far have wielded that power...and they all died by my hand...expect for one...All Might."

"Yes...even my brother was killed by me." Hisashi smiled sadly.

Izuku's words were lost in his head...

"To be perfectly honest...I allowed myself to be defeated. I wanted to vanish. To make All Might believe his duty was done. I did this because...Sigh...I wanted to try being normal."

"...S-So...you just...changed your mind?"

"Yes and well...by that time me and your mother were already together and had already had you. I just wanted to have a normal life as a family man. The whole evil tyrant act just became tiring and stale. I wanted to try something new...and...I enjoyed it. My whole point of view changed when I met your mother. I met her while I was still the infamous One for All...and I must say...I grew attached to her."

"Before I even knew it...I had fallen in love her...then...hehehe...you came along...you also changed me too Izuku. When you were a mere infant...I remember the way you clung to me and looked to me...even though your small mind wasn't developed enough to even understand most things...you loved me. I saw in your tiny eyes you understood that I was comfort...I was your father...that I was something you should cling to with all your might. Within that truth...I saw something in life I never could before."

"That was when I knew I just wanted to be with you two. You two...made this world seem tolerable."

"I see..." The boy was at a lost for words and he gazed down...what could he say?

"...If your wondering...yes. Your mother does know of this...and she accepts it. Though...if you can't stand the sight of me after hearing all this I understa-

Before he could finish, Izuku quickly embraced his father with a tight hug.

"I still love you dad...always...yes...who you were was...horrible but...that's not you anymore...I love the person you are now..." His voice shook as he held his father tighter then he ever had before.

"...Izuku. My son. Thank you." The happy man embraced his son with a warm smile.

"It's okay dad...I know your not lying when you say you love me and mom...and...if you really have changed then...okay...I accept you..." Izuku's voice cracked a bit as tears poked at his eyes.

Hisashi chuckled and ran a hand through the boys fluffy hair.

"Just like your mother...your both too pure for this world. Hehehe...my son listen..."

Izuku lifted his head to look his father in the eyes.

"...Whatever you choose to use my power for...whether you decide to use it to lift up this world and it's people...or have it crumble at your feet as you watch it BURN..."

"I will love you and be proud all the same. Use this power how you see fit. Forge your own path."

The boy couldn't hold it back anymore...tears streamed down his face as he nodded and he held his father more tightly.

"Don't worry...I will teach how to use and control this power. There are a few things about it I'm sure you've yet to figure out."

"Sniff...Yeah...thanks dad...I'd like that...finally we can...spent time together..."

"Long over due I know. Did you know you could transfer quirks to people?"

"Um...actually no I didn't. Oh wow...I could give quirks to quirkless people!"

"Hahahaha...somehow I knew you'd say something like that."

"Sorry if I sound sappy..."

"It's okay. Being with your mother I've come to find it amusing." He smirked ruffling Izuku's hair.

"Hehehe! Thanks dad...I'll make you proud I promise."

"You already have son. You already have."

"Can we...just talk like this? For a bit longer?"

"Read my mind." Hisashi chuckled.

"So...tell me more about this power...about All for One."

"Well Izuku, you can use multiple quirks at once. However if you use too many at one time they go haywire on you. Trust me. Had that issue before. At the moment...I'd say you could handle about 3 quirks at once. So be careful."

"Oh jeez...thanks for telling me...that would have been bad..." A bead of sweat went down his temple.

"No problem. I'd experiment with the quirks you have. You could make a lot of powerful combinations."

"O-Oh yeah I could! Thanks dad."

"Again no problem champ. I'm your father it's what I do."

"Hehehe...oh um..can I ask how you and mom met? I don't think I've ever asked..."

"Oh how we met? Oh boy aint that an odd story. Not too short, not too long. Let me share it..." He smiled and leaned his head back staring at the ceiling.

"I can remember every detail..."

**_***Flash back.***_**

"Damnit all..." An angry Hisashi grumbled to him self as he walked into a cafe trying to escape the down poor of rain outside.

"Mother nature can be a real annoyance...gods what I'd do for a weather changing quirk. Seriously there wasn't a cloud in the sky this morning then all of a sudden it gets cloudy out of no where and rains, ruining my nice walk and fucking-****mutter-mutter-mutter****..." He ranted under his breath.

Just as his mini rant was over the bell to the cafe rung behind him...he turned to see a woman that looked to be in her mid 20's come in holding a brown jacket over head using it as a shield from the rain.

"Sigh...So much for a nice relaxing walk on me day off..." She placed the jacked down.

She had medium short green hair with a bit of it tied up in the back, and green eyes...she had a rather slim figure too...she was wearing a pink sweater with a white shirt underneath...

At this moment...Hisashi hadn't realized he was staring at her...and she quickly took notice of this.

"Um...can I help you?" The woman spoke in a rather confused tone.

"Huh? Oh my sorry Miss. Didn't mean to stare..." Hisashi chuckled nervously.

"Oh lord, don't call me Miss...makes me sound old..." The woman ducked her head a bit.

"Hmm...ma'am?" He smirked.

"Even worse." She face palmed.

"Milady?~" He coed.

"Aghh...fine you win..."

"Hahaha!" Hisashi laughs.

"Oh, how vile! What man laughs at a poor woman?..." The woman acted in a goofy dramatic tone placing her hand over her forehead and shutting her eyes.

"Hehehe, a man who know's cuteness when he sees it.~"

That got the woman blushing...

"Oh stop it...hehe...I'm not cute at all..." Cups her own cheek and looks away smiling.

"Yeees you are.~"

"Heh, NOT.~" She playfully poked his cheek.

"You're the cutest cutie in the cutieverse!" He booping her nose.

"Pfff, hahaha!" She erupted with bubbly cute laughter.

This also earned a blush from Hisashi but he quickly over came it.

"Okay, okay you win charmer pants." The woman said.

"As I always do. Now as reward...I'd like to know your name my fair maiden.~ IF...that's okay of course."

"Maiden? Oh god, your buttering me up so bad...very well. You earned it. My name is Inko. Inko Dojima."

"A fine name for a fine lady." Hisashi winked.

"Hehe...and what's your name silver tongue?" She smirked crossing her arms.

"Hisashi Midoriya. Please to meet you Miss. Dojima." He bowed.

"What I say about the Miss thing?" She cringed.

"Oh my bad.~ Inko-chan?"

"Bold. You are very bold. Lucky for you I'm a nice person sooo...I'll allow that...Hisashi-kun.~" She winked.

"Hahaha! I must say, I'm taking a shine to you already. Now I don't even mind the rain." Hisashi laughed.

"It really was a bummer it started raining...I had planned to have a nice walk on my day off..." Inko sighed.

"Tell me about it. Same story here." He rolled his eyes.

"Hehehe...ain't that a coincidence?" She smiled.

"I'll say...hey. Why don't we order some coffee and sit? On me." He offered.

"Oh what?! I-I...can't ask you to do that..." She stammered.

"Buuuut...your not asking me. I'm offering...and it would be very rude to decline." He acted hurt.

"You are SUCH a manipulator!~" She playfully punched his arm.

"You don't know the half of it. ****( Seriously, you don't. )****"

"That right now? Am just another victim?" The woman spoke placing a hand on her hip.

"Maaaaybe. Maybe not. Dare to sit with me and find out?"

"Very well, you buddy boy have peaked my interest."

"Splendid!~" Hishashi clapped his hands together.

After a few minutes the two were sitting in a booth together with coffee chatting with each other.

"Wow your supervisor sounds like a real hard ass." Hisashi said sipping his coffee.

"Aghh...she's a BITCH..." Spat Inko.

"WOW...didn't expect to hear that from you sweetheart." His eyes went wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry I just...CANNOT describe her in any other manner...she is a certified grade A bitch."

"Oh man, now I HAVE to hear this." Hisashi smirked leaning closer.

"Where do I even start? First of all, she's completely smug and condescending. She talks down to everyone, she always has this smug dippy smirk on her face that just screams, oh I'm not even using 3% of my brain on you right now. It pisses me and everyone else off. She treats us like we're all idiots, EVERYTHING'S gotta go her way and everyone else's opinion sucks and AGH...no one can STAND her...not even our boss." Inko spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Jesus Christ...how is she still even there?"

"Cause despite her rotten attitude she is a hard worker and gets things done. That's why the boss keeps her but...at least he's easy on us when we snap at her, because he can seriously relate." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay wow, I feel so bad for you. That lady is lucky I don't work there. I'd set her straight let me tell you."

"Hehehe...would pay to see that in all honesty." Inko chuckled taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Hey anyone that will purposely give an angel faced girl like you a hard time, deserves to get chewed out. ****( Or maimed. )****" He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Hehehe...there you go buttering me up. Flattering will get you only so far with me." Inko crossed her arms leaning back.

"How far we talking?"

"Hahahaha! Not far enough.~"

"Oh darn. Guess I'll have to up the ante."

"Alright, enough of me. What about you? What's your living?"

"I COULD tell you...but then I'd have to kill you.~** ( Not even joking there...)**"

"OH.~ Scary. What are you? Some gang leader? Assassin?~ Yakuza?~"

"Pfff! Ha! I wish. I work at an office space. Nothing to spectacular...heh...sure beats working at a super market.~"

"HMMM." The woman cutely pouted.

"Kidding." He smirked sipping his coffee.

"Hehehe...your a jerk but...an endearing jerk."

"Oh my. That has to be the first time, anyone has EVER said that to me!~ Oh man, do I feel special now!"

"Dramatic much?" She smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"YES. Yes I am. It's part of my charm doll face."

"Your gonna go through every cheesy nickname in the book at this rate..." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes I am.~ Prepare yourself!"

Inko could only laugh at Hisashi's goofy antics...they're conversation seemed to drag on forever...time seemed to slow down for them both. Both so immersed in one another. The rain had long since stopped but it took a bit for them to finally notice.

"Hahaha! Yeah? What he he do ne-Huh? Oh...hehe...look..." She pointed to the window next to them.

"Hm?...Oh look at that. The rain finally let up. Yeesh, didn't even notice." Hisashi looked a bit sad.

"You know what they say. Time flies when your having fun..." She smiled looking a bit sad herself too.

Hisashi: "Pfff, ain't that the truth?" He stretched leaning back.

"Well I should get going..." Inko said.

"Awww, cruel fate tears us apart." Hisashi dramatically said holding his heart.

"Drama king...um...I'd...like to see you again." She blurted out.

"Huh?..." He raised an eyebrow.

"U-Um n-nevermind! Oh god sorry...I-I didn't mean to blurt that out...I'm such a ditz..."

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down. I don't mind. I honestly want to see more of you too Inko-chan."

"R-R...Really?" Her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Of course! You're by far THEE most interesting woman I've met thus far."

"Hehehe...well...your the most interesting man I've met thus far Hisashi-kun"

"Well of course, this is ME we're talking about." He smirked.

"Okay don't get cocky." She crossed her arms.

"Cocky, cocky COCKY.~" He teased.

"Pfff...yeah...definitely the most interesting."

With that they both exchanged contact info.

"Done and done." Hisashi smiled.

"Oh god. This is such an odd day...I just gave a guy who I just met my phone number...hehe...I'm so weird."

"Hey I was about as into as you were. So I'm no exception. Besides...what's wrong with being weird? It makes things fun." Hisashi smiled.

"I agree...thank you Hisashi-kun. Hope to see you again."

"No issue Inko-chan. Just ring me up and I'll happily save you from boredom."

"I'll keep that in mind.~" She waved and walked out the cafe.

Hisashi watched as she walked by the window. He decided to make a little face at her as she walked by. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him as she slowly went out of view.

Hisashi smiled to himself...feeling an...odd warmth in his heart...he had never felt like this before but...he honestly didn't NOT like it...that was for sure.

**_***Flash Back end.***_**

"Phew...and that's the story." The man finished.

"Wow...your meeting was so sweet yet causal."

"That's why me and your mother enjoy the rain. It's what lead us to meet." He looked away smiling to himself.

"Well that explains it." The boy chuckled.

"Now you know!~"

"Thanks for sharing that dad...it was a great story."

"Thank YOU for finally asking kid."

"Sorry about that hehe...yaaawn..." Izuku yawned and stretched.

"That was a big yawn. Maybe you should hit the hay kid. It is pretty late."

"Yeah...let's do this again sometime dad." He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Hisashi ruffled his hair standing up.

"Just say when kiddo. Just say when. Night." He walked to the door.

"Yaawwn...Goodnight."

Hisashi left the room and gently shut the door...but as he turned...Inko was standing there smirking.

"...You were listening in the whole time weren't you honey?"

"Guilty." She smiled as she embraced her husband.

Hisashi returned the embraced chuckling.

"I'm happy Izuku still accepts you."

"He takes after you the most." Hisashi said.

"He does with you too...your where he got his big brain."

"Now who's the flatterer?" She pinches her cheek.

"Oh hush.~" She playfully swatted his hand.

Hisashi replied with a mocking face, Inko retorted with sticking her tongue out at him.

Hisashi smiled softly and pecked her forehead.

"You know your crazy right?...Staying with me...knowing what I've done...what I COULD do..."

"Maybe I am but...love can make you do crazy things. I don't regret my choice."

"...Inko...I'm glad I'm met you." He cupped her cheeks.

"I am too honey...come on. Let's go to bed." Inko held his hand smiling at him.

Hisashi nodded and they both made their way to their bedroom...and in that moment...they felt the same spark the resonated around...like back from when they first met. Their family was whole again...and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fated Encounter

_**Chapter 8: Fated Encounter**_

Today was the day...here he stood. Izuku Midoriya at the gates of UA Academy. It felt so surreal for him, he had always dreamed of this and here it finally was. His dream a reality, a reality he had earned with his own two hands and strength of heart.

"This is it...hehehe! I'm finally here! If this is a dream I better not wake up!" The green haired boy cheered to himself.

Minoru had just made it to the school's gate and spotted that unmistakable green fluffy hair on Izuku's head. Smiling to himself he put two fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle to catch the boys attention. It succeeded as Izuku turned his head to spot the shorter boy.

"Mineta-kun!" Izuku smiled widely as he watched Minoru approach him.

"Hehehe, so we meet again huh?" The shorter boy spoke sporting a grin of his own.

"Yeah we do! Maybe it's fate?" Izuku joked.

"Who knows? Maybe it is. Heh, stranger things have happened." Minoru spoke.

"Huh...well yeah that is true." Izuku agreed. "If it is fate...why don't we watch each others backs." He held out a hand to Minoru.

Minoru was taken back a bit...

"For real dude?" Minoru tilted his head with an eyebrow raised. Izuku only smiled and nodded.

"Pffff, well hot damn! Sure! Oh man first day of school and I already got someone backing me up!" The purple haired boy rejoiced as he shook Izuku's hand. Izuku laughed at this.

"Yeah, when you come to a new place...especially a school...it's best to know who your friends are. Now I wouldn't EXACTLY know this myself, since I normally tended to keep to myself but seeing it around me so often I kinda get the message." Izuku laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile.

"Join the club brother. It's either fit in or suffer. It sucks. If ya don't fit in, ya better make sure you got at least one or two friends you know that will have your back." Minoru smiled rolling his eyes, recalling his earlier school days.

"Hahaha. You sound like you've learned from experience..." Izuku's goofy smile remained.

"Ooooh yeah. Social outcast here." Minoru winked.

"Heh...Well aren't we a couple of misfits?" Izuku's smile softened.

Minoru noticed the change in Izuku's eyes...he had the same look in his eyes as him. At that moment...Minoru knew for sure he and Izuku had more in common then he originally thought.

"WELL hey! If life tries pushing us down now...we'll just push right back! We ain't alone anymore." Minoru patted Izuku's arm with a warm smile.

"I'd like that a lot Mineta-kun."

"Well then? Let's make it happen dude! With our brains, skill and power we could FOR SURE do it! We'd make quite the dream team! Say...what exactly is your quirk?" Minoru asked.

"Oh it's called All for One." He smiled.

"Oh, um what does it do?****( Huh...it's name is close to One for All. )****" Minoru pondered.

"I can take away quirks from other people, use them for myself or give them to others." Izuku said.

"WOW, that is dummy broken, but freaking cool." The smaller boy laughed.

"Yours?" Izuku asked.

"Oh um...pop off. These balls on my head...I can pull them off and they are SUPER sticky and stick to everything but me. I bounce off of them. They grow back the second I pop one off and I'll bleed once I get to a certain number of them." He smiled nervously.

"Hmm...useful." Izuku smiled.

"Really? Not many people think so..."

"That's because none of them bothered to try and see it in it's fullest potential. Don't pay any mind to oblivious ignorance." Izuku reassured him.

"Wow...thanks Midoriya-kun." He blushed lightly looking away.

"No issue all though...you must have another quirk, because that wasn't the power I saw you use in the entrance exams."

"OH right...that. ****( Crud, I can't tell him about one for all...um...okay okay what can I draw from what All Might told me already about it? )****" Minoru thought very hastily.

"It's a...Stockpile power quirk..." He croaked out.

Izuku went silent...he stared at Minoru very intently.

"Um it stores up energy from me exercising and stores it inside me to call upon to enhance my speed, power and durability. Hehehehe...yeah. ****( That's not technically a lie...)****" Minoru explained.

"I see. Hehehe, that's a very strong power. That and pop off combined make for a quirk combo.****( He's the new One for All...)****" Izuku gave a thumbs up.

"Hehehe, thanks yours too man. Now then, shall me mate?" Minoru smirked.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Let's go take this school by storm Midoriya!"

"Yes! Let's show everyone how heroic we can be!" Izuku said enthusiastically.

"And scout some skirt while we're at it.~" Minoru coed.

Izuku crossed his arms and gave a very deadpan expression with a raised eyebrow, as well as tapping his foot.

"IN OUR SPARE TIME! Of course. We'll focus on school and work...and maybe check out some of the fish in this ocean in our down time, hehehe..."

"SIIIIIGH...Very well, but only when we have nothing important to do and we will be respectful and cautious." Izuku smiled lightly.

"YES! Knew you we're awesome dude." Minoru cackled.

"Hehehe, thanks."

They two friends chuckled and talked the whole way to class 1-A.

"Oh man, your in 1-A too?" Minoru asked.

"Uhuh! We're in the same class!" Izuku cheered.

"Just keeps getting better!~" Minoru laughed.

"Hey! You two!" A cheery familiar voice rang behind them.

The two boys turn to see the rosey cheeked girl from the entrance exams smiling at them.

"Hi! Guess we're in the same class together! Amazing! I get to be classmates with my two heroes!~" She beamed with happiness.

Izuku and Minoru couldn't help but blush from her praise.

"Well we just did what any good person would." Izuku spoke up smiling.

"Yeah...hehehe, what he said."

"Well, I still appreciate it a lot. Just know that." She smiled warmly.

"Are you three quite done?" A voice came from the teachers desk...

They all look in the direction of the voice to see a man in a sleeping bag.

"...Okaaaaaaaay...weird." Minoru gave a very questioning look.

"Um...sir? Are you okay?" Izuku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was just taking a nap." The man then stood up emerging from the sleeping bag.

"I'm Mr. Aizawa, your home room teacher. Hello students."

"Heya teach...****( Is it me? Or does this guy looked stoned? )****" Said and thought Minoru.

"Hi there...****( He looks like he hasn't slept in days...)****" Izuku thought.

"Hello sir...****( Keep an open Mind Ochaco...keep an open mind...)****"

"Uhuh, hello. Well you three can take a seat. You can get to know each other later, as soon as the other students arrive we're getting right into things." With that the man got back into the sleeping bag and laid back down.

"What in th-you know what? Sure, fine. Come on yall." Minoru suggested as he took a random desk.

Izuku and Ochako didn't really argue and just took seats near Minoru. Time seemed to go by as they sat together chatting and one by one the students began to flood the class room.

"Wow, a lot of these students look uber cool. ****( They all look so cool and amazing! I wonder what quirks they have! They're limitations, they're strengths, they're weaknesses, an-mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter...)****" Izuku said observing his new classmates.

"Ooooh yeah, a lot of em do.~" Minoru coed checking out the females of the class.

"I'd watch yourself Mineta-kun, the last thing you wanna do is give someone a bad first impression." Ochako said in a deadpan tone to Minoru.

"Hey, hey. I was only ADMIRING. Not staring. There's worlds of differences between them." Minoru crossed his arms and looked away pretending to be offended.

"There are? Huh...I wasn't aware of that." Izuku innocently spoke.

"Oh my god..." Ochaco sighed, face palming.

"I feel like I'm missing some context here..." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope, your not missing anything." Minoru assured.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you Mineta-kun." The pink cheeked girl said.

"Ya wouldn't be the first nor last. Bring it on sister." He rolled his eyes smirking.

"Oh then it is so TOTALLY on."The brunette she glared playfully.

The three then shared a laugh together.

"Alright, alright. All of you can it and listen up." Aizawa spoke emerging from his sleeping bag again.

The class stood at attention.

"I'm going to put you all through a quirk testing session to check your potential. If your quirk control and over all scores are good...then good for you."

"If it's bad, your gone. Expelled."

This earned a lot of gasp and rowdiness from the class.

"That's a joke right?" The pink skinned girl spoke in an uncertain tone.

"Not at all. I expelled an entire class just last year because they had no potential."

"Wow! That's completely over the top and unfair!" Ochaco protested.

"Are natural disasters fair? Are murders fair? Are freak accidents fair? No. It's they're not. That's the point of this test. To test your competence and capabilities during these unfair events."

This silenced the class. His words were true. So painfully true.

"If you think you have the skills to be a hero then prove it in this test. Now everyone change into your PE outfits and meet me out back in the school's PE grounds." He then stacked some PE outfits with name labels them on his desk and walked out.

"Man what hardass." A blonde boy with black streaks in his hair spoke.

"I get what he's saying but weren't we all literally already tested to prove we belonged here already?" A boy with red spiky hair said.

"And instant expulsion? That's just a tad bit much..." An invisible girl spoke.

"Jeez guys the class is NOT happy..." Minoru whispered to Izuku and Ochaco.

"Can you really blame them?" Ochaco replied.

Izuku stayed silent but seeing the dismay of the other students he stood up and spoke.

"Everyone please listen to what I have to say!" Izuku's voice quickly gained the attention of the class.

"I know this may seem harsh, but listen. You all have nothing to worry about. You all were allowed to come here for a reason! If you didn't have potential, you wouldn't have even made it to this school. You proved in your exams that you had the spark to become something great and that's why your here now! Show that same spark of skill again and you'll succeed! I know it! Go beyond! Plus ultra!" He cheered with a voice full of heart and soul.

The students looked at the boy with wide and surprised eyes...then one began to clap..a boy with short black hair and glasses, then a girl with long black hair in pony tail began to clap...then before he knew it the whole class was clapping.

"That was a really inspiring speech, ribbit." A frog like girl smiled.

"Yeah dude! Real manly of you!" The spiky red head spoke.

"Quite a way with words you have." The black pony tailed girl complimented.

"Truly outstanding." The glasses boy spoke proudly.

"Hehehehe, it was nothing...you all seemed pretty spooked up. So I just thought I'd prep you up!" His cheeks flushed red.

"Aghh, your voice is the most annoying thing known to man..." Bakuguo groaned.

Izuku frowned.

"Well then, why not just tune me out? Like you do everything besides your own ego." Izuku spat.

"Oh look at this the shitty nerd grew a pair!" He stood up angrily.

"No. This nerd just finally stop fearing you."

"Oh? How about we fucking fix that huh?" Explosions crackled from the blonde boys hands.

"That would be a very poor choice. With everyone here as a witness, if you start a fight with me on your first day it's not gonna end well for you. No one here will vouch for you and also if Aizawa is serious about that expelling a whole class over a lack of potential...you'll more then likely get expelled immediately if lose your temper and attack a fellow student out of spite." Izuku crossed his arms speaking wit a stoic face.

Bakuguo growled furiously. He wanted to blow the smartass to kingdom come, but he was right. He wasn't about to ruin his place here at UA.

"Fucking smartass Deku..."

"Yo man what the Hell's your issue?" Kirishima spoke up.

"Fucking shut it shitty hair! And you Deku...you better watch it, cause I'm gonna crush you down until there's nothing left! Same goes for any of you extras! Get in my way and you worthless fucks are dead meat!" He then grabbed his PE outfit and stormed out.

"Savage." Momo sighed.

"His attitude is an utterly disgusting sight to be seen in such a proper and studious school such as UA." Ida added.

"Just ignore him. It's what I do." Izuku said getting his PE outfit.

"Jeez, what's his problem with you?" Minoru asked picking up his outfit.

"He just has this petty delusion that I look down on him and think he's weak. Which is severely hypocritical because he does that to just about everyone he meets." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Dude sounds like a major douche bag." Kaminari said.

"He really is. Don't let his rotten personality drag you all down. Just focus on doing your best and helping each other." Izuku spoke in a friendly yet stern tone.

Ochako's heart fluttered, she was infatuated by mature side.

"Hehe! Yeah forget that jerk! Let's go knock Aizawa's socks off! That is if he's wearing any." Minoru said.

"Why would he not wear socks?" Jirou spoke confused.

"Hey you'd be surprised." Minoru joked.

This earned him an eye roll and chuckle from Jirou.

"Well hurry up yall!" Ochaco cheered grabbing her PE uniform.

The rest of the class cheered and changed quickly and made their way to the PE grounds.

"Finally your all here." Aizawa sighed.

"Sorry sir. I just wanted to give the class a quick pep talk. I apologize." Izuku bowed.

"Hmmm. That right?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

"Heck ya! dude got us pumped! Bring on the test man!" Kirishima bashed his fists together.

"Huh. Well in that case, don't apologize Midoriya."

"Oh...Okay sir!" Izuku smiled.

"You were really cool back there Midoriya-kun." Ochaco blushed.

"H-Hehehe, thanks...I mean it really wasn't anything too special." He became flustered himself by all the attention.

"Okay enough. Focus. First up we'll be doing a 50 meter dash. Two will go at a time. I'll be recording your times and scores. The ones that score the lowest are gone."

Some of the students gulped...

**_**Izuku's POV:**_**

Okay I can understand his reasoning but could he at least TRY to encourage them positively? He's really not doing much to boost their moral...that's kind of a teacher's job.

"No one's going anywhere cause everyone's gonna do amazing!" I shout with a reassuring smile to the others.

"Yeah! You guys kicked butt to get here and your gonna do it again!" Mineta backed me up.

I could see their faces lighten and perk up. Guess that worked. Good. I'm really happy to have Mineta backing me up. He's really enthusiastic.

"First up. Iida and Asui."

I then watch as Iida and Asui go up to the racing track and ready themselves. I see the same engines pipes on Iida's calves as in the exam...from what I can pull he can move at super speeds. I wonder what's his speed cap? Does it have negative affects on his legs or body? Does it drain him with extended use? Then there's Asui...by observing her, I'd say her quirk is something frog related. I'm pretty her saying ribbit at the end of her sentences isn't just some cute gag. Also her face and body psyche kinda give off the froggy vibes too. Can she do anything a frog can? Is she a certain species of frog? Is she limited to the powers of a certain breed of frog? Can she use powers of other frog species an-****mutter, mutter, mutter...****

"Agh!" I then feel someone jab my side. I look over to see it was Mineta.

"Dude, your muttering out loud." He told me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops...sorry. I tend to do that often."

"Allow me to help you break the habit my good sir." Minoru spoke in a snoody tone.

"Pfff...hehe. Okay okay sure."

"Ready go!" Just like Aizawa set the two off. Iida effortlessly zoomed passed Asui who then began leaping great distances but Iida kept a stead fast lead.

It took about 3 seconds for Iida to finish, while Asui finished in 5 seconds.

"Both good times. Impressive." Aizawa said in a very stoic tone. Jeez, he really is hard to impress.

"Thank you sir!" Iida bowed.

"Ribbit." Asui just nodded.

"Awesome you two!" I yelled.

"Yeah totally wicked!" Mineta added.

Iida and Asui really seemed to appreciate it as they stood back in their places near the others.

"Next. Uraraka and Ojiro." Aizawa spoke.

"Okay, here we go..." Uraraka spoke uncertain.

"I'll do my best." Ojiro spoke with confidence.

"Do your best Uraraka-chan! I believe you and you should believe in yourself too!" Izuku smiled warmly at her.

This caused Uraraka to blush very heavily.

"Yeah dude, you can do it if you just believe you can! I mean look at me! A loser like me made it here! You got this girl.~" Mineta snapped his fingers and winked at her.

Uraraka's resolve strengthened and she gripped her fists in determination.

"Right! Thank you! I'll give it all I got!" She beamed as she took her postilion along side Ojiro.

I then see her touch her clothes with her finger tips and faint pink glows emit from her fingers. Ahhh...I see! She's making her clothes lighter so she can run faster! Clever. In the exam, I saw her using her quirk. It's some sort of quirk that affects gravity. She seems to be only to activate it through touch and deactivates it by pressing her fingers together. Very cool quirk! I wonder what are it's limitations? How many things can she affect? Can she control things in zero gravity? Do-Izuku stop it...your about to ramble again...

"Go!"The teacher sounded off.

Uraraka took off running as fast as her legs could take her, Ojiro shoot off the ground like a spring with his tail. He leaped a great distance ahead of Uraraka and kept up until he reached the end finishing in 5 seconds and Uraraka shortly finished after in 7 seconds.

"Huff...huff...release..." Uraraka places her fingers together and deactivated her quirk.

"That was pretty good Uraraka-chan." Ojiro spoke to her.

"Thanks...huff...you too...oh god I'm out breathe..."

"Acceptable." Aizawa spoke blandly.

Again Aizawa didn't look too impressed...he's gonna be really hard to please. Either that or he's just a really good actor.

"You two did great! Good job!" I smiled at them.

"Awesome sauce.~" Said Mineta.

Ojiro bowed and Uraraka smiled and stood back with us.

"Next. Ashido and Aoyama." Aizawa said yawning.

I cheer on Ashido and Aoyama as they take their positions. When Aizawa gives the go, Ashido takes off by sliding on this odd white liquid that screeds from her feet. I see this liquid left burn marks on the ground. Is it some kinda acid? Hmmm. Further study required. Aoyama shot this blue sparkling laser from his navel through some...belt? I guess it helps him use his quirk. That's the only thing I can think it's for. Questions for later. Mina finished in 4 seconds while Aoyama came in 5.

"Awesome Ashido! You were great! Aoyama, I was dazzled!~" I smiled.

"Awww, thanks sweetheart.~" Ashido winks at me. I kinda blush in response, though training with Stain gave me a huge confidence boots...

Talking to girls and flirts were a WHOLE other ball park for me...

"Why thank you Midoriya my dear friend. Knowing my performance entranced you fills my heart with song!" Aoyama said with a very pearly white smile.

"Good enough." Aizawa said.

**_**Minoru's POV:**_**

Well isn't this guy just a ball of sunshine? Agh, this is gonna be an extremely boring class if he's gonna be like that ALL year long.

Whatever, besides that watching the others go was pretty rad. They've got some cool freaking quirks. Though it's nothing quite like Midoriya's or mine.~

"Next. Mineta and Todoroki." Aizawa said.

Welp that's me. I see Midoriya smirking at me, I smile and give him a thumbs up.

"Do your best you two!" Midoriya cheered.

"You got it bud." I said.

As me and Todoroki walked to the racing track, I spared a few glances at him. Gotta say, there was just this...coldness to his eyes. I didn't quite it but I guess it wasn't really important. I needed to focus. Though I couldn't quite push the thought of what kinda crazy quirk this guy has. Again regardless gotta focus.

We both take our positions and ready ourselves. I can see a few of the others looking giving me odd looks and aghh...I know those looks all too well. "The little guy" looks. They're all probably thinking I'm gonna bomb this. Well guess what? I got an ace up my sleeve. Ya know? I really want to show them what I can do. Soooo...I'm gonna add an extra 5% to my Full Cowl. It won't be for a prolonged period of time. It'll only be a few seconds, I should be able to handle 10% for like what? 2 or 3 seconds? I'm already pretty fast at 5% so 10% should be even faster!

I then channel my energy at 5% then slowly raise it to 10% as I ready to take off. I feel a slight strain in my body, probably due to the sudden limit break.

"Go!" Aizawa shouted.

I then kick off the ground and run at a faster speed then before. I can feel the air hit my face as I zoom to the finish line. I make it there a lot faster then I expected. After I come to a halt, I instantly shut off Full Cowl. I feel a small rebound hit my body, I grit my teeth in pain but shrug it off as it wasn't that bad. Todoroki then finished next sliding on ice.

"Hey man, good race." I said to him with a sporty smirk.

He only glared at me...jeez if looks could kill I'd be dead. I just turn away from him quickly, I then see the surprised looks of all the students. I smirk enjoying them very much. Never look down on the small guy!

"Very good." He showed our times. I made it in 2 seconds, while Shoto made it in 4.

"Awesome! Agh..." My body ached a small bit, but nothing too serious.

I see Aizawa give me a look, I quickly shrug off the pain again and stand back with the other students.

"That was amazing Mineta-kun!" Izuku cheered.

"Yeah! You were almost a blur!" Ochaco praised.

"Wow, guess big things really do come in small packages." Kaminari said.

"DON'T...CALL...ME...SMALL..." A faint purple aura emitted from me.

"EEP! Okay, okay! Sorry!" Kaminari raises his hands up frightened.

"Siiiigh...Forget it, it's cool" My aura faded.

**_**Izuku's POV:**_**

Minoru did really well. He's really rocking One for All, giving how he didn't react when I told him my quirk...All Might hasn't told him the whole truth.

I just hope when he does learn, he cans still come to trust me as a friend...

"Next Midoriya and Bakuguo."

Why am I not surprised? I glance over at Bakuguo who's giving me a very nasty glare. Per usual, however he also smirked thinking this was his time to show me up. Well unfortunately for him, that's not gonna be the case. Perfect time to finally try out this new quirk dad let me take off him. It's perfect for this scenario.

I smirk to myself as we head to the racing track and take our positions. I glance over at Bakuguo one last time, again he glared at me. I simply gave him a friendly smirk.

"Good luck." I said.

He only scuffed in response. I let out a soft chuckle and turn my head to focus this new quirk. Concentrating I activate it. Small glowing white wings appeared on the heels of my feet and they sparked as well.

"Go!" I hear Aizawa sound off.

I then take off the ground running at a speed equal to that of Mineta and Iida. Behind me I hear rapid explosions, Bakuguo must be using his explosions to propel himself forward. Clever but unfortunately my quirk was faster and I made it in about 3 seconds. I then slide on my feet to stop and Bakuguo finished right after me a second later then me.

The look on his face just seeped with rage seeing me beat him. It brought an odd pleasure to me, mostly because this jerk has tormented me my whole childhood for the dumbest reason.

"DEKU..." He growled.

"You did great." I then turn away from him and walk back to the others, not even giving him a chance to get out anything.

"WOW! Dude! What quirk was that?!~" Mineta bounced excitedly.

"I call it Icarus. With it I can run at super speeds and jump extremely high."

"Hmmm...Midoriya. While that is cool. That wasn't the quirk I saw you use in the entrance exam. I'm pretty sure I saw you flying at one point near the start. Then when the giant robot came you used some quirk to power up a pellet or marble." Ohcaco caught on.

"3 quirks? Is that possible?" Tokoyami spoke out.

"Well...It's part of my quirk. I can take quirks from others and use them for myself or give them."

Everyone went silent...stares stuck to him like glue.

"Your kidding...right?" Kaminari asked in disbelieve.

"No. It's true. That's my power. I call it Avarice."

"That is SO COOL!" Mina shouted ecstatic.

"Such a strong quirk." Iida muttered.

"How many quirks do you have man?!" Kirishima asked me.

"Let's see...currently 11. Or 12 counting my original quirk that allows me to do this."

"Wow! Your a total powerhouse!" Toru said.

"Excuse me Midoriya-kun. You said you TAKE quirks yes? Does this render victim quirkless?" Momo asked.

"Yes...it does sadly."

Now everyone REALLY looked afraid. Looks of fear and uncertainty. I didn't like that at all.

"BUT! I'd never STEAL a quirk! The one's I have now were given to me by some friends that didn't really want them anymore. So they let me have them instead." I lie because I sure as HELL can't tell them all the truth...

"Oh, I see. Sorry if I implicated anything..." Momo apologized.

"It's okay don't worry Momo-chan."

"Hey, don't worry guys! Midoriya here is a real cool dude. He wouldn't do any of you wrong." Mineta spoke up for me.

"Yeah, I agree. Thus far Midoriya seems like a real chill guy." Hanta agreed.

"Not much reason at all to doubt him, ribbit."

This brought a huge smile to my face, finally. A place where I truly belong.

**_**No one's POV:**_**

After that little heart filled moment the rest of the quirk assessment test went off without a hitch. Everyone scored decently with Izuku, Minoru, Iida, Bakuguo, Shoto, Tokoyami and Momo being the top scorers.

However Izuku noticed something as well as Aizawa. Everytime Minoru went up for his turn at the end he would always seem to be in pain. He would always quickly shrug it off but his face showed clearly he was hurting. Izuku figured he'd talk to him after they're results are showed. Aizawa would speak to him about it after school.

"That concludes the test. Now to tally up your scores." Aizawa spoke activating the big screen.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the huge monitor displayed their results. Izuku was scored in 1st rank, Minoru was 2nd ranked, Momo 3rd, Shoto 4th, Bakuguo 5th, Iida 6th, Tokoyami 7th. As the list reached the end...poor Toru was last ranked.

"No way..." The poor invisible girl chocked out. Her invisibility hiding the tears that were poking at her eyes.

"Very good everyone. Also, no one's going home. I lied."

"WHAAAAT!?" A few students screamed in unison.

"You mean you guys didn't catch on?" Momo asked.

"A necessary deception, to make us give it EVERYTHING we had..." Izuku spoke reliving memories of Stain's brutal training.

"I get it but kind of a dick move." Minoru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Call it what you'd like but it was the best tactic to push you all to bring out will power within you, that you probably didn't know you had. Pressure can really bring things out in people." Aizawa said with his stoic face. Yet there was an odd passion to his voice this time. He even offered them a smile for the first time.

"You should smile more often teacher. The one's who bring out the best in people are the one's who smile often!" Izuku said happily.

"Hm. We'll see. Continue to impress me and maybe I will. You all go change back and head back to class." He said walking off.

"Sigh..." Minoru sighed.

"Hey Mineta-kun?" Izuku tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun?" He turned around.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned manner.

"Fine...why?" Minoru looked confused.

"Well it's just after each of your turns, you looked to be in pain."

"Oh you noticed that..." Minoru's eyes trailed off.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Okay look, the stockpile quirk has A LOT of energy stored up in me and well. My body can't really handle ALL of it just yet. So I gotta use it at a low percentage, if not I could really mess myself up."

"I see, was that what you were doing?" Izuku asked.

"Well...I wanted to really impress everyone so I just went over my limit by 5%."

"Please don't do that. I understand your reasoning given the situation but PLEASE do NOT needlessly hurt yourself." Izuku crossed his arms.

"Yeesh, okay I won't. Sorry." Minoru flinched a bit.

"Thank you. I say this only because I care and I really didn't like seeing you in pain like that." His face dropped a bit.

Minoru kinda felt bad now, making the poor guy worry about em...

"Thanks man. Really your awesome. I'll be careful." Minoru smirked.

"Hehehe! Good!"

"Room for one more?" Ochaco came up to them.

"Always room for you sweet cheeks.~" Minoru coed.

"You are so cheesy. Want some wine with that?" The girl smirked.

"I'd GLADLY take anything you'd serve me." Minoru bows.

This earned a chuckle from both Izuku and Ochaco.

"You two did AMAZING!" She beamed.

"Well no one managed to get infinity!" Izuku laughed.

"Hehehe, true.~" She winked.

"But still you two were awesome."

"Thanks Ura-chan. You too." Minoru he gave her the peace sign.

"Thanks! Oh and um, Midoriya?" The girl got a bit quiet.

"Yes Uraraka?"

"You said you could GIVE quirks right?" She gave him a rather serious look.

"Yes, I did...Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ochaco stayed silent for a few moments then shook her head.

"Just checking to see if I heard you right, hehehe." She scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

"Oh um, okay then." Izuku seemed off put by her reaction.

Minoru feeling the air tense up, he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey we should get going to change." Minoru suggested.

"Yeah totally! Let's go!" Ochaco agreed rather quickly.

"Yeah, let's go guys!"

The three smiled and walked off together chatting all the while.

Aizawa rounded a corner to see find All Might leaning against the wall.

"Why did I know you'd be around here?" Aizawa spoke.

"Hahaha! Just checking up on our new students!"

"You shouldn't favor students All Might."

"Sigh...I'm just..."

"Worried for Minoru and worried about Izuku. All Might listen, before we accepted him here we all had a talk with him about him and his quirk. He's not some spy or snake waiting to bite. He's an honest good kid."

"I know...it's not him I distrust. I distrust that power of his. Power can change someone." All Might gritted his teeth.

"Power on it's own, just like any tool is only as dangerous as the person behind it." Aizawa replied.

"He'll use it for the right reasons. Have faith. Isn't that your thing after all?" Aizawa then walked passed him.

"Hehehe! Using my own morality against me! Well played Eraser!" The smiling man laughed as he followed Aizawa.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"No problem. Also that Minoru seems to be behaving himself. He hasn't done anything outrageously inappropriate. I can put up with glances, but if he goes beyond that, I won't be forgiving." Aizawa said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry! Minoru has learned a good amount of self restraint over these 10 months I've trained him!" All Might said proudly.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way. He has potential. Izuku too."

"Let's do our best for them both." All Might patted his shoulder.

"That IS our job." Aizawa smiled under his scarf.

All Might laughed as the two made their way back inside the school to continue the day.

**_**To be continued. **_**


	9. Chapter 9: Operation: Scout Skirt!

**_**Chapter 9: Operation: Scout Skirt!**_**

* * *

**_**No one's POV:**_**

Izuku was smiling to himself as he packed his bag to head home, after a great first day of school. He made new friends, he showed his skills and he showed all his hard work paid off. Today was a great day.

"Midoriya!~" Minoru yelled out to Izuku as he was gathering up his things.

"Oh Mineta. Hello! Did you need something?" The green haired boy smiled.

"Yes! Time to scout some chicks!" Minoru smirked.

"Sigh...Figured you were actually serious about this. Okay fine." Izuku sighed.

"YES!~"

"BUT. 3 rules. 1. No invasion of personal space. 2. No inappropriate staring. 3. No dirty or suggestive comments!" Izuku said sternly to him, trying his best to mimic his master.

Minoru shivered a bit at Izuku's tone.

"Yeah, yeah you not it bud..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks for agreeing. Alright, let's do this I guess."

"Awesome! Let operation: Scout Skirt begin!" Minoru pumped his fist up in the air.

"****( What have I gotten myself into? )****" Izuku thought to himself.

The two boys then started walking around the school grounds checking out the girls that were still sticking around even after school had ended.

"Hmmm. Pretty good, If I do say so myself.~" Minoru smirked checking out a cute blonde girl.

"She's okay." Izuku replied nervously.

"Personally, I like the pigtails. VERY cute."

"Eh...I like pony tails better. Her eyes are nice too." Izuku added.

"Ahhh, not a pigtail guy. I get it. So what's your preference Midoriya?"

"Um...well. I like long curly hair, a like for green, confident, forward, has brains." Izuku said quietly while blushing.

"Hehehehe!~ I see.~ You want a dominate girl!~" Minoru teased.

"W-What?! No!" Izuku was flabbergasted.

"Hahaha, it's okay man!~ I ain't kink shaming.~" Minoru nudged his arm.

"Sigh..." Izuku heaved a great sigh.

"Well we've been scouting for a good 15 minutes. I think that's enough." Izuku says.

"Awww, come on! Just a little longer? Pretty please?" The shorter boy begged.

"Agghh, fine. 5 more minutes, but that's IT."

"Yes! See this is why you're the best Midoriya. You let people be themselves." Minoru smiled widely.

"Well I try my best to do that."

"Well it's good enough dude." Said Minoru patting Izuku's back.

"Now let's seeee...what else do have around here? OH!" Minoru then spots two girls speaking together.

There was one average height girl with large upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets.

The other girl has chin-length, pale gray hair, parted to the right, hanging down over her eye and obscuring the majority of the left side of her face. She has dark bags under her blue eyes, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hands are usually held up as high as her elbows, with her hands draped down.

"Psss, yeah dude. Check it out. Those two. SUPER cuties.~"

"Um...yeah. The g-green haired one looks really nice." Izuku spoke nervously.

"Personally I'm digging the grey haired one. Though her posture is a bit weird and what's up that stance? Eh, it's whatever. Tsuyu does something similar." Minoru shrugged it off.

"Her chest isn't HUGE but decent. I'd say grey hair is a B cup. Rough estimate though." Minoru pondered.

"Siiigh, really?" Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. It's only between us."

"Whatever. Proceed."

"Thank you, her eyes are pretty. Though one's kinda covered it's pretty. Like her hair too. Smooth, simple and shiny. Also those lips look GREAT. What say you my dude? What ya like about green girl over there?" Minoru smirked.

"Um, well first off. I like her eyes, her curly green hair, her sharp tooth smile is kinda alluring."

"Ahhh. I see! Well looks like you've got your target locked and so do I. Okay then. Let's go talk to em."

"WHAT?! What do you mean talk to them?! I thought we were just SCOUT! As in observing from a DISTANCE. Where did this talking thing come up?!" Izuku questioned frantically.

"Well of course we're going to go talk to them. I mean, why wouldn't we?" Minoru raised an eyebrow.

"Mineta look. I'm not good at...flirting okay? Or even talking to girls in general."

"Ya talked to Ura-chan and the other girls in our class just fine earlier. Just act normal dude." Minoru tried reassuring him.

"I still don't know." He rubbed his arm.

"Sigh, Midoriya if you really don't wanna, I won't twist your arm about it. Though girls would REALLY like you man! Your so totally awesome! For real!"

"Thanks Mineta. Really. Okay I'll give it a try." Izuku smiles slightly.

"If it goes bad, I'll never ask you to do it again." Minoru shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you again. I'm happy you can be serious about situations."

"Well after training with my mentor, I learned to get serious when I gotta." Minoru chuckled a bit.

"Hehehe, good for that! Okay! I'm ready!"

"Let go woo some babes.~"

With that the too boys made their way over to the two girls.

"Hehehe! Gotta say Yanagi-chan, UA is pretty freaking sweet! Rad people, rad teachers and just rad everything really!" The green haired girl laughed with her toothy grin.

"I guess it's fine Tokage-chan." The grey haired replied with an emotionless deadpan voice and face.

"Jeez, ghost girl. Up your SPIIRTS why don't ya?! Hahahah!"

The girl did not reply and merely stared at Tokage with the same expression.

"I'll get you to laugh and or smile one day. ONE. DAY. DO. YOU. HERE. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" She spoke in a dramatic raspy hissing voice

"Yes, I hear you quite well." Yanagi replied casually.

"Well she sure is lively." Minoru spoke coming up to them along with Izuku who was smiling very nervously.

"Hmmm? Well, well. Lookie what we got here. Walking broccoli and a small grape." Tokage smirked looking at the two boys.

Minoru's left eye twitched at her comment, while Izuku only seemed confused.

"****( Okay was the small remark really needed?! )****" Minoru roared in his mind.

"Hahaha! Just kidding boys!~ Wassup?" She crossed her arms.

"Ahem, well um. Me and my friend here thought you two girls seemed pretty cool, so we thought we'd come and say hello. Right Izu-buddy?"

"****( Izu-buddy? Whatever. )**** Y-Yes Minoru." Izuku replied.

"Ahhhh, that right now? Hear that Yanagi? These boys wanna make marry with us.~"

"We speak if you'd like." Yanagi said.

"Awesome! Well first off. Names. I'm Minoru Mineta. Heya."

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya...h-hi..."

The green haired girl noticed Izuku's blushing and flustered state. She smiled and took advantage of this to have some fun.

"I'm Setsuna Tokage, but YOU can call me Setsu Freckles.~" She smirked and winked at him.

"U-U-UM, I. O-OKAY." Izuku wheezed out.

"****( Jeez dude, what are ya trying to do? Talk? Or lay an egg? )****" Minoru cringed.

"I'm Reiko Yanagi. Hello." The grey haired girl spoke still in her emotionless tone.

"Are you okay Yanagi-chan?" Minoru asked.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing you just. Well, kinda seem gloomy."

"I'm always like this." She replied.

"Wow, really? Hmm. ****( Okay that makes her a tougher nut to crack. That other girl has her eyes set Midoriya, so I'll try my luck with this one. )****"

"Hey, lookie here. You've got green curly hair just like me!~" Setsuna played with Izuku's hair.

"U-Um...y-yes, I d-do. I'm h-happy you like it...****( OMG, OMG, OMG. She's TOUCHING ME! )****" Izuku was a blushing mess.

"Like it? I LOVE it.~ We're hair twins!~ ****( God I can't help myself, this boy is so cute!~ )****" Setsuna coed.

"Sooo, Yanagi. How are ya liking UA?" Minoru asked with a smile.

"It's interesting." She replied.

"Ah I see. Anything about it you find interesting? ****( Gotta draw out more answers with people like her. Other wise the conversation will end WAY too quick. )****"

"The students and staff intrigue me." She said.

"I can see that. Same here! Cool pro hero teachers and cool students! What's there NOT to like eh?!~" Minoru smirked.

"I guess your right, though things could easily turn sour."

"Ah, well yeah. You've got a point there, but HEY! That's what friends are for right? When going to a new school, you find out who you can trust right away. Soooo, when thing do get sour, you got someone watching your back."

Reiko seemed somewhat affected by this but barely.

"Yes. That is a good thing. Though trust is something that is earned over time and is not easy to bestow easily and freely." She stared into his eyes with a calm glare.

Minoru kinda shivered a bit by her stare as if she had gazed right into his very soul. He could tell she's had her trust betrayed in the past. She just has that look in her eyes, it's familiar to him because well...he'd been there before. Both on the receiving and giving end. It sucks immensely either way.

"Trust me, I know. Though Yanagi-chan. You can trust me. I swear. I won't lie I've been a moron in the past and well, even a little now but I've gotten better." He said sincerely.

She stared back at him for a few moments silently as if judging his words.

"It takes a brave person to admit their own faults openly like that. So I think I can take your word for it. I hope to learn more of you Mineta-kun, so that we may become friends." Her stoic face remained but there was a slight lightness to her voice this time around.

"****( Not a smile but hey I'll take it! )**** Same here Yanagi-chan. Anyways um, maybe see you around?" Minoru said shyly.

"Very well." She said plainly.

"Oh really? Neat! **( Half expected her to either reject/slap me. )**" He sweat dropped a bit.

"S-So Setsu, you must b-be very skilled to b-be here." Izuku stammered.

"Yeah, I'm PRETTY badass. I was actually recommended here." She smirked in a cocky manner twirling her hair on her finger.

"Really?! Wow that's amazing! You must be super strong!" Izuku beamed with excitement.

Setsuna chuckled at his dorky reaction, she found it adorably endearing.

"Hehehe, well thanks for the compliment Freckles. However..." She then got close to her ear.

"Flattery will only get you so far with me.~" She teased.

Izuku's face turned beat red and steam fumed from his ears.

"Hahahahaha!~ I like this guy! Really, I do!~" Setsuna laughed hysterically.

"O-Oh happy, you do." The boy pouted.

"Hehehe, okay, okay Izu-kun I'm sorry.~ All joking aside your really interesting and I totally would not mind chatting you up again." She said earnestly.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah dude! Your funny and cute!~" She flicked his nose.

"C-Cute? Oh wow, thanks. ****( *Internal incoherent squeals of happiness.* )****"

"Yep, cute.~ Hehehe.~ Alright, I gotta get going. Fun talking to ya."

"I as well must take my leave." Reiko spoke up.

"Awww, well we'll both see you girls around! Stay awesome!~"Minoru gave the finger gun hand gesture to them with a smile.

"U-Um y-yeah stay cool." Izuku tried his best to flirt while smiling.

"As long as you stay so freaking cute Freckles.~" She winked making Izuku hide his face in his hands. She laughed as she walked off.

Reiko merely nodded and walked off as well.

"Well, that actually went well!" Minoru smiled.

"Y-Yeah, oh man my face burns." Izuku grumbled rubbing his face.

"You weren't kidding when you said you hadn't done this before." Minoru have a sympathetic look.

"That's what I've been saying." He finally regained his composer.

"Yeah well, don't worry. It'll get easier eventually." Minoru assured him giving him a thumbs up.

"All things are hard before there easy." Izuku added with a smile.

"Hehehe! There ya go pal."

"Yes thanks, also Mineta. Can I speak to you about your power for a moment?" Izuku looked serious.

"What is it dude?" The shorter boy looked concerned.

"I know your power is great but...PLEASE. Don't let it go to your head and make you drive you to make a big mistake." Izuku spoke.

Minoru stared back at him with a rather unreadable face. Izuku was rather unease by this. Minoru then turned away and began to speak.

"I know Midoriya." His voice has this sharp seriousness to it. Izuku was surprised to hear this kinda tone from Minoru.

"From the moment I came into this power, I already let it go to my head. I was so excited to have this power. I was thinking everything was gonna change for me just like that. That I was gonna be some top tier badass."

"When people come into their quirks. It's like a dice roll. You have a chance to roll a quirk that pretty much useless, helpful, strong, or god like. With this new latent quirk. I felt like I got a lucky god roll but, the thing is."

"As powerful as it is. I can't fully control it, I learned that the painful way. Totally mangled my arm on my FIRST attempt using it. Then I realized, I got a long way to go. If it wasn't for my mentor and a friend of his, I could have been in serious trouble. All because of my stupid ego." Minoru clenched his fists.

"There's no easy way around this. I have to go bit by bit with this power. I have to learn to grow it and myself. To be honest. I'm GLAD I can't use 100% of this power just yet. Because to be honest, I'm afraid of where I could have drifted off if I could have. No. I'm just gonna take it slow and earn this power bit by bit." His sharp tone lessened.

"I don't care how long it takes, I have to stick it out. Just like my mentor who spent 10 months sticking my annoying antics out to help me become something better. He did so much for me and I've finally made him proud. I'm not about to just turn around and spit in his face."

"So you really don't need to tell me not to let things go to my head. I already learned that lesson Midoriya." He finally turns and gives him a deep stare.

Izuku could only stare back in silence. He was so taken back that Mineta, this goofy friend he made that always acted like such a jokester could get so serious so quickly.

"I see. So you have. Well then. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and lecture you. Please forgive me." Izuku the bows.

"Sigh, it's okay dude. I get it though after all that in that quirk test. Me pushing my body and stuff and laughing off the pain. I get how you would kinda get that impression. I was just trying to show the others what I could do, you as well. I was just...trying to prove I belong here." Minoru's voice dropped as he ducked his head.

Izuku walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mineta. You've already proven it. The fact your willing put yourself through agony to show your potential, speaks volumes about you." Izuku smiled warmly.

Minoru looked up and smiled back at Izuku. He felt his resolve return.

"Thanks man. You're the best!" Minoru leap up and hugged Izuku.

Izuku was surprised by hugged Minoru back as well.

"No. YOU'RE the best!" Izuku laughed.

Unknowingly to them, All Might was passing by and witness the whole scene between them. This could only bring a smile to the man's face. Maybe he had been worrying for nothing. This Midoriya really was a upright fellow. Just someone wanting to do the right thing. Then Mineta, he thought he'd have to watch him extra closely here but...

All Might: "****( It seems he already has someone to watch his back. I think those two will push each other quite far. )****"

All Might: "****( But I'll always be here for them both and point them in the right direction. Maybe I should have a proper talk to young Midoriya in person soon. Yes, I think that would be good. Mineta as well. Just to check on him. )****"

All Might chuckled to himself and carried on with his business leaving the two boys in their touching moment.

Minoru let go of Izuku and landed back on his feet.

"Hey, before we part ways. Why don't we go get some ramen?" Izuku suggested.

"Sounds good to me!~" Minoru laughed.

"Hehehe, okay let's go!" Izuku smiled leading the way and Minoru followed close behind.

"Thanks for what you said Midoriya. Really. Made me feel more confident."

"No issue at all. I'm always happy to encourage others." The green haired boy replied.

"Well I appreciate it a lot brotato!~"

This earned a very cheery laugh from Izuku and Minoru joined in on it. At this moment, these two knew they were destined to be friends. This school year was going to be one hell of party.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle Trial

**_**No one's POV:**_**

"Dude I am SO hyped for this!" Minoru explained carrying a case that contained his hero outfit.

He along with the other students were currently making their way to the changing rooms to slip into their hero outfits for All Might's hero trails class.

"I am too man! I've been itching for this part!" Kirishima pumped his fist in the air. "Time to show how much of a man I can be!~"

"We get it dude, your manly and stuff." Kaminari smiled rolling his eyes.

"Hehehe, I think his energy is really good. He may invigorate the others who are nervous." Izuku said.

"Wise words Midoriya." Tokoyami complimented.

"It's true." Izuku smiled. "If one person show's confidence in a situation where most others are nervous...their confidence is bound to become contagious."

"Well it's sure rubbing off on me!~" Mina cheered.

"I must say it's raising my moral as well." Momo added chuckling.

"See? What did I tell you?~" Izuku grinned ear to ear.

"Hmm. Yes Midoriya, I do see. I will take these words to heart." Tokoyami nodded.

"Awesome!" Izuku patted his back.

After a brief session of changing the students emerge from the changing rooms in their hero outfits.

****( Izuku's looks the same as it does when he gets it redone, only it's red and he has a long black scarf around his neck instead of the mouth mask and he has a green kodashi sword strapped to his lower back near his waist. )****

****( Mineta's is vastly different. He has no mask on his head, he has on a dark purple leather jacket with small armor pads on the shoulders, elbows, and chest plate underneath the jacket. There's a grape symbol with static around it patched on the back of the jacket. He has a utility belt as well. He has dark purple jeans with small armor pads on the knees. He has purple steel toe combat boots with yellow streaks on the side of them and small grapes symbols on the heels. He has yellow gloves made for combat and shock resistance. They have purple streaks along the wrist of the gloves. Finally he has a small yellow bandanna around his neck with a smile printed across it. )****

"Hehehe! This costume feels great! Good thing I rethought my costume at the last minute." Mineta laughed.

"Really? Why? Ribbit." Tsu looked down to him.

"Well, it was kinda. How say it? Lame." He said flatly.

"Judging by your face and voice, that's no understatement." Hanta said.

"It couldn't have been that bad Mineta-kun." Izuku comforted him.

"Yeah, though I wish mine wasn't so tight. Jeez." Ochaco whined stretching around in her costume.

"PLEASE. Don't make me talk about it." Minoru rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow, it REALLY must have been bad.~" Toru laughed.

"What have I been saying?!" Minoru throw his head back in a dramatic manner earning laughs from the others.

"Hold on, Toru-chan?" Minoru looked at Toru's outfit.

"Yeah?"

"Um, are like...the rest of your costume parts invisible too or something?"

"No. These gloves and boots are the only thing I'm wearing." She replied.

"So does that mean your..."

"In the buff? Pretty much." She shrugged.

Minoru was now internally screaming that there was a naked girl right next to him and screaming even more that he can't fucking SEE IT!

"****( No, no, no. Minoru. No. Bad. We've been over this. You went through 10 months of mental and psychical training for this. Control yourself! )****" He battled with his thoughts.

"****( Hmm. Maybe I should switch my invisibility quirk with Toru's. That seems a bit extreme to fight naked. Oh but wait I don't wanna be invisible forever...eh nevermind. )****" Izuku thought to himself.

"Um, are you okay Mineta-kun?" Toru waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I think your nose is bleeding." Ochaco said in a concerned voice.

"YEP. Toootally fine." His eyes darted away from her...only to catch sight of Momo's outfit.

"****( OH GOD WHY?! )****"

Afterwards at the training grounds they were met the same decoy city that was used in the entrance exams. Izuku, Ochaco and Minoru got a faint wave of nostalgia come over them. This was where they first met, all three shared a quick glance at each other with a smile.

Just then All Might swooped down from the sky and landed spectacularly.

"Hahahahahaha! Students! Happy to see you all in your hero outfits!" All Might cheered. "You all look like great heroes in the making!"

"Thanks sir!" Izuku saluted.

"Yeah thanks All Dude." Minoru smiled.

"Haha! Now then. Without further a do. Welcome to foundational hero studies! I shall be instructing you fine students today! Today I have a battle trial planned for you all!"

"Heh, finally some REAL action. I won't go easy on any of you extras. You give me a challenge, wanna show my skills." Bakuguo smirked.

Izuku, Minoru and Ochaco rolled their eyes.

"****( Need some ice? Your heads swollen. )****" Ochaco thought to herself.

"Now young Bakuguo, that is no way to talk to your fellow classmates." All Might scolded.

"Tch, whatever." The blonde scoffed.

"Ahem. That aside. Allow me to explain this battle trial!"

All Might then explained the battle trial. This would be an indoor battle trial. There would be two pairs of students together, on two teams. Heroes vs Villains. The battle trial replicates a situation where the villains are hiding a super weapon inside the building and the heroes must secure it or defeat the villains within a time limit. The villains are granted the victory if they successful protect the payload or capture the heroes.

"Now that, that's all explained. Everyone choose your partners!"

"****( Hmmm. Maybe I'll choose Mineta, we we're a pretty good team in the entrance exams. )****" Izuku thought as he turned, only to see Ochaco right in front of him smiling.

"****( EEEP! So close! )****" He blushed.

"Hey Midoriya, would you be my partner? I wanna return the favor for you saving me. I'll repay Mineta-kun somehow too." She smiled so innocently.

"****( How can I turn that down? )**** Sure thing Uraraka-chan. Let's do our best." Izuku smiled nervously.

"Yay!~" Ochaco cheered.

"****( Damn. There goes Midoriya, crap I was counting on him being my partner. )****" Minoru groaned inside his head.

"****( Now what? Come on. Who would be a good match for me? Iida? No too high strong. Baku-why am I even considering him an option? Toru?...NO. That's a disaster waiting to happen. Mezo? Maybe. Kaminari? That can be a definite maybe. Momo? Eh, probably not and for reas-)****" His thoughts were cut off by...

"Mineta-kun?" Momo came up to him.

"****( Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. You can do this Minoru, keep your eyes on her eyes and no where else! ) ****Heya Momo-chan. Wassup?" He strained a smile while trying to keep his eyes from scrolling down.

"Well if it is okay. May I ask that you be my partner please? I believe we would make an excellent team."

"****( Okay, wow. The one time I actually WANTED a girl to avoid me and this happens. Huh, this is a new feeling. Not sure I like it. Either way I'd feel like a dick to just turn her down so. ) ****Um, sure! Hehehe, why not?" He smiled.

"Excellent! Thank you for accepting me." She bowed.

"Hehehe, yeah no problem Momo-chan.****( Just play it cool dude. )****"

"Just shut up and pair me four eyes!" Bakuguo roared.

"Sigh, Very well but may I ask you not be so vulgar?" Iida sighed.

"Oh yeah that'll happen." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"****( Stay Iida. Stay strong. )****" Izuku wished his blue haired friend luck.

It didn't take long for the rest of the students to pair up, after that was said and done, the students drew lots to be either villains or heroes. Izuku & Ochaco were heroes as team A and Minoru & Momo were villains as team C.

"Now the teams that will be duking it out first aaaaaaare!" All Migh drew from the hero and villain boxes

"These guys!" He pulled a ball with an A on it from the hero box and a ball with a D on it from the villain box. Which so happened to be Bakuguo's and Iida's team.

"****( Perfect. Finally. My chance to show Bakuguo that I'm not scared of him anymore and that I've grown past him. )****" Izuku's heart burned with determination.

"****( Good, finally time to put this shitty nerd back in his place! )****" He scowled at Izuku.

"Good luck in there you two." Minoru wished the two luck.

"Thank you Mineta-kun." Izuku smiled.

"Yeah thanks!" Ochaco beamed.

"C'mon shitty four eyes." Bakuguo stomped off.

"Sigh..." Iida shook his head following.

"I feel bad for him." Minoru said.

"Same." Izuku walked off as well.

"I'll do something nice for him after this." Ochaco smiled following Izuku.

All Might and the other students headed off to the monitoring room to watch the battle.

Izuku and Ochaco took their places outside the building and slipped their ear piece com links into their ears.

"This will be exciting!" Ochaco said happily.

"I wish I could say the same for myself, but this is gonna be kinda personal for me." He rubbed his arm.

"Why? Wait. Is it because of Bakuguo?" She looked concerned.

"Yes, it is." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Honestly, what is his problem with you? The way he acts to you really is appalling."

"He's a stuck up jerk with a superiority complex. He thinks he's better then everyone, sees everyone else as extras, and is flat out rude for reason. He's under this dumb impression I look down on him because I checked on him when he feel into a shallow river when we were kids."

"He thinks I looked at him like he was a weakling. No. I looked concerned cause he could have hit his head, drowned and DIED." Izuku spat.

"That is. Very, very dumb." Ochaco admitted.

"I know it is. He's bullied me my whole life for no reason and even told me to go kill myself." He scuffed.

"Oh my." Ochaco clasped his hands in hers and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Do NOT pay him any mind. He's just jealous of you, don't let him drag you down to his level. You are AMAZING and nice!"

Izuku's face blushed four shades of red.

"Hehehe, thanks Ura-chan. Your so kind." He looked away smiling.

"Don't mention it!~" She then released his hands.

"Ahem! Now we should think of a plan." Izuku dawns a serious face.

"Oh um, I'm not so good at that..." Ochaco said.

"Ah, I see. Well allow me."

Ochaco nodded and showed she was listening.

"Okay well Bakuguo will more then likely come after me. So you can slip away while he's focused on me. Iida will more then likely stay behind and defend the weapon, since Bakuguo will be so blinded trying to hurt me he won't even pay you much mind. So when we encounters us I'll draw his attention and you slip by."

"Also I'll spawn a decoy to go with you." Izuku says.

"Decoy?" Ochaco tilts her head.

"Oh one of my quirks. I can make decoys of myself. I can make up to three. However they're not very durable. If I make one, that one can take three hits before vanishing. If I make two then they both have two hits, if I make three, they go in one hit." Izuku explained.

"However they are very useful. They can use all the quirks I can and they can go how ever far they want."

"Wow! That's really cool! So how are we gonna use them?!" Ochaco asked excitedly.

"Well like I said, I'm gonna spawn a decoy to follow you to Iida. Once there stay out of sight and have the decoy go invisible. Then show yourself and keep Iida distracted then the decoy will sneak over unseen and touch the weapon." Izuku smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me!~ This will be a cake walk!"

"Don't get cocky and never underestimate your foes." Izuku said to her in a stern tone.

"Eep, sorry. Hehehe." She laughed nervously.

"Good!~ Let's go!" The boy cheered heading off into the building and Ochaco quickly followed.

As they traversed through the building the others watched them all from the monitoring room.

"****(Okay Minoru. Watch and observe all you can. Watch what you see and use it as inspiration. )****" Minoru watches focused.

"****( Okay Young Midoriya. Show me how different you are from your father. )****" All Might thought as he watched Izuku closely.

Bakuguo stomped angrily through the halls of the building after leaving Iida to defend the weapon. Iida of course didn't like the plan but didn't want to spend 5 minutes arguing with him.

"****( Doesn't matter how many quirks he has. I'll crush him until there's nothing left. )****"

"****( That's all he is. A bug. A bug for me to crush. He's nothing! A spineless weakling! )****" Explosions crackled from his hands.

"Hmmm..." Izuku using his werewolf ears...they perk up.

"Ochaco. Get ready. He's closing in." He readied himself.

"Right!" Ocahco also readied herself as well.

Just then Bakuguo rounded a corner and lunched himself at Izuku with an explosion. He then cocked his right hand for a his signature right hook. Izuku quickly dodged and grabs a hold of his arm. Ochaco too this opportunity to dart passed the both of them.

With one fluent motion Izuku over the shoulder slams Bakuguo to the ground. Bakuguo grunted as his back slammed on the ground. Izuku followed up slamming Bakuguo with an frost explosion sending him flying back the way they had came.

Izuku then spawned a decoy that joined Ochaco in fleeing the fight.

"Heya, Decoy Izuku at your service!" The decoy spoke.

"Oh you talk too?" Ochaco asked.

"That and more. Don't worry, I already know the plan. I got your back." The decoy smiled.

"Right on! Let's do this!" Ochaco and the Decoy pressed on to the upper parts of the building.

"Very impressive." Momo complimented.

"He timed that perfectly. He spawned the decoy to follow Uraraka after landing a large attack that not only sent his foe flying but obscured his vision, thus Bakuguo didn't see Midoriya spawn the decoy." Tokoyami pitched in.

"Dude's a clever fox." Minoru smirked.

"****( Good luck Ura-chan. )****" Izuku wished his partner good luck as Baukuo quickly recovered and shot back up.

"Tch, lucky shot." He snarled as smoke seeped from his hands.

"Here we are again Bakuguo." Izuku said as frost mist seeped from his hands.

"Finally stopped calling me Kacchan? Good. It was fucking annoying." He got into a stance.

"Yes, because I figured..." He gripped the handle of his kodachi.

"What's the point? We're not friends and quite frankly. We never were." Izuku's eyes focused sharply on Bakuguo.

bakuguo was a little off put by this, just like how he was at the entrance exams. This new Izuku was not something he was used too, but he quickly shrugged it off. Him growing a back bone meant nothing. Deku was still Deku.

"But I can play along." Izuku unsheaved his blade half way.

Right as Bakuguo was about launch an attack him, Izuku activated his Icarus quirk and he went full power on them. Though Bakuguo's reaction time was normally incredible, Izuku's top speed completely caught him off guard. Like a dash of lightning Izuku zipped passed Bakuguo and slashed his right arm, leaving an open gash on it.

"GAAH!" Bakuguo yelped and held his arm and looked back as Izuku came to a halt just a few meters away.

The Icarus quirk shut off as Izuku turned to face Bakuguo with a rather stoic expression and it enraged Bakuguo. There wasn't a single trace of fear or doubt in his eyes.

"****( What the fuck?! He moved so fast I couldn't even react! )****"

"Wow...did anyone else follow that?" Kirishima spoke out.

"Nope. Total blur." Kaminari said.

"Wooo! Go get em Midoriya!" Minoru cheered.

Izuku's blade was now stained with Bakuguo's blood, he looked down at the bloodied blade then to Bakuguo.

"Though I've always admired the color green. I've gained a new respect for red." Izuku's tone become ominously dark as he dragged his tongue along the blade, licking up the blood.

Bakuguo winched seeing him do that, what kinda change or training did he go through?

"Oh that is badass!" Mina shouted.

"That made my skin crawl." Jirou cringed.

Just then red glowing streaks appeared down Izuku's eyes and reached from the top of his head and down to his jaw. The same thing for Bakuguo but however though he wasn't able to see the marks he did feel an odd chill come over him.

"Agh. What the hell was that you shitty nerd?!"

"Why would I explain my abilities to my foe? ****( Damage reduction activated. )****" Izuku's eyes narrowed at Bakuguo as he sheaved his sword.

"Screw it! I'll still pound you to pieces!" Bakuguo rocketed himself at Izuku with explosions from his hands.

Izuku took a stance ready and activated his kinetic energy manipulation quirk.

"****( Can only use 3 quirks at a time for now. So keep up the damage reduction quirk, Kinetic energy quirk and just switch up the third here and there but I'll stick with ice explosions for now. )****" Throw his arm up to block a left round house kick from Bakuguo. Izuku quickly absorbed the kinetic energy from Bakuguo's kick. The blonde followed up by pointing his hand at Izuku ready to let off an explosion.

Izuku quickly braced himself and covered his face with his arms, his foe then unleashed an explosion at point blank range. The explosion send Bakuguo flying back, however Izuku remained rooted in place. The force of the explosion, as well as the damage was reduced due to the damage reduction quirk. Also he had absorbed the kinetic force of the explosion as well.

The smoke obscured the vision of both Bakuguo and the monitors from seeing Izuku.

"Ouch...he ate that one good." Hanta winched a bit.

"Is he okay?" Rikido looked a bit concerned.

"Oh trust me. He's more then okay." Minoru smirked.

When the smoke cleared Izuku was still standing. A bit scoffed but not very harmed.

"Nice move Villain." Izuku lowered his arms to show he wasn't that damaged.

"( The Hell?! That was a point blank blast! )" Bakugou snarled.

"Try this on for size." Izuku turned his left arm into the missile launcher mode and fires about 5 at the blonde, while gripping his kodachi with his other free hand.

Bakuguo swiftly responded by sending big explosion at the missiles, destroying them before they reached him. As Bakuguo did this Izuku hastily charged his katana with kinetic energy along with his arm and swung his arm forward. A razor sharp slash wave of force erupted from the blade and flew through the smoke from his missiles and Bakuguo's explosion created.

Bakuguo was surprised and managed to dodge it but his right shoulder was sliced a bit by the attack. Izuku dashed ahead sheaving his sword, he jumped ahead at Bakuguo threw a spinning kick. Bakuguo ducked it but didn't see Izuku's other leg coming around, Izuku's other leg smacked Bakuguo across the face making his stagger a bit. The blonde growled and responded with a forward thrust along with an explosion, Izuku spun around his arm right before the explosion. Izuku then elbowed his foe in the jaw, Bakuguo retaliated with a jab to the Izuku's side. He grunted a small bit and amp up his fist with kinetic force and slammed his palm into Bakuguo's chest.

"AGH!" He then went sliding back a few meters.

"BASTARD..." Bakuguo growled at Izuku.

"Oh what? Are you angry because your losing to someone who you deemed weaker then you?" Izuku tilted his head in a mocking manner trying to rile up Bakuguo.

"Or are you angry because it's being made painfully clear you're not as strong as you think you are?" He smiled.

Bakuguo's hands crackled with explosions, his eyes burned with hate.

"I see what Midoriya is doing. He's trying to mess with Bakuguo's emotions to make him slip up. Trying to anger him and make him unfocused." Tokoyami explained.

"A cunning strategy. Using your foes own mental unsuitability or immaturity to your advantage." Momo analyzed.

"****( Dang, Midoriyas got some pretty sick moves. I really don't have a solid fighting style myself. Just bits and pieces of moves from characters in fighting games mashed together. I need to work on that. )****"

Izuku was about to make another move until a loud ringing sound could be heard and Bakuguo's left gauntlet flashed red. Izuku raised an eyebrow while Bakuguo smirked.

"I'm all loaded up. Wanna see something really special Deku?"

Izuku didn't answer nor did his stoic expression falter.

"I screed nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up." He pointed his arm toward Izuku and pulled back piece of his gauntlet for a pin to stick out.

"These bracers have been storing up my sweat inside them for one monster blast!" Bakuguo smiled manically as he placed his finger around the pin.

"****( Good to know. Hmm. Full power ice explosion with both hands, plus a kinetic amp up should be able match his blast. )****" Izuku put his arms forward with both palms wide open and aimed forward. His palms glowed a bright blue.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT DEKU!" Bakuguo smiled as he pulled the pin fully out and a massive explosion erupted from his gauntlet and barreled toward Izuku.

Izuku then fired a full power ice explosion powered up with kinetic energy resulting in a much bigger and more powerful blast then Bakuguo's. As both attacks collided, Izuku's overpowered Bakuguo's and tore through his attack. Bakuguo didn't even have time or space to avoid the attack as it engulfed him.

Iida felt and heard a large crash come from below him, he quickly turned on his com to get an answer from Bakuguo.

"Bakuguo! Come in! What was that explosion?! Hello!?" He tried desperately to reach his partner but to no avail.

"Sigh. Come on Iida. Focus. You are a villain. Mwahaha! I am the personification of evil!" Iida put on his best villainous act.

Ochaco was about to laugh but the Decoy Izuku quickly silenced her.

"Sorry." She whispered. The Decoy gave a silent nod.

"Okay are you ready?" She asked quietly.

The Decoy gave a thumbs up.

"Good. Go." Ochaco then revealed herself and the clone went invisible and sneaked off.

"Uraraka! How brave of you to come out and face me!"

"Well of course! What kind of heroine would I be?" She smirked.

"Hahaha! Well it was a fool errand! I've removed all the objects within this room, so you have nothing to float!" He laughed.

"Oh no, this could be an issue..." She pretend to feel out played.

"Hehehe, is that fear I see?! Truly you see the gravity of your situation!" He placed both his hands on his hips.

"Was that...a low key pun?" Uraraka giggled a bit.

"W-What?! No! I just um...oh dear." Iida stammered to explain while the Decoy drew ever closer to the weapon.

While Uraraka's diversion was taking place, back down below with Izuku, the hall before him was damaged and covered with ice and frost mist.

"Argh.****( Looks like I overestimated his attack. I guess just a full power blast was enough. I hope he's okay. Though given Bakuguo, he probably is. )****" Izuku's arms shook a little from the pain due to the strain of his own attack. He also felt the damage reduction quirk wear off.

As the the mist cleared, it revealed Bakuguo lying on his back up against a wall. The surrounding wall behind him was cracked slightly thus indicated the impact of him slamming against it. He didn't appear to be moving. Upon adjusting his eyes, Izuku saw that Bakuguo was slowly coming too.

"****( This ends now. )****" Izuku activated his icarus quick and dashed at great speed toward Bakuguo.

Bakuguo eye's opened just in time to see Izuku's blade at his throat.

"This fight is over." Izuku spoke in a cold tone.

Bakuguo growled with explosion's coming off his hands, Izuku quickly pressed the blade against his throat.

"You fucking piece of SHIT! No one beats me! Especially not you!" The blonde boy roared.

"Game over! The Heroes WIN!" All Might's voice boomed over the coms.

"WHAT?!" Both Bakuguo and Iida shouted in unison.

"H-How?! She didn't get to the weapon?!" Iida asked frantically looking behind him...only to see the Decoy Izuku there leaning against it.

"Hehehe, sorry. Hope you didn't mind." The decoy chuckled.

"AH! The weapon! How did you get there?!" Iida was beyond confused.

"Just snuck by."

"Hahaha! Yes alright! We won!" Uraraka bounced up and down cheering.

"Oh man that was sick! I thought Bakuguo was gonna blow Izuku away with that big blast!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, but Izuku was all like. BITCH. PLEASE!~ Epic!" Kaminari laughed.

"Midoriya is truly a formidable foe." Toko spoke quietly.

"Yes, what with so many powers at his disposal, his skill and cunning, it makes him a very difficult combatant."

"Got that right. ****( Holy Hell, Midoriya's a beast! Man I got a lot of catching up to do. )****" Mineta sweat dropped.

"As I said. It's over." Izuku stood up and sheaved his sword with a little spin.

"Thanks for the fight. I had fun." Izuku bowed and walked off.

Bakuguo was silent though his anger boiled inside him, he wanted to lash out at him. How dare he! How dare that weakling look down on him! Again! However, his pride had shattered significantly. He was hardly able to keep up with Izuku, this hand to be the first time since the sludge villain that...he had felt so helpless. Izuku of all people, had him at his mercy just a few seconds ago. Had this fight been real, Izuku could have ended him there and then.

"****( No. NO. I won't accept this! He may have won this time! But I won't lose to him again! I'll get stronger! Stronger to a point to where his quirks won't mean anything! )****" The blonde grunted as he stood back up. Eyes burning onto Izuku as he walked off.

"****( Enjoy this win while you can Deku. It'll be the last one you ever get over me! )****" His heart stung as the bitter feeling of defeat washed over him. His eyes didn't lie, the tears poking at his eyes were real. He gripped his fist tightly as they slowly fell.

Izuku made it out the building and was shortly greeted by Uraraka and the decoy walking out as well.

"We did it Midoriya!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"AHHHH...Y-Yeah! W-We did!~****( Too close, too close, TOO CLOSE! )****" He blushed violently.

"Mission accomplished sir!" The decoy saluted before vanishing.

"Your planned worked great! You're amazing!" Ochaco looked into his eyes still holding onto him.

"T-Thanks, hehe. Y-You too. Now um...w-we should get back!" He stuttered.

"Oh right, sorry!~ Hehe." She nervously laughed letting go of him.

"Well let's go partner!~" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Izuku blushed more, he wanted to protest but just let it be.

"****( Well that was quite the lose. At least I tried though. )****" Iida consoled himself making his way out the building. However he came across Bakuguo with his head down. His shoulders were trembling and he was wiping his eyes.

Iida instantly came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bakuguo. Are you okay?" Iida asked concernedly.

Bakuguo only smacked his hand away.

"Shitty four eyes, I don't want your pity! Fuck off!" The blonde then huffed and stomped off.

Iida stood there in silence for a few moments and sighed.

"Sigh. UA's entrance exams were not rational enough. How does someone of his demeanor get accepted into a proper prestige school like this?" Iida crossed his arms and continued to make his way out of the building.

"****( He's strong, clever and humble. Young Midoriya. Please stay on the path of right. )****" All Might said a quick prayer.

"Okay then! Time for the next round! Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jirou Vs Momo Yaoyorozu & Minoru Mineta!" All Might announced.

"Gulp. Here we go." Minoru said quietly.

"Mineta-kun. Let us do our best. I'm counting on you." Momo said to him with a smile.

"R-Right Momo-chan. You got it." He said with a strained smile.

"****( Do NOT lose it here Minoru. All Might as well as everyone else will be watching. Be cool. Be cool. )****"

"Alright! Ready for this Jirou?" Kaminari smirked to her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this. We won't hold back you two." She said to her opposing team.

"It would be an insult if you did." Momo replied.

"Yeah! Go big or go home!" Minoru added.

"Well then, I guess you should head home shorty.~" Kaminari joked.

"OH, okay you just earned yourself a kick in the grapes!" Minoru's eye twitched.

"Oof man. Take a joke." Kaminari smikred.

"I will take any joke but short jokes." Minoru huffeded.

"AHEM. Let us be off." Momo quickly got everyone focused again and made her way out the monitoring room.

"Wait for me!" Minoru ran after her and both Kaminari and Jirou followed as well.

"****( Good luck young Mineta. Let's see how much you've matured. )****" All Might smiled.

Minoru was nervous of course but, oddly excited. Why though? He couldn't really figure it out but he would see these new feelings through in this battle. Izuku felt lighter as he and Ocacho walked to the monitoring room where the others were. He felt like he finally got some weight off of his shoulders. He finally faced his bully and proved not only did he not fear him anymore, he also proved he was a better person. He smiled warmly to himself, he felt like he had taken another step in his journey.

However, there was much more to come and he would enthusiastically await them all. He would certainly tell his master all about today when school was over.

_**To be continued. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Trial: Part 2

**_**No one POV: **_**

"You can do this Minoru, you can do this." Minoru breathed in and out.

"Mineta-kun please. I know you're nervous. However I've seen what you can do. You can do it." Momo reassured him.

"Hehehe, thanks Momo." He smiled to her.

"Your welcome. Now then. Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"Wha? Why are you asking me for a plan? You're the smart one out of the two of us." Minoru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't sell yourself short."

Minoru's winced like he just got shot in the back.

"****( AGHHH...SHORT...)****"

"We are a team as of now and we should share ideas. So if you have thoughts I'd like to hear them."

"Well um, could ya make some good ear plugs? We'll need them for Jirou's sound attacks." Minoru said ribbing his neck.

"Good idea! I was honestly thinking the same." She agreed making two pairs of ear plugs from her arm.

"Here. Take these." Momo handed him a pair.

"Thanks, Momo-chan." Minoru smiled placing the plugs firmly in his ears. "That should save us some major hearing lost."

"Yes, though it may not completely protect us, their good enough to avoid the full brunt of her attacks." Momo said.

"Okay your turn Momo-chan."

"Ah yes. Well I figured maybe we could bunker in here with the weapon. Due to my quirk, I can barricade this room off." She explained.

"Huh, yeah that's true. Okay let's bunker here." Mineta gave a thumbs up.

"Excellent." She smiled and began to create steel barricades beams and began to attach them to the door.

"Say Momo-chan?" He gained the girls attention. "Does it like, I dunno. Feel weird? Having all that stuff grow out of you like that?" He asked with a head tilt.

"It used to be a tad bit uncomfortable. Especially with large objects but I got use to it over time." She answered while still working.

"Ah okay, just curious."

"It's fine. Now indulge my curiosity. What's it like to have two quirks?" She asked turning her head back a bit.

"Well, the power up quirk you saw me using in Aizawa's quirk test is a recent addition." He shrugged a bit nervously.

"Ahhh. A latent quirk. A rather rare occurrence." She looked surprised.

"Yeah, latent quirk. It came around two months ago."

"That right? Well for just getting it recently, you do seem rather proficient with it." Momo said with an impressed tone.

"Not EXACTLY. I mean. I do catch on to things a bit quicker. If I give something a few good tries I can get the hang of it or at the very least, get a basic understanding of it."

"Though first time I used this power, not gonna lie. Straight up wrecked my arm. The back lash from this quirk is insane." Minoru winched remembering the event as clear as day.

"Oh dear. That's horrible. Are you okay?" She looked at him concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. That was a while ago. Just was a Hell of a lot more careful with this quirk. 5% is my limit."

"Only 5%? You were pretty amazing in the quirk assessment test. If that was only 5%...I honestly shutter to think about you at 100%." She smiled. This earned both a smile and small frown from Minoru.

"Yeah, I do too sometimes." He replied in a rather conflicted tone.

"Hm? Why's that?" She finished with the door and turned to him fully.

"It's kinda complicated. It's a bit hard to explain." Minoru shoved his hands into his pockets, while looking off.

"I see. Nevermind then. I can see it clearly bothers you, so I won't push further." Momo said with a solemn expression. "The next thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Hehehe, thanks Momo-chan.****( Hey, I'm doing pretty good. I'm actually just having a normal conversation with her. Had this been with the old me...ehhh. Yeah, rather not think on it. )****"

"Um back on track. What do we do if Jirou and Kaminari get passed those barricades?" Minoru asked crossing his arms.

"Well given the nature of their quirks, I doubt either one has the destructive force to do that." Momo answered.

"Yeah I guess. Kaminari's probably not, however I dunno about Jirou. Her sound blast could be pretty strong." Minoru retorted.

"Hmmm. Yes you could be right." She said cupping her chin. "In that case, we would have to engage them in combat."

"Right. I guess you take one and I take one." Minoru stretched.

"Yes, that would be a smart choice. How skilled would you say you are in hand to hand Mineta-kun?"

"NOT the best. I was never really much of a brawler. I can take a beating and dodge well. However actually trading blows? That's a bit new for me. I've only recently started practicing actual fighting moves."

"Though I won't lie, a lot of them are moves I've gotten are from fighting games. All mashed together to try and form a fighting style. Moves like those are normally impossible for normal people or well...people without strength/speed enhancing quirks. However I have a quirk just like that so, I can actually pull them off. Also got a few personal tricks too." Minoru smirked eager to show off all he's put together for All Might to see.

"Well as I wouldn't suggest using elements from video games in a real life scenario, you DO seem to know what your doing. So I'll trust you." Momo smiles.

"Phew...****( A girl saying she trusts me. Again, new feeling. )****" He smiled pulling his yellow bandanna over his mouth and nose.

"That's a nice accessory to your outfit. That big smile on it is very nice."

"Thanks, it was a small reference to my mentor."

Their conversation was cut short by a loud boom and crash from the door.

"Wow! A-Are they here already?!" Minoru jumped a bit and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"They are...and that boom just now. That was probably Jirou's sound attack, it was more powerful then I thought." She spoke making a metal shield and a long metal rod.

Another sound blast hit the door and it caved in a bit and bending the metal barricades.

"That door won't hold long." Minoru focused and channeled One For All.

"****( One For All...Shroud! )****" Red marks appear over Minoru's body, then vanish as his purple static aura appeared around him.

"****( Yeah, Shroud sounds WAY cooler.~ Wait. Focus! )****" Minoru stood ready.

Then with a final sound blast the door busted open and Jirou and Kaminari ran in.

"Now THAT'S how you make an entrance!" Kaminari smirked.

"Focus Sparky." Jirou kept her eyes fixed on both Minoru and Momo. "Surrender villains and you won't be harmed." Jirou said calmly but sternly.

"Never you...hero scum!" Momo tried sounding evil but wasn't very good at it.

"Let me try Momo-chan. Ahem." Minoru took a breath. "C'mon then. If you've got a death wish, by all means. Step up. Heh, this might fun." Minoru cracked his knuckles quoting a past bully to sound tough.

"Oh yeah short stack? I might step on you.~" Kaminari joked.

Minoru's eye twitched. "Okay Momo-chan, you take Jirou. I get Blondie."

"Be careful Mineta-kun. Kaminari's electricity will be dangerous if you get too close." Momo warned him.

"Don't worry. I got long range on my side." He smirked.

"****( After my energy attack at the entrance exams, I expanded on it all through out the week waiting for my results. As I thought before I used it against that giant robot, I knew there was energy stored inside me due to One for All. I use that energy to amp up my body by surging it through me. So the thought came to me. Could I expel that energy outwards? That answer came to a yes. However...)****"

"****( My arms were kinda sore from that attack. All that energy I was pumping through my arms and out my hands to form that energy ball. The strain was a bit much. So I worked on that. I worked on the channeling and lowered the power output. Now I can do it without a lot of issue, minor soreness but nothing serious. )****" Minoru thought to himself.

"You do? Very well. Again, I'll trust you know what your doing." Momo focused her eyes on Jirou.

Jirou didn't waste anymore time and launched a sound wave at Minoru and Momo. Minoru quickly zipped out the way while Momo just held up her shield. The sound wave hit her and pushed her back a bit but she kept on her feet. The ear plugs were working but it didn't completely cancel out the sound waves, though it was enough to avoid significant damage. Kaminari charged at Minoru the second he stopped moving.

"****( Just gotta grab em! Then I zap em! )****" Kaminari thought.

Minoru saw him coming and quickly dashed away a great speed.

"****( Ah crap, totally forgot this dude can move wicked fast! )****" Kaminari gritted his teeth.

"Burst!" Minoru's hand glowed a bright purple and he flung his arm. A small purple sphere of energy shot from his hand and flew at Kaminari.

"WOW!" Kaminari of course wasn't expecting his attack and got hit with it causing him to stumble back. Minoru kept the pressure and swung his other arm resulting in another energy sphere being sent at Kaminari. The attack connected and sending Kaminari tumbling to the ground.

"Wow! Check out the little dude go!" Kirishima chanted.

"What was that!? Didn't see him do that in the quirk assessment test!" Mina looked amazed.

"Hmm. It seems like he's improved on that skill a lot. It's only been a week since the exam. He learns quick." Izuku smiled.

"Oh boy, that move looks even cooler now then it did before!" Ochaco said with joy.

As Kaminari hit the ground, Minoru started chucking sticky balls at him ensnaring him as he tried to get up.

"Ah man! Jeez!" He struggled to get off the ground but the sticky balls held.

"1 down. 1 to go." Minoru looked over and Momo was being kept at a distance by Jirou, who kept blasting her back with sound blast. Minoru could see Momo needed an opening so he that's what he gave. He charged up two burst attacks and chucked them both at Jirou.

Jirou only noticed in time to dodge one, before getting hit by the other and getting knocked off balance. Momo then took her chance and charged forward, she then swung her metal rod and slammed it into Jirou's knee causing her to kneel forward. Momo followed up with a shield bash sending Jirou crashing to the ground. Momo then placed her foot on Jirou's chest and placed the tip of her rod at Jirou's neck.

"You have been bested. Submit." She spoke in a cold tone.

Jirou gritted her teeth when Momo brought her other foot down on one of her ear jacks.

"Both heroes are unable to continue! The villains win!" All Might's voice boomed.

"Ah man that sucked." Kaminari whined.

"Your telling me." Jirou groaned as Momo got off of her.

"Hey, A for effort." Minoru smiled trying to console them.

"This is the point of these test. Trial and error to improve." Momo added.

"That is true. Thanks Yoayorozu." Jirou smiled getting back on her feet and dusting herself off.

"Makes it a bit better I guess. Agh...AGH! Help? Please." Kaminari tried desperately to get free from Minoru's sticky balls.

"Ahhh. Hehehe. You may be stuck for an hour or two." Minoru smirked nervously.

"WHAAAAT?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Hehehe, rough break Sparky." Jirou tried her best not to laugh at her partner's misfortune.

"Help!" She shrieked.

"Okay, okay calm down. Jirou-chan, Momo-chan. Give me a hand will ya?" Minoru went over to assist Kaminari. Momo and Jirou joined as well.

"Hmm. Quite the sticky situation." Izuku said with a smile.

"Midoriya-kun. No. Just no." Ochaco face palmed.

"Hahaha! I thought it was pretty funny!" Kirishima laughed.

"I gotta say didn't expect Mineta-kun to be so badass!" Hanta added.

"Those energy attacks sure were a surprise." Toru spoke up.

"What can I say? He's very resourceful." Izuku said.

"Hahaha!****( Very good Young Mineta! You as well Young Midoriya. You two deserve a personal pat on the back from yours truly later on! As well...as an apology. )****" All Might smiled to himself looking toward Izuku.

"****( You're not your father. You're your own person and I was a fool to doubt you solely due to your heritage. You will be a fine hero and I plan to tell you this in person. )****" All Might regained his resolve and over came his fears of All for One.

He had students to guide to be their best. No matter their background, he would shape them to be the future of this world. This was his promise and duty. He already let Midoriya down once. He would do so a second time.

He SWORE it. He would be there for him.

******__****_**~With Stain.~**_**

Stain was currently walking to a large tree on a grassy hill top within the forest he trained Izuku in. He wasn't current dressed in his usual gear. Instead he had on a simple black jacket, red scarf, a red under shirt, light blue jeans, and brown boots. However he did keep two concealed knifes in his jacket. He stayed as stoic as usual, however as he reached the tree. His hardened and stoic face softened. There was a gravestone cross in front of the tree. On the stone it read.

"Tomo Akaguro. A bright light taken too soon."

As he stopped right in front of the stone...Stain was now gone and the man behind the mask stood smiling. Chizome.

"Hello sister." He smiled warmly and sat down with his legs crossed.

"How are you?" Chizome asked letting a pause of silence fill the air.

"Fine I'd take it. Sorry I haven't visited in a while, I've been kinda busy. Though that's normally my excuse, but I really mean it this time." He laughed a bit.

"I've gone and taken up a pupil. A Izuku Midoriya." Chizome looked down smiling.

"When I first saw him, he had risked his life to save someone in a situation that even pros were hesitating in. He didn't even think. He just acted and he succeeded."

"I knew from that moment, he was a true hero in the making and I HAD to help him reach his potential. To mold him into the hero he could be. Under my tutelage and would stay on the real path of a hero and not be strayed off by...FAKES." He growled and clenched his fists...but looking up at the tombstone instantly brought him peace and he calmed down.

"The boy was so shy, timid. However he had a heart of gold and that's what kept him from giving up. No matter how hard it became. He wanted to be a hero not because he thought he needed to or wanted to. He wants to become a hero for others. With that in heart, he's grown so much!" Chizome spoke with such a proud tone.

"Izuku isn't quite other people I've met either. He's words. He really challenges my ideals and honestly makes me rethink my own views of life. Heh, at first. It honestly kinda pissed me off but now. I welcome it, because it really allows me to really think about all I stand for and what it is a really value."

"I should thank him for that soon. Hehehe!" He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahhh, jeez. Listen to me ramble. Sorry sister, though not like you'd mind. You'd always love listening to me talk. Even if it was about something boring. That was just the kinda person you were." The dawned a sad smile as he placed his hand on the gravestone.

"I miss you little sister and I'm okay. I'll come back soon and visit. I promise." He then pressed his two fingers to his lips and then pressed both fingers against the tombstone.

"Goodbye for now." The man then got back onto his feet and began to walk away.

He spared one last look at the grave before waving goodbye with a big smile on his face. Chizome turned and placed his hands in his pockets as he continued walking. His soft expression hardened back to his stone cold stoic face.

The mask was placed back on and Stain had returned. His thoughts then turned to his pupil Izuku. He wondered how well he was fairing in school, in all honesty he was worried others would fear his power. Though Izuku did just have this air about him, it just drew people in. As long as he had that going for him, that and his personality combined shouldn't make him too many enemies. He would hope at least.

Only time would tell. Either way it went. He would be there for Izuku. No matter what.

**_**To be continued... **_**


	12. Chapter 12: Trust

_**Chapter 12: Trust.**_

"Sooooooo, any idea what this is about Mineta-kun?" Izuku chirped as he and Minoru both walked to All Might's office.

"Your guess is about as good as mine dude." The small boy through his hands behind his head. "I got no friggin idea."

"I see, well I'm sure we're in no kinda trouble." Izuku said.

"I could see me being trouble, but you? Naw. You seem like the boy scout type." Minoru looked up to him.

"Right, I'm just going to take that as a compliment." Izuku frowned a bit.

"I meant you're the kind of dude that follows the rules. Ya know?" Minoru smirked.

"Oh, yeah...hehehe. That's me alright!" He smiled nervously.

The two young boys soon reached All Might's office and entered.

"Excuse me? All Might sir?" Izuku called out.

"Yoooo All Boss. Wassup?" Minoru chirped.

"Hahahahaha! Young Mineta and Midoriya! Come in! Come in!" All Might gave a warm welcome.

"Hehehe, happy to see you in better spirits then when we first met All Might." Izuku smiled walking in.

"You two met before?" Minoru asked as he followed.

"Yes we did young Mineta. It wasn't the best encounter but today. I plan to make up for it." All Might smiled.

This made Izuku smile very warmly.

"I called you both here to congratulate you both and to tell you young Midoriya..." All Might then bowed his head.

"I am sorry." All Might said in a regretful voice.

"Sorry? For what?" Izuku tilted his head.

"For what I said to you that day. About whether or not you could become a hero even if you were quirkless. I told you to be more realistic. I apologize for that. Anyone should be able to become a hero if they try and I know you WILL be an amazing hero and amazing job out there. I am sorry young man."

"Thank you sir...thank you so much." Izuku wiped his eyes.

"Wow, talk about touching." Minoru smiled.

"Thank you for accepting my apology young Midoryia. Now for you young Mineta. I'm very proud of your progress! Not only that your new found self restraint! I haven't heard a single complaint about you yet!" The large man smiled widely.

"Heh, thanks All Boss. Though I will admit. Hasn't been easy." Minoru smirked rather nervously.

"Hmm? Are you some kinda trouble maker Mineta-kun?" The green haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well kinda. I'll explain it to you later. Let's not spoil the moment with that baggage." Minoru rubbed the back of his neck. "Trust me. We'd be here AAAAAALL friggin day and a half."

"Hahahaha, alright if you say so." Izuku patted his back.

"Midoriya you have a strong and powerful quirk and I know you'll use it to make a brighter future. Walk tall and proud." Said All Might.

"Also you two seem to be good friends."

"Oh well we did help each other out at the entrance exams and well we just seem to get along." Izuku said looking toward Minoru.

"Yeah, he just has that easy friend aura to him." Minoru smiled to him. "It just draws people to him."

"Hahaha, indeed. A hero should feel friendly and approachable. You two should continue to be friends. I'm certain you two can help each push forward and lift each other up when things get rough." All Might said.

"That was already kinda the plan we made on day one." Minoru nudged Izuku with his elbow.

"Yes, we actually made a vow to watch each others backs on the first day." Izuku confirmed.

"Very good! You two sure don't waste time!" All Might cheered.

"Oh trust me, I've had enough of that." Minoru looked down a bit smiling sadly.

Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder gaining the smaller boy's attention. Izuku smiled warmly at Minoru, causing Minoru to smile back as warmly as well.

"Work hard you both. Those bright futures you dream of just might be yours!" All Might gave them both a good pat on the back. "Now then. I'd like to ask Minoru. Your techniques are rather interesting. The one where you bounced around the room at high speed. Where did you get that idea?" All Might pondered.

"That? I got it from an idea I had with my sticky balls a while back. I had this idea where I could place my sticky balls all around a room and bounce from one to another like a pin ball. I did it ONCE then never again, cause well. I'd pretty much never have a chance to set that up in an actually battle soooo yeah."

"However my new latent has made a lot of things that were impossible for me possible." He crossed his arms. "So I though of the same thing, just with my new found speed and well. Boom. It worked." He laughed bashfully.

"Hahahaha! Now that's pretty funny." Izuku cackled as well as All Might.

"Well as the saying goes. You never know unless you try." Said All Might.

They three all shared a laugh together and soon after said their goodbyes. As the two boys left, All Might couldn't help but smile. The future had never looked brighter.

"Wooo, well that sure was a fun huh Izu-bud?" Minoru said to the green haired bot as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah it really was, glad we did it."

"Same here now then. Wanna go grab some food? Hang? Train? Or all of the above?" Minoru asked.

"Hmmm. I'm fine with whatever." Izuku replied.

"Rad! Okay how about we hit the ramen shop, then the arcade?"

"That sounds neat, let's go!" Izuku smiled.

As the two chatted and made their way out the school, they spot two girls talking with each other. Upon closer approach...they see it's Reiko and Setsuna.

"Dude. It's those cuties from the first day.~" Minoru nudged the boy with his elbow winking.

"Mineta-kun." Izuku gave a stern look.

"Whaaat? C'mon dude. You know we gotta talk to em again. We got their attention from the first time." Minoru looked to him.

"What? Really?" Izuku tilted his head.

"Duh man! The green curly haired one seemed to like you a lot and I THINK the sliver haired one took a shine to me. I think. Either man look. They're curious about us now. Now we indulge that curiosity We play it right, they'll be interested in us and if we play our cards right. BOOM. We've got ourselves some girlfriends!" Minoru smirked.

"Mineta-kun, listen to me. I will have no part in this, if this is some kinda game your playing. Someone's feelings are not to be treated like sport." Izuku crossed his arms.

"What? No dude, agh listen. Sorry if that sounded bad okay? I mean just. Let's keep talking to them. Get to know each other and become friends and maybe. IF things get a bit more intimate then hey. That's pretty rad." Minoru explained carefully.

Izuku stayed silent for a few moments but then sighed.

"Okay, okay. I understand what your saying. We just to get to know them better and if things just so happen to get romantic then it's a nice little bonus. Yes?"

"Yeah man, totally."

"Alright, very well. Let's do this..." Izuku gulped.

"I'm not that good with flirty girls like Togake-san...or well girls in general. Before you say it, yes I have talked to Uraraka-chan but it's a bit shaky." Rubbed his arm nervously.

"Just take it easy man. Just, I dunno. Image her as someone you know. Maybe that'll work." Minoru shrugged.

"Okay I'll try that."

Minoru nodded and smiled. They then both walked up to the two girls conversation.

"Ahem. Ladies.~" Minoru chirped.

"Hm?" Setsuna turned her head and Reiko did as well. "Heh, well, well. Lookie here! Broccoli boy and Grape boy again!~" Setsuna smirked.

"Salutations." Reiko greeted still with an expressionless face and monotone voice.

"Heya you two. Wassup?" Minoru smiled.

"Ah, nothin much. Me and Spooky here were just talking about what we think of our classmates thus far." Setsuna placed her hands on her hands on her hips with an ear to ear sharp tooth grin.

"They are quite the lively and unorthodox rabble of people. However that makes them quite fascinating." Reiko said.

"The one's we like thus far is a blonde girl with horns named Pony, girl with orange in a pony tail named Itsuka." Setsuna added.

"We're still getting use to the others. It will take a substantial bit of time to do so for all of them. However the task is not an impossibility. I look forward to seeing where these strings of fate will lead."

"Shall they bind us together or lead us down different branching path in this unfinished quilt that is our destinies?" Reiko spoke.

Izuku and Minoru just looked very suprised. She had such a way with words.

"Hahahaha!~ She got a fancy way of talking and I gotta say I love it already!~" Setsuna chuckled.

"That she does." Izuku said in amazement.

"Jeez, talking to her would never get boring. That's for true." Minoru added.

"Do you mean these words?" Reiko asked Minoru.

"Huh?" Minoru was caught off guard.

"You said speaking to me would never be boring. Do you mean these words?" She stared into his eyes with a calm gaze.

Minoru gulped and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah...I mean it. I mean how could I not? You have such a cool way of talking! I'd listen to you for hours and stuff!" Minoru tried his best to go with the flow.

"I see. I express sincere gratitude for your gracious words." She wait with a small smile.

This really surprised Minoru. Did he actually say the right thing for once?

"Woaaaaaah. He got her to smile!~ Nice Grape boy!~" Setsuna congratulated him.

"Hehehe, no problem." Minoru laughed nervously. Again. This was new for him.

"Heya Hair Twin. What's shakin bacon?" Setsuna winked at Izuku.

"U-Uh, n-nothing's shaking. Well I mean, just getting used to this school I guess is what's um...shaking." Izuku tried so hard to keep it together.

"Hahaha! Still so cute.~"

"T-Thank you. You're cute too..." Izuku said with a blush.

"Awww, thanks buddy.~" Setsuna coed.

"Just telling the truth." His calmed down just a bit.

"**_**( There ya go dude! You're doing it! )**_**"

"Well an undeniable truth it is." She stroked her ego.

"I like you Midoriya-kun. We should totally hang sometime." Setsuna smiled.

"I would like to see more of you Mineta-kun. You have this curious aura to you." Reiko said with her expressionless face back.

"R-Really?!" Izuku was taken back.

"We'd LOVE to! How does this weekend sound?" Minoru smirked.

"Hmmm. I'm free. You Reiko-chan?"

"I do not believe I have any activities scheduled for this weekend."

"Then it's a date!" Minoru chirped.

"DATE?!" Izuku screamed with his face a blushing mess.

"You know what? Eff it!~ Sure!" Setsuna pumped her fist.

"I do not believe I have ever embarked on a date before. I will not deny. My expectations are rather high. Which is rare." Reiko spoke with a small glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"Awesome!" Said Minoru.

"Wait, hold up..." Izuku tried to interject. "**_**( Is anyone even listening to me?! )**_**"

"Alright see ya boys!~ I'm out!~" Setsuna flashed a peace sign and skipped off.

Reiko only waved goodbye and walked off as well.

"**_**( Right. They're not. )**_******" ****Izuku face palmed mentally.

"Duuuude we just scored dates!~"

"I-I-I, you...agh...You are impossible." Izuku hung his head.

"Ah, don't sweat it dude. You've got some time to prepare and I'll help ya too." Minoru crossed his arms smiling arrogantly.

"For some reason I feel like taking dating advice from you, isn't very wise." Izuku lifted his head with a raised eyebrow.

Minoru's smile faded quickly.

"Yeah, can't really say you're wrong there." He agreed cringing. "I may need to ask for advice myself." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Us both. Oh wow that happened so fast. My heart is pounding." Izuku held his chest.

"Sorry about that dude. Was kinda in the moment." Minoru apologized.

"I-It's okay, I mean hey. I just got my first date!" Izuku smiled trying to look on the brighter side of things.

"Me too! I've taken my first step out of loserdom!~" Said Minoru.

"Loserdom? Oh. Mineta-kun please don't say that. You're not a los-

"I am Izuku." Minoru looked away with his tone dropping.

Izuku was surprised by him using his first name and was also off put by his somewhat depressed tone.

"I am a loser...because I chose to be one." Minoru turned away fully. "I've been given a chance to finally remove that label I put on myself."

"Until I do so. I'm still a loser. A journey isn't finished in a few steps." His fist clenched. "I've only take baby steps. I've got a Hell of a long way to go from here." He looked down.

Izuku remained silent. This scene before him hit hard. In ways, he saw himself in the way Minoru was presenting himself right now. Izuku had thought he was a loser and was always destined to be one. He put himself down for so long thinking he'd never be any good but still held onto a fleeing hope.

A hope he could rise above his circumstances. Eventually that day came and he couldn't be happier. However. Minoru here has great skill and power and yet. He still feels miserable. Confused and saddened Izuku did the only thing he could think off.

Without warning. Izuku knelt down and embraced Minoru from behind.

Minoru's eyes widened at this. Was Izuku hugging him? Why? So many thoughts passed through his head but, he did not stop Izuku. He simply let it be. For some odd reason, he wanted this to last a bit longer.

"Okay if that's what you believe. Then fine but, your not alone and I'll be here to help you." Izuku spoke in a soft and supporting tone.

Minoru remained silent and a faint warmth came from his heart. Minoru slowly brought up one hand and placed it on one of Izuku's arms.

"Thank you Izuku." He tightened his hand. "Thank you." He closed his eyes.

"It's in my nature." He smiled.

After a few seconds Izuku released Minoru. Minoru then turned to smile at Izuku.

"Sorry I killed the mood with that gloomy crap." Minoru said.

"It's called being human. We all have our inner demons but, that does not make us less." Izuku reassured.

"Hehehe, man I swear you're some kinda guru or something." Minoru smirked.

"I'm not. I just speak from experience." Izuku smiled too.

"Well you must have been through a lot."

"Oh you have no idea, however let's not get into that. Heh, we'd be here for a couple of days.~" Izuku joked.

"Hahahaha! Yeah screw that noise!~" Minoru laughed. "Thanks again man. Really. Now let's go get us some food!"

"Yes, I'm really hungry after today." Izuku rubbed his growling stomach.

"Well I'd bet using all those quirks can get tiring." Minoru added.

"Yeah it can, however I'm working on it."

"Same story over here with mine." Minoru rolled his eyes.

"Heh, again. Aren't we a pair?" Izuku said.

"Yes, yes we are.~"

They both shared a laugh them headed off for ramen together and they both say, their bond grew 10 sizes that day.

**_**To be continued. **_**


	13. Chapter 13: USJ Incident

**_**( Okay listen. Sorry, sorry and sorry if this seemed like a rushed or crappy choice. But I'm kinda skipping the start up to the USJ attack and kinda cutting right to where the students are split up. Sorry I kinda wanted to get right to the nitty gritty. I don't mind making long chapters and I will not skip like this often. Also this chapter was just taking forever. )**_**

**_**Chapter 13: USJ Incident.**_**

A warp gate over the water area of the UJS opened up over a large boat and out from it Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru dropped down from it and landed onto the boat.

"Damnit!" Izuku cursed.

"That's my line!" Minoru whined as he rubbed his bottom from landing on it. "Aghh. I busted my ass."

"I think a busted butt is the least of your concerns right now Mineta-kun, ribbit." Tsuyu said staring out into the water.

"Oh really? No shit Sherlock, giving how literally all Hell just broke lose!" Minoru yelled.

"Mineta! Please!" Izuku shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just really freaking out right now...sorry Tsu." He hung his head as he stood up.

"It's okay ribbit. However like I said. We have more pressing matters." She said pointing out to the water below them.

Izuku and Minoru both looked out over the boat to see the crowd of water villains gathering up in the water around the boat.

"Oh man, oh damn, oh shit, oh fuck, not good, not good!" Minoru panicked.

"That sure is a lot of them. Mineta. Leave this one to me and Tsu. Mineta you may need to save your strength. Me and Tsu can handle this one together." He placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder.

"Are you sure we can take all of them Midoriya? Ribbit." Tsu tilted her head.

"Yes we can. Just stay close and follow my lead Tsu and we'll get through this." Izuku assured her which earned a silent nod from her.

"Mineta you stay here and we'll be right back."

Mineta wanted to argue but something was stopping him. Was it fear? That's what it felt like to him. Mineta would admit he's not the bravest of souls out there but after coming this far already? Why was he backing down now?

He was so lost in though he hadn't even noticed Izuku and Tsu leap off the boat.

"Again follow my lead and stay close!" Izuku said as they neared the water.

"Ribbit!"

Izuku nodded and forms both arms into missile shooters and amp his missiles with kinetic energy she he raid missiles from above as he and Tsu fell. The villains quickly dived down but a few weren't so quick and got blasted. Right when Izuku and Tsuyu hit the water, Izuku transformed into a large green leviathan like sea monster. Tsu and the other villains went wide eye at this.

"Tsu! Attack and stay close!" Izuku spoke as he continued to fire missiles at the aquatic villains as they swam around to dodge him. Tsu took this as her chance to grab a few with her tongue and swing them over to Izuku so he could tail bash them. Izuku channeled kinetic force through his tail for more damage. Tsuyu clung to Izuku while using her tongue to snag and drag some villains trying to blind side or flee Izuku's barrage of attacks. The two made a great tag team while Minoru was still gathering his thoughts back on the boat.

****"( I guess why I haven't backed down yet was because...none of it was for keeps.)" ****He thought. ****"( I mean there was no real urgency or life on the line stuff thus far. )"****

****"( But that's not right. When I saved Mt. Lady from the crow head guy I was ready to die for her. )"**** He pinched the bridge of his nose. ****"( What's different now? )"****

Minoru let out a loud yell of frustration. Izuku and Tsuyu reemerged from the water and back onto the boat as he shouted.

"Are you okay?!" Izuku asked concerned.

"O-Oh you guys are back already?" Minoru stuttered.

"Yeah, they weren't very strong, ribbit." She walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah just. Aghh...fuck." Minoru placed his face into his hands.

"This is SO fucked man. This is real. This is really happening right now." He started to panic again.

Izuku knelt down and shook him back and forth.

"MINORU!" Izuku shouted to him. Minoru's eyes stood at attention.

"Listen. I know your freaked out right now. I am too. However there's too much at risk here to panic and fall apart. Our friends need us." Izuku gazed deep into Minoru's eyes.

Minoru stayed silent. "****( God damnit he's right. Come ON Minoru! You've taken on so much responsibility. You can't do this right now. Not now or here! )****" Minoru slapped his own cheeks.

"****( Get. It. Together. Just deep down and find that hero from within. You channeled him once on that fateful day. It's time for an encore! )****" Minoru took a deep breath and placed the All Might smile bandanna over his mouth and nose.

He then cleared his mind allowed a more heroic persona take over. If he was going to do this. He couldn't be him at the moment. He needed to be what his friends needed. Maybe another time the real him would grow strong enough to face anything but until then. He needed a mask. A mask the shielded him from the world and hid his fear.

"Okay! Let's go you two! Aizawa needs us!" Minoru shouted out with a smirk edged onto his face.

"Oh wow, your fired up now. Ribbit." Tsu voice had a slight tone of surprise.

"Well Tsu, there are people who need us! No time to NOT be fired up! Now then. No more talk! Let's charge ahead full speed!" Minoru pumped his fist.

"Okay!" Izuku smirked and grabbed a hold on Tsu and Minoru. "Ready for take off!"

Izuku then hopped into the air and flew in the air and approached the beach area where Aizawa was facing the villains alone. When they neared the scene, they came just in time to see Aizawa get a bit of his arm decayed by a villain covered in hands. Aizawa winced in pain and erased the villains quick and swiftly round house kicked him and jumped back few inches to gain distance.

However unknowingly to Aizawa a large purple hulking villain loomed over him ready to strike.

"Tsu!" Izuku shouted. "Ribbit!" Tsu's tongue shot forward and wrapped around Aizawa's waist and yanked him back away from the giant brutes up coming attack and toward the group.

"What are you three doing?! I told you to stay ba-" Izuku quickly Aizawa off.

"Sorry sir, but that is an order we cannot obey. We will not sit back and let you die. We're fighting and that's final. I would suggest not trying to argue. We haven't the time." Izuku said firmly giving Aizawa an unrelenting stare of determination.

"Sorry but we have to help! There's justice to do!" Minoru said as they all landed and Izuku let them all go.

"Just support us from here Aizawa-sensei. Do us a favor. Erase this big guys quirk, whatever it is. Make it easier for me and Mineta to take him down. Tsu, can you stay with Aizawa and have his back? He's arms is pretty messed up right now." Izuku said.

Tsu nodded. "Be careful guys, ribbit."

"I can't believe I'm going along with this, but yes. You two better be careful. That other guy decayed a bit of my arm, I can't really move it well. If he jumps in don't let him get near you. Also I'll try to keep that other one's quirk disabled if I can. He has these rifts can use to warp things or people." Aizawa informed them.

"Yeah we know. He separated a whole lot of us across the USJ. However we we're all separated in groups. So I don't think anyone is alone right now. I could be wrong, either way we need to hurry and deal with these guys so we can hurry and help the others."

"We can take this chump, Izu!" Minoru pounded his fist on his chest.

"Yes, but don't underestimate him and those other two could jump in at any moment." Izuku said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry. I won't. ****( Because truth be told I'm scared as Hell right now but damnit, it's do or die! )****"

"Good, now then. Shall we get going?" Izuku's teeth and claws grew sharper and longer. His eyes become wolf like as well.

"****( One for All. Full Shroud! )****" Purple static formed around Minoru. "Ready set go!"

Izuku looked to Aizawa quickly. Aizawa gave a nod and Izuku smiled and activated his Icarus quirk and dashed ahead.

"****( Game time! )****" Minoru dashed ahead along with Izuku as well.

"****( Okay whatever crazy quirk this guy might have, we gotta play it smart, fast and strong. )****" Izuku thought to himself as he zoomed to the left.

Aizawa quickly activated his quirk erasing whatever quirk the beast may have waiting. Izuku barely dodged a swing from the beast as it swung at him as he closed in.

"****( He's fast. )****" Izuku swiftly amp his hand and claws with kinetic energy and slashed the villain's side making a deep gash. The beast roared in pain and thrusted it's fist forward and Izuku crosses his arms and blocks the strike. Izuku absorbs the kinetic force as he's sent sliding back on his feet.

"****( He's strong. )****" Izuku recovered just to see the beast be staggered by 4 purple energy shots from Minoru as he charged forward at the beast. '

"HAAAAA!" As Minoru ran up to big hulking villain it raised it's fist and swung it down at Minoru, but he leaped high into the air dodging the blow.

Izuku followed up with a flurry of swift kicks while the beast was distracted. The speed his legs could move combined with the kinetic force boost was enough to stagger and damage the beast considerably. Minoru looked down as he was still in the air and look this chance to throw down a ton of sticky balls down on the beast but also making sure not to hit Izuku. He was always a good shot and hit his marks successfully sticking multiple balls onto the beast. Izuku gave the beast one good power kick causing the beast to stagger back.

Izuku quickly flew high in the air toward Minoru as he fell and Minoru landed on Izuku's shoulders.

"Light em up!" Minoru yelled out as he charged two burst attacks in his hands. "Right!" Izuku responded turning both his hands into missile launchers and aiming down at the beast as it tried to recover.

However right when they were about to open fire a warp gate appeared below them but quickly vanished as Aizawa took his gaze off the beast to stop the warp villains quirk. Izuku and Minoru then proceeded to hail the beast with energy shots and kinetic amp missiles. After a few seconds of bullet Hell Izuku floated down to the ground as they watched the dust settle.

"Nice work Minoru." Izuku smiled and Minoru jumped off Izuku's shoulders.

"Of course ally of justice! Good job yourself!" Minoru placed his hands to his hips still dawning his hero persona.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing, ribbit." Tsu said in awe.

"Yes it was, however. I get a feeling it's far from over. Damnit. Iida hurry." Aizawa cursed.

"Hm? Heads up Minoru. I don't think it's over just yet." Izuku took his stance again.

"****( Why am I not surprised? )**** Heh! Let him come again! We can do this!" Minoru slammed his fist into his palm.

When the dust settled the beast was standing tall and it's wounds began rapidly healing.

"A regeneration quirk? ****( This can't be good. )****" Izuku said with eyed eyes.

"****( Wonderful. No really. Just keeps getting better. ) ****Heh! That doesn't phase me! Justice will find a way!" Minoru chipped in.

"His quirk isn't just regeneration. He can also absorb the shock of any impact. This beast was created to kill All Might. You two pest don't have a chance." The decay villain spoke.

"You've gotta be kidding." Aizawa gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm. I see. Thanks for telling us. ****( Those quirks will be an issue. This fight will end quicker if I take them. Though I'll need something to keep him still. Ah! All those sticky balls Minoru got on him! )****" Izuku looked to Minoru.

"Minoru, all we need to do is knock this guy over. Then he'll get stuck to the ground due to your sticky balls. Then I swipe his quirks. However this guy is hard to knock down."

Minoru looked down at his hands and clenched his fist. "My arms gonna be sore later on and in the morning but, there's too much on the line here to hesitate." Minoru said.

"Okay, Izuku let's give him one grand slam attack. I'm gonna have to push my quirk a bit more because of how strong this guy is."

"Be careful Minoru, this could back fire on you." Izuku warned.

"I know, but I'm willing to risk it. So have my back. Okay?" Minoru got into his stance.

Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Okay you two, I'm ready to go again." Aizawa spoke out to them.

"You two go get em, ribbit." Tsu said.

"Right, thanks Aizawa, Tsu. Ready Minoru?" Izuku asked.

"Haaaaaaa..." Minoru took a breath and gripped his right wrist and charged a burst attack

"I'm READY." Minoru arched forward ready to kick off the ground.

"Okay Minoru, let's go!" Izuku sped ahead with his Icarus quirk as he followed close to Minoru.

Izuku spawned a decoy and it leaped forward at the Nomu, the beast threw a punch at the decoy but it turned into sludge and wrapped it's self around the beast allowing Izuku and Minoru to get close up without much issue. Izuku put both his hands together and forward toward the beast and Minoru aimed his overcharged burst attack directly at their foe as well.

Aizawa quickly used his quirk on the Nomu as well to cancel it's shock absorption.

"FREEZING ERUPTION!" Izuku shouted.

"BURST BUSTER!" Minoru yelled out.

Izuku then released a full power ice explosion amp up with kinetic force from both hands and Minoru fired a big blast of stored power. Both attacks slammed into the beast and decoy, the decoy was obliterated but the Nomu was also damaged and thrown back and flopped on the ground and onto it's back and just as planned their foe became stuck to the ground due to all the sticky balls Minoru had landed on it.

"Do your thing Izuku!" Minoru shouted, Izuku gave a quick nod and quickly pounced onto the Nomu placing his hand on his head.

His hand glowed black and green static around dancing around it as he drained the beast's quirks from it.

"I...got em! Monster is depowered!" Izuku said to Minoru.

"What?!" Shigaraki out bursted.

"You heard me, your monster's quirks are gone." Izuku glared as he leap off the beast as it still struggled to free it's self.

"You've lost and your next." Minoru walked up next to Izuku glaring as well.

"Y-You...this...THIS IS CHEATING! HOW?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!" The villain roared.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"End of the line evil doer!" Minoru cracked his knuckles.

"Shigaraki. We have to retreat. Now." Kurogiri pleaded with Shigaraki.

"No...no...no...NO!" The crazed villain scratched at his neck furiously.

"This was supposed to be our ace against the end boss and the GRUNTS take it out before boss even gets here?! This is so unfair!" He screamed and whaled.

"Child." Izuku scoffed.

"Funny how you talk about unfair when you have no issue with kids who have never hurt you being killed." Izuku added.

"Funny? That's a odd word for sad." Minoru chipped in.

"I'll kill you...I WILL KILL YOU!" Shigaraki became ready to lunge for them but right as he did Aizawa quickly used his quirk on him but, unfortunately he had reached his limit and had to close his eyes for a few seconds.

Kurogiri used this chance to quickly warp himself and Shigaraki out of the USJ.

"Ah! Sigh...Whatever. We have more pressing matters." Izuku shook his head.

"Yeah, we gotta go check if everyone else is okay or are in danger." Minoru said.

"Yes, that's the top priority. Also sorry, I couldn't last longer." Aizawa said to them.

"Don't be Mr. Aizawa. You helped out a lot. Ribbit." Tsu said to him.

"She's right boss man. Thanks a lot." Minoru gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much." Izuku bowed.

"Sigh, thank me later. Now let's hurry and-"

Before he could finish the doors to the USJ bursted open and from it stood All Might and the staff of UA as well as Iida.

"Hahaha! They made it!" Izuku cheered.

"Took them long enough." Minoru sighed and quickly noticed a female villain with whips for hair creeping up behind Izuku.

"IZU-"

Izuku swiftly spun around and throat chopped the villain stealing her breathe and spin kicked her away.

"Right, I forgot your basically a ninja." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Looks like the villains Aizawa knocked out are coming to." Tsu looked around that the villains sprawled out across the ground recovering.

"Well then, they got a knuckle sandwich with a side of pain fries with a justice smoothie waiting for them!" Minoru stood ready.

Just then a group of them where flung into the air like rag dolls as All Might appeared before them.

"Hahahahahaa! I am here and it seems like you all had things quite under control!" The man laughed.

"All Might." Minoru smiled behind his bandanna.

"Sigh. Finally." Aizawa let out a breath relief.

"Sorry I took so long Aizawa." All Might looked repented.

"Forget it for now. I can yell at you later once we've cleaned up here." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Heh, sure. Not looking forward to it but sure. Now then, why don't you all head up to the exit? We can take it from here." All Might said as he faced the other villains gather up.

Izuku and Minoru stood up next to him.

"Actually we can take these guys. You should go knock out the big purple monster stuck to the ground. He was a big issue for us." Izuku said gripping his sword.

"What he said, seriously go give that guy a nap. Not sure how much longer my sticky balls are gonna hold him."

"Are you sure?" All Might asked.

"Couldn't be anymore sure." Izuku assured. "PLEASE do it." Minoru pleaded.

"Very well then! Let's go beyond!" All Might gripped his fists.

"Plus!" Izuku unsheaved his sword.

"ULTRA!" Minoru kicked off the ground along with All Might and Izuku as they took on the villains together.

"You think they'll be okay? Ribbit." Tsu asked Aizawa.

"Pretty sure they're fine." He answered seeing a villain get sent flying over them."

"Oh and do you think 13 will be okay?" Tsu looked a small bit worried.

"13 is tough. They'll be okay. I promise." Aizawa reassured her.

With that, the staff took care of the rest of the villains and the students were all gathered back up safely. Expect for Aizawa and 13, no was severely harmed. The students were immediately sent home afterwords. Both Izuku and Minoru were at a lost on how they were gonna explain this to their parents and the staff of UA will sure have a Hell of a time doing the same. However everyone made it out alive, in one piece and okay.

Although the bigger picture loomed over the staff of UA more then anything. How did this happen and right under their noses? They would most certainly have to call a meeting to discuss this, but for now they needed to clean up and secure things.

They could all tell...this was just the start of something bigger.

**_**To Be Continued...**_**

**_**Okay I know this took a while, but I've been sick and kinda busy. Sooo, yeah that's my reason for the long update pause. I feel better now though, so that's good. Hope you're all having a good day, hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. Also I may drop a new story before I update this. It depends on how I feel.**_**


	14. Chapter 14: Aftershock

Izuku and Minoru sure had a Hell of a time explaining the whole incident to their parents, but not as bad as the school's staff had to have had it. The two already felt bad for them. They have to deal with angry parents and hounding media. There was one thing they could both say for sure.

They sure as Hell didn't want to be in their shoes.

_**Izuku's POV:**_

It took me a while to calm down my mother, I got a massive bear hug and was bombarded with questions of am I okay and is there anything broken or wrong. I gotta tell you, I love my mother to death but seriously she's gonna give herself a heart attack worrying this much.

Father was completely calm seeing I was okay, that was expected of him but he did double check if I was 100% okay. That's dad for you. Always keeps his composer but I could tell in his eyes that he was worried as well.

After I managed to get everything settled and straightened out with them, I quickly called my master and asked him to meet up at our usual spot. I had to let him know about this as soon as possible.

I made it to our spot in no time at all but as expected Chizome was already here. He smiled at me and I smiled back and quickly walked up to him.

"Master!" I bowed with a smile.

Chizome chuckled a little and patted the boy's head. "You don't have to be so formal when we're not training Izuku." He bore a faint smile as well.

"Ah, right. Hehehe, sorry Chizome. Force of habit." I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it. So what did you want to talk about?" Chizome crossed his arms.

I looked off a bit and took a deep breath. He was not gonna be happy to hear this…

"The USJ was attacked by a large group of villains." I spoke with as straight of a face as I could.

I could already see the stoic look on his master's face turn serious and vicious. "Go on." Chizome said with calm fury. I didn't like seeing him like that...

I gulped and continued. "They had somehow not only got by security, but also disable communications for us too." I explained as best as I could.

"Were any of you or any of your classmates injured?" Chizomed asked with a rather sharp tone.

"N-No not really. However 13 and our homeroom teacher Aizawa got hurt pretty bad...13 certainly got the worse of it and Aizawa got a bit of his arm decayed off. However I heard they're going to be okay. Me and my new best friend Mineta were able to stop the big monster that was the major threat." I said.

"Big monster?" Chizome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! There was this big purple monster that was as strong as All Might...according to the boss villain that was controlling it, he says it was made specifically to kill All Might. In fact the entire attack was a plot to end All Might. However All Might didn't come with us on the way there and get this. This monster thing had multiple quirks like me." I said to him.

Chizome looked off. He didn't like one bit of what he was hearing at all. "Aggh..petty villains who chase petty dreams. They all have no place in this society. Those who would even spill the blood of young innocents for petty goals are like sick animals all of them and just like any sick animal, they need to be put down." Chizome snarled.

I flinched a bit. "M-Master. Please calm down." I spoke softly trying to calm him down.

Chizome noticed Izuku's expression and quickly took a breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry. Izuku. This just angers me to no end." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand too, Chizome. It makes me angry too." I said.

"Sigh. This beast. With multiple quirks like you. Explain that a bit more. What else was there about it?" Chizome asked.

"Well I don't know much really. The boss did run his mouth about it a little. Apparently it was created somehow. It was super strong and fast even without a quirk. However from what I could tell it only had two quirks. A quirk that allowed it to absorb the shock of impacts and super regeneration." I then pulled out my notebook and showed a sketch and info I made on the creature.

"Hmmm. Something like this was MADE? That both intrigues and concerns me." Chizome gave a sharp look.

"It scares me in all honesty…the thing was just a mindless beast that followed that creepy guy's orders." I shivered a bit.

"Well if there's 1 there's more then likely more. I should look into this. If what you say is true then this could spell trouble for the future." Chizomed spoke.

"Chizome, if you're going to do that then please. Accept this from me." I held up his hand and a red and black blob of energy formed in my hand.

"Let me give you a quirk I got from that creature." I said.

"Ah, you did recently tell me that your father had informed you that you could transfer quirks to others. However I do not need it, thank you though." Chizome waved his hand.

"Master please! You can't do it all alone...back there at the USJ...I realized anything can happen and that powerful villains still exist out there even with All Might around." My voice turned grim.

I could tell Chizome noticed the dread in my voices and kept silent to listen.

"If you try to go after them alone, I want you to be as prepared as possible because...I can't imagine losing you, Chizome! You've...taught me so much and helped me grow so much. It rips my soul apart to even imagine not seeing you again. So please. Accept my gift." I stared into his teacher's eyes with frightened and pleading eyes.

_**No one's POV:**_

Chizome could only stare back at his student. The way Izuku looked at him...it reminded him so much of his sister. So much Chizome without even realizing it reached his hand to Izuku and placed his hands upon his head.

"Master…" Izuku looked surprised.

Chizome stayed silent and took a deep breath. "If you feel that strongly about it. Then I shall." Chizome smiled.

Izuku's face dawned a bright and happy expression. "Thank you Chizome. It's just...I still have ways to go and I want you to keep teaching me."

"I see. Hm. You know? I hadn't even realized our bond had become so strong. Because now. Thinking of leaving you behind hurts my heart as well. If that is your wish Izuku, I'll be careful so I can continue to train you." Chizome ruffled the boy's hair.

Izuku chuckled and looked down. "That means a lot to me. Thank you. I promise I'll make you proud!" Izuku said with fire in his eyes as he looked back up.

"I already am proud, but I don't mind being prouder. Hehehe." Chizome chuckled.

"Hehehe, I guess so! Alright just stand still okay?" Izuku reached his hand up to Chizome's head.

Chizome nodded and stayed very still. Izuku then placed his hand upon his master's head and his hand glowed red with red and black static around it as he transferred a quirk over to Chizome. The man felt an odd sensation wash over him as the quirk was transferred to him. The process only took a few seconds and Izuku removed his hand.

"There! All done. **( That went well for a first try…)**" Izuku smiled nervously.

"H-How do you feel?" Izuku asked.

"Fine really." Chizome crossed his arms.

"That's good! Anyways. The quirk I transfered to you is the super regeneration one from that monster." Izuku explained.

"Hmm. I see. One second." Chizome pulled out one of his combat knives and slit his thumb a bit. He focused and concentrated and the wound quickly closed.

"Now that will do perfectly." Chizome smiled a little.

"Hahaha! That's good, with that plus your other quirk and skills, you'll be an even more formidable opponent." Izuku smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

"Indeed I will. However, moving on. There's something else that bugs me about this whole thing." Chizome's tone turned serious.

"W-What?..." Izuku asked uneasily.

"How exactly did these villains pull this attack off? From what you've told me, they were able to not only bypass the USJ's security, they also were able to jam communications, and even know that All Might was going to be there? That sounds FAR too convenient to be done solely on their own without some sort of inside knowledge or help." Chizome frowned.

Izuku's eyes widened and looked down...he hadn't really thought of it like that and Chizome did kinda have a point. "What are you suggesting?" Izuku asked.

"Either these villains are stronger and smarter than we think or...UA has a traitor among them." Chizome spoke in a grim tone.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat at that. "I...I….don't which one is worse." Izuku dreaded a bit.

"Of course this is just highly speculation." Chizome said to calm Izuku down.

Izuku took a breath and calmed himself. "Sorry Master. Just the thought of a traitor just really scared me. Like how could a hero do something so...horrible?" Izuku cringed.

"Not all heroes are pure of heart Izuku. Just like anyone else, they can be corrupted and lead down a darker path. However...I do believe pure ones exist. They're rare but they exist." The man smiled.

Izuku found comfort in his master's smile and fully regained his mellow composer.

"Yes they do! You just have to look." Izuku smiled.

"Yes, yes. So you've told me time and time again. Hehehe, I feel you teach me as much as I teach you. It's rather amusing." Chizome leaned his head back.

"R-Really?" Izuku was caught off guard by this.

"Yes, really. You really do give me a lot to think about when it comes to my own ideals and from that...I realize and work on the flaws in them. Thus bettering myself so I can be a better teacher for you. For that. I thank you Izuku. You truly are a star student. I'm glad I took you under my wing." Chizome patted Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku was so overcome with joy he immediately embraced Chizome. The man was taken back by this...he wasn't one for physical affection but...didn't mind it because it was Izuku. Chizome then slowly embraced the boy as well.

"I'm happy to hear that. I've always wanted to repay you for getting me this far...I'm glad to know I've been repaying you all this time." Izuku said happily.

"You've done a Hell of a lot more but, thank you. Izuku. Now then. What say we go for some food? I'm in the mood for some takoyaki." Chizomed said, breaking the hug.

"Oh that sounds nice! Yeah let's go!" Izuku cheered.

Chizome chuckled and walked off and Izuku followed smiling.

"**( Something is going on in this city and whatever it is. UA is right in the middle of it. )**" Chizome thought to himself as he walked. He clenched his fists thinking of what sick schemes were being made in the dark shadows of this city. Whatever it was...he was going to make sure Izuku was ready to face them and that he would be there to help him face them as well.

He swore it.

_***With Minoru.***_

"Aye, aye, aye. Sorry I'm late boss. I had to get my mom to stop hounding me about the incident." Minoru rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to All Might who was in his weakened state.

They both agreed to meet up at the beach once they were both free.

"Heya there kiddo. Also you can just call me Toshinori while I'm like this." Toshnori said.

"You got it man. Sooo wassup? Did ya wanna talk about something?" Minoru said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes I did. It's about your progress thus far young Mineta." Toshinori crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to say, I'm very pleased with how you've progressed. Not only did you keep it together in a dire situation you hadn't been prepared for, you showed such spirit when fighting as well. I'm proud of your mental and physical growth." Toshinori smiled.

This brought a smile to Minoru's face causing him to look away. However the smile suddenly turned a bit sad.

"Well, I wasn't completely in control back there. I won't lie Boss...I kinda panicked at the start and kept on panicking while Izuku and Tsuyu took care of the sea villains surrounding us on that boat. I only snapped out of it because Izuku snapped me out of it and got my to calm down." Minoru looked down at his feet with a repensive stare.

"Izuku's the one who took charge. I kinda followed his lead…" Minoru said with a disheartened voice.

"Hmm. I see. Well I don't blame you Mineta. I'm sure it was a pretty sudden and traumatic experience. I'm sure many of the other students panicked as well. Don't beat yourself up about it. The fact you got it together in the end and fought side by side with your allies is still good enough in my eyes." Toshinori placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

Minoru looked up at his mentor with confused eyes. "Really? I thought you'd be kinda let down for me not being fearless."

"Mineta, now that would just be unreasonable of me to expect from you or anyone else. No one is fearless. Only a fool fears nothing." Toshinori said to the boy with a stern yet comforting voice.

"I have my own fears as well and so do other heroes. However we smile and face our fears to grow stronger and move forward." Toshinori smiled.

Minoru couldn't help but smile. He was relieved to hear those words. "Thanks Boss. Really, that kinda had me stressed out." Minoru laughed nervously rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing better than I thought you would have. I'm honestly impressed on how far you've come with One For All." Toshinori said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well the Full Shroud idea was pretty easy to be fair. I mean you saw what happened when I used 100% for a test run." Minoru cringed remembering that day.

"Yeah, I do. Your arm was totalled. Thank goodness for Recovery Girl." Toshinori chuckled.

"Yeah thank God for her. So yeah, since I can't handle 100% the only real logical choice is to use much less power. Start off at the lowest and slowly go up and see where the limit is. Simple really and why only use it in my arm? Might as well try my whole body while I'm at it." Minoru shrugged.

"The other stuff, like my fighting style and burst attack were heavily inspired by video games and anime. Well expect for the bouncing around super fast like a pinball tactic. That was inspired by something I tried doing with my hair balls one time." Minoru looked off.

"And what was that?" Toshinori asked curiously.

"Well know how I bounce off them? Well I wondered how far I could push that. So I tried setting them all around my room and tried to bounce from one to another." Minoru explained.

"Did it work?" Toshinori tilted his head.

"Yes and no. It worked buuuut…I couldn't stop myself." Minoru cringed, reliving the memory.

"Oh…" Toshinori cringed as well imagining it for himself and it was not pretty.

"Yeah and my mom had gone out that day sooo, I was there for a while...and let's just say a hole had to be patched up after that." Minoru sighed rolling his shoulders.

"Say no more. Say no more. I can paint a picture." Toshinori waved his hand dismissively.

"Hehehe." Minoru chuckled.

"Well it was a great idea. In fact, that tactic reminds of an old friend of mine." Toshinori said, rubbing his chin.

"Really? Who?" Minoru looked curious.

"Someone you'll meet soon enough." Toshinori smirked.

"Okaaaaay, well that's not eyebrow raising at all." Minoru looked at Toshinori with a suspicious look.

Toshinori then transformed back to All Might and stood tall. "Hahhahaa! Do not worry young Mineta!"

"Now I'm worried." Minoru said quickly.

All Might laughed again and patted the boys back. "Now then! Let's run some laps my dear boy! Spraying sweat is the glory of youth!"

"Oh sure, I need a good distraction." Minoru marched in place a bit.

"That's understandable, you did just go through a lot." All Might replied.

"Well that and training is pretty much my go to distraction soooo….ya know. I don't slip back into old habits." Minoru winched a little.

"Hmmm. So I'm guessing this is your distraction mechanism?" All Might crossed his arms.

"Uhuh, whenever those thoughts come to mind, I just work out or leave the house and train with One For All somewhere." Minoru smiled nervously.

"That's very productive! Well done young Mineta! Now then! Let us be off!" All Might wasted no time and started jogging ahead.

"Hey wait up All Boss!" The smaller boy ran off to catch up with his mentor.

_**Minoru's POV: **_

Well I'm glad All Might approves of my managing method when it comes to my pervy urges. It's simple but it works well enough, besides. As much as those thoughts run through my head that's a few hours of training everyday. So hey, up sides.

I'm still not quite there yet but I'm working on it. So I'll take it at my own pace. Besides, I got a rocking mentor who sees not only the hero and person I can be but I also got a kickass friend who's got my back too.

Speaking of said friend, I gotta thank Izuku for snapping me back to reality back at the USJ. Maybe I should do something nice for him too, but what? Eh, whatever. I'll think of something. Hmm. Wonder what the dude's doing now?

_**No One's POV:**_

_***With Izuku***_

"Achoo!" Izuku sneezed as he and Chizome enjoyed some takoyaki together.

"You okay?" Chizome asked.

"Sniff, ah. Fine, fine. Just felt like someone was talking about me…" Izuku shook his head.

"Well that aside. Chizome, um is it okay if I ask you for advice?" Izuku asked.

"About what exactly?" Chizome questioned.

"Uuum...well you see...do you by any chance have any dating advice?" Izuku aksed nervously.

Chizome could only give Izuku a raised eyebrow. "Okay what happened?"

"Long story short, my friend Minoru. The one I told you about kinda set me up on a date with a girl and I have ZERO idea on what to do…" Izuku confessed.

"Tch, sorry to say. I have no experience in this field Izuku. You're better off asking your parents." Chizome said, taking another bite of his takoyaki.

"Ah. My boy...thanks anyways teacher." Izuku said looking down at his food thinking of much of a trip that was going to be.

His parents had ALWAYS waited for the day Izuku would ask for dating advice. That day was fast approaching and Izuku was not prepared for it. Not at all.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Speak of the Devil

_**No one's POV:**_

"AAAAGHHH…" Izuku let out a loud and defeated groan as he walked down the city streets alongside his partner Minoru who was just smirking like a hyena.

"Jeez, dude. Was it really that bad?" Minoru looked over to his taller friend. Izuku sported a face that would make you think he hadn't slept in weeks.

"YES. And I regret asking my parents for dating advice. It was just...horrible. My mom was trying to teach me all these proper gentlemanly gestures, ways to style my hair, what kind of mints I should use, how I should talk, how I should dress, how I should BLINK AND BREATH. Agh…" Izuku shook his head remembering the horrid chain of events he had to endure at home upon asking for dating advice.

Minoru could really feel the boy's pain as he looked like he was having a PTSD flashback.

"Sorry about that my dude, really feelin for ya here." Minoru cringed just imagining all of that and God it was worse than anything his mother could do and that's saying something for him and it is anything but pleasant.

"It's okay, I survived. My dad wasn't as bad. He was just giving me one liners and flirts to try out. But I'm not sure I can do any of them. I have become more assertive but girls are a completely different trial for me…" Izuku ran a hand through his hair feeling nervous from the very thought of his date with Setsuna. He would not last long with her teasing.

"I feel ya, I feel ya." Minoru patted his uneasy friend's side. "Trust me dude, the female sex is a very wild beast to tame. It can be pleasurable and easy or they can buck ya to the ground and trample you flat." Minoru said winching from remembering all his blunders with other girls.

"Of course you'd say that. Speaking of which, what about you? Did you ask your mom for advice?" Izuku curiously asked, tilting his head.

"Ask MY mom for dating advice? Pfff. Yeah not pulling the pin on that grenade. Naw man, I'm just gonna wing it." Minoru cracked his neck while stretching.

"Well you sure sound confident…" Izuku cocked an eyebrow at his smaller friend.

"Oh no, don't get the wrong dude. I'm am NOT a ladies man at all. In fact. I've failed so unbelievable hard at trying to talk to any girl I've ever met in middle school. However...I think I can start to do it right thing now. What with how much I've changed thus far." Minoru shrugged.

"Hmm. I see. Well I sure hope you can. You're a really nice person deep down." Izuku smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking into his eyes with a comforting smile. Minoru couldn't help but feel at ease. There was just something about Izuku and the way he acted. It was really hard to worry or feel down with him around.

"Thanks bud, but you don't need advice in my opinion. You'd charm any girl you'd meet." Minoru flashed a smile and wink at his pal. This earned a small blush from Izuku causing him to look away.

"Hehehe, w-well that sure brings up my confidence about it." Izuku chuckled.

"Well that's good. Ya think Tokage-chan and Yanagi-chan heard about what happened?" Minoru placed his hands into his pockets.

"Sigh, I'm going to guess they have. It has blown up quite a lot already…" Izuku's mood dropped while remembering the incident.

"Yeah it has…" Minoru's smile soon faded as well. This caused their walk to become fairly silent. Both boys not making eye contact with each other or even making conversation. Though they won, the very incident itself still unnerved the both of them.

The silence seemed to drag on for what seemed to be forever until Izuku spoke up.

"I was pretty scared, Minoru-kun." Izuku spoke to the smaller boy.

"Huh. Really? You seemed like you were completely in control back there…" Minoru's gaze very hesitantly met Izuku's.

"Well I tried to be as in control as possible. Our lives were on the line...I couldn't afford to panic or hesitate. I had to be strong for not only you and Tsuyu but for everyone else fighting for their lives." Izuku responded.

That was such an Izuku response. Minoru's smile returned slightly at this. Izuku really had a knack for setting people at ease and well he was just so selfless.

"Hehehe, yeah just the response I would expect for you dude." Minoru chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. Izuku smiled as well seeing his friend's spirit lift a bit.

"Well I do aim to please." Izuku smiled at Minoru.

"I could tell. Heh, and um...sorry for freaking out back there. I know mega pussy." Minoru cringed thinking back to it.

"Please don't apologize. Your emotional response was justified. That was a sudden life or death situation. Even I was freaking out. I may now have shown it but I was deep down. I was just as scared as you were. So please. Don't let it get to you friend." Izuku spoke sternly as he looked into the smaller boy's eyes. Minoru could never seem to retaliate against the stern look of his.

"Thanks pal. I mean it. That pretty much takes the rest of my anxiety about that whole mess wash away…" Minoru then suddenly stopped walking. This caused Izuku to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked curiously.

Took a deep breath and suddenly embraced Izuku. "Thanks for taking charge and leading us through all that. You're the best bro. THEE best and next time...I'll show you how cool I can be." Minoru then quickly released Izuku.

Izuku was taken by surprise but he didn't dislike it. That was actually very heart warming for him.

"Hehehe, I look forward to it." Izuku patted Minoru's shoulder.

"Stay tuned!~" Minoru gestured.

_***With Setsuna and Reiko***_

"Man, Reiko-chan. I just can't stop thinking about what the incident we heard about." Setsuna placed her hands behind her head as she walked the streets of the city with her stoic friend.

"That is understandable. Such an unexpected and very catastrophic string of events to happen to mere students and at such a heavily safe guarded establishment such as the USJ is quite mind boggling to say the least." Reiko responded.

"You can sure say that again. Damn, weren't Midoriya and Mineta in 1-A?" Setsuna looked over to Reiko.

"Indeed, I do believe they were. I do pray no harm came upon them or any of their other classmates." Reiko's voice had a small tinge of worry in her voice which was rare.

"Worried too? Same here. They both seem like such squishy nice boys. Ya know. The cute kind that you'd never take for fighters. The sweet gentle kind." Setsuna said looking up to the sky.

"Looks can be deceiving Setsuna-chan. Though those two may seem cloying but with them being in the hero course I doubt they are dilettantes. I'm sure they both have some semblance of combat capability." Reiko set her friends worried to rest.

"Yeah, I guess you got a point. Maybe I'm worrying too much. The news said there were no casualties." Setsuna shrugged.

"Even so. I still wanna see them as soon as possible. I wanna hear it from their okay from their own mouths. I just won't feel at ease until I do." Setsuna shook her head and heaved a huge sign.

"That's very admirable of you Setsuna-chan." Reiko said with stoic eyes.

"Hmm? Whatcha talking about?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"How much concern and care you show for individuals that you've encountered. Disregarding how long you've been in acquaintances with them. You are very charismatic." Reiko said with a small smile.

"Awwwww, Rei-chan!~ Thanks. Well what can I say? I'm just that kinda gal." Setsuna placed an arm around the silver haired girl.

"Hmmm….ah. Setsuna? Have you ever heard of the phrase, "Speak of the Devil and the Devil will come?" before?" Reiko tilted her head.

"Yeah I have. It's often used for me. Why?" Setsuna smirked with her signature sharp tooth smile.

The stoic girl then pointed ahead to the other side of the street to Izuku and Minoru walking together.

"Ah! There they are! Speak of the Devil!" Setsuna laughed.

"**( Wasn't that what I just said? )**" Reiko thought to herself as Setsuna waved and yelled out to the two boys.

"Heeeeey! Fellas! Over here! Yooohooo!~" Setsuna called out to the two waving ehr arms.

"Huh? Hey, hey. Dude check it out. It's Tokage and Yanagi!~" Minoru winked.

"Ah, yes it is them...hehehe. Isn't that a coincidence?" Izuku smiled.

"Ready for phase 2 of Operation Scout Skirt?~" Minoru nudged Izuku with his elbow with a sly look.

"Why do you have to call it that?" The freckled boy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah come on dude. You've gone along with it thus far. Early date?" Minoru tilted his head smiling.

"If they agree. Though I honestly hope they don't...because I am NOT mentally prepared." Izuku ran a hand through his hair cringing.

"Dude, take a chance. Just...be you. I mean, I can't see a single thing wrong with you. So I couldn't really see you messing anything up." Minoru said placing his hands in his pockets looking away smiling embarrassed. Izuku smiled ear to ear hearing that from Minoru.

"Thank you. If you think so then...I believe it. Let's do this, partner." Izuku smirked and walked across the street over to the girls side of the sidewalk with Minoru close behind him.

"Well, well! Lookie what we have here! Man am I happy to see you two right now. Couldn't stop thinking about ya." Setsuna said with a relieved smile. Izuku smiled at her with a blush.

"She speaks the truth. Your well beings were all she could think about. I shall not deny it, I as well. It does bring my mind a sense of ease seeing you okay and well." Reiko's tone had a small bit of life to it this time.

"I'm assuming you heard about what happened?" Izuku asked with a nervous look/

"Wouldn't surprise me if ya did." Minoru rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, we did. Seriously who would have ever guessed? Just have been scary as Hell for yall." Setsuna gave a sympathetic look.

"We do hope the pandemonium of the event hasn't caused you any emotional turmoil." The white haired girl said.

"Was it scary? Yes. Are we letting it get to us? No. Though it was an intense and life threatening situation...we just had to keep it together and work together if we had any chance of survival." Izuku crossed his arms and spoke in a stern tone.

"And we did MORE than just survive. We freaking conquered! Ah man we went against the end game boss that was like super strong! Not even our teacher stood a chance against it and we took it DOWN!~" Minoru pumped his fist with a cocky grin.

"Pfff! Wow really?!" Setsuna was thrown for a loop. Reiko seemed surprised too but only very faintly.

"Yep! I mean like. We pretty saved the day.~ Took down the big boss monster before the Pros even showed up! We had it under control!" Minoru placed his hands on his hips, posing.

"Minoru come on. Don't brag. We could have died." Izuku rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hey it's cool. You two got a right to brag a bit. You're heroes already!~" Setsuna chuckled patting Izuku's shoulder, which made the boy blush a dark red.

"W-Well if you say so…" Izuku replied nervously.

"I see. You two must have a strong sense of equanimity." Reiko said.

"Wha?" Minoru looked up to her confused.

"Steadiness of mind under stress." Reiko explained.

"Ahhhh. Hehe, you're a pretty smart chick Yanagi-chan." Minoru smiled at her.

"Hmm. Thank you." She replied stoically which earned a chuckle from Minoru.

"Didn't take you a fighter Freckles. Heh, didn't think someone so innocently sweet looking could kick ass like a boss.~" Setsuna loomed in close to Izuku's face smirking.

"U-Umm...AHEM. Y-Yes. Well, I trained well. It was do or die." Izuku regained his composure.

"Niiiice, I'd like to hear about said training." Setsuna said.

"Oh really? Um well maybe...if you'd like." Izuku rubbed his arm.

"Yaaay.~ What say we go on our date a bit early?" Setsuna suggested looking to her stoic friend.

"Hmmm. Yes. I would like that." Reiko agreed.

"As you wish ladies.~" Minoru bowed.

"Oh...okay! Hehehe. **( Gosh darn it. )**" Izuku smiled.

"It's settled! Let's reward these heroes with a great time Reiko-chan!" Setsuna cheered and Reiko merely nodded.

"You don't have to reward us." Izuku said.

"Well I could think of a very fitting reward." Minoru smirked. Izuku turned to look at Minoru with a stern glare.

"And what might that be?" Reiko asked.

"A smile. A real nice one too." Minoru requested.

"Hmm. You wish to see my smile? Well given how you went through such a dire situation, I suppose it's the least I can do." Reiko took a deep breath.

She then pushed her hair out of the way of her left eye. The girl then lifted her hand up and suddenly Minoru was levitated into the air to meet her eye level.

"W-Wow!" Minoru was shocked but intrigued.

Reiko shut her eyes...and opened them once more and gave a very bright and warm smile. Completely breaking her stoic streak. Minoru's heart skipped a bit...she was...gorgeous. His face flushed red and his words were caught in his throat.

"How's this?" Reiko asked.

"Ah...ah...ah…." Now it was Minoru's turn to be a stuttering mess.

"Hehehe, I think he likes it.~" Setsuna teased.

"Oh wow, is that you're quirk? Is it some kind of psychokinesis?" Izuku's eyes lit up.

"Correct." Her smile faded and she set Minoru back on his feet who was still spaced out.

"Amazing! Oh...sigh..I forgot my notebook." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Hehehe!~ Wanna see mine?~" Setsuna winked.

"Yes!" Izuku grinned ear to ear.

Setsuna held out her hand. "Shake my hand.~" She smirked.

"Ahhh, okay?" Izuku took the green haired girl's hand and shook it but to his surprise...her hand popped off.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Setsuna screamed holding her wrist.

"EEEEK!" Izuku shrieked like a woman and let go of her hand but it didn't fall, it floated in the air.

Izuku's shriek snapped Minoru out of his love struck daze and glanced over to see Setsuna's disembodied hand floating.

"ZOINKS! FLOATING HAND!" Minoru jumped into Izuku's arms and Izuku caught him.

"Hahahahaha! Hahahaha! HAAA! Oh my God! Every Time! Gets em EVERY time!" Setsuna howled with laughter.

"Sigh...Setsuna-chan." Reiko shook her head while fixing her hair.

"Hahaha, come on guys. Don't…" Setsuna poked her head and it popped off her shoulders and floated in the air. "Lose your heads!~" She punned.

"Wow...that is amazing!" Izuku exclaimed.

"And super creepy." Minoru cringed as he jumped out of Izuku's arms.

"Don't be hatin.~" Setsuna smirked as her head and head reattached to her body.

"Let's go to our favorite cafe so we can talk more about quirks. Because tell ya what. I'm REAL curious about your quirks." Setsuna crossed her arms. Reiko nodded in agreement.

"A cafe? Oh right...date. Ahem, very well. Let's go. **( I'm not ready, oh my Gooood…)**" Izuku steeled himself for this.

"Now you're talking. Let's have some fun and get to know each other." Minoru flashed a wink at Reiko. However he only got a stoic nod in return.

"**( Sigh...Yeah it's gonna be a real slow burn between me and her. IF she even takes an interest. )**" Minoru thought to himself.

"Well then follow the Lizard girl.~" Setsuna skipped ahead with some real pep in herstep. Reiko just casually followed close behind her.

Izuku and Minoru both gave each other a look. "Let's do this my dude." Minoru held out his fist to Izuku.

"I'm so not ready but...hey. I've been through worse. Let's do this! Let's really um...knock their socks off!" Izuku smiled and bumped his friend's fist.

"Gonna have to work on your one liners." Minoru said.

"Sigh...Darn it. I'll get there eventually." Izuku hung his head a bit. Minoru patted Izuku's side and they both walked off catching up to the two girls.

How would this play out? Only time would tell. However one this was for certain, fun would be had today.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Double Date

_**No one's POV:**_

Just as planned the four teens had entered a cafe together for an early double date. To be perfectly honest both Izuku and Minoru were nervous about it but Setsuna and Reiko were very laid back girls. This allowed them to relax and get a good groove going. Izuku even got into explaining his quirk to the two girls.

"Holy moly! That's your quirk?!" Setsuna's eyes beamed with disbelief after hearing Izuku explain the nature of his quirk.

"That is quite the remarkably powerful quirk." Reiko commented as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hehehe, thanks." Izuku blushed tracing a finger along his glass of milk.

"Izu-kun's a boss." Minoru smirked as he snacked on some grapes and soda. This led to Izuku rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Very humorous Minoru-kun." Izuku playfully flicked the shorter boy's forehead.

"Heh, what can I say? I'm hilarious. **( Also cause, well. I'm a joke character. BUT hey. Even a joke character can have other sides to em. Heh. )" **Minoru thought himself with a smug smirk.

"Final Boss! Say how many quirks do you have?" Setsuna asked, fiddling a cookie between her fingers.

"Hmmm. Well as of that attack on the USJ and recent events….12. No wait. 13, I just remembered I did steal a gun finger quirk from a villain." Izuku rubbed his chin while looking off as he spoke.

"13?! Holy Hell man! You are stacked!" Setsuna was astonished.

"It would be very tricky to oppose you as an adversary." Reiko said still with her stoic look.

"You'd have many counters for anything your opponent attempted." She added.

"Man I can only imagine all the quirks you have. Although….makes me curious. Just how did you get all those quirks?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well you see. They're from old friends of mine who didn't really want them. They just wanted to live normal lives. Without quirks, so they let me have theirs because they knew I wanted to be a great hero." Izuku said, trying to sound as genuine as possible. He noticed that Setsuna narrowed her eyes on him a bit harder as if trying to sense a lie...he couldn't deny this had him nervous.

"Hmmmm. Okay then. Some real neat friends ya got. Lucky boy.~" Setsuna winked at the boy while smiling with her trademark jagged tooth smile.

Izuku internally sighed in relief. He felt like Setsuna was going to call him out. The last thing he wanted to do was soil this date by lying.

"And what of you Mineta-san?" Reiko asked the small boy.

"Just call me Minoru. I don't mind. As for me. It's a two in one thing. See my hair?" Minoru pointed to his ball like hair.

"Yes we do. So it's cause of a quirk it's like that. Ah, I just thought you had bad hair fashion." Setsuna poked fun at Minoru.

"Oh bite me." Minoru sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Where?" Setsuna smiled widely showing all her sharp teeth.

"Tch...right. Supposed I walked right into that one. Moving on. I can pop these hairballs off my head and they're super sticky. They stick to just about everything besides me. I bounce right off of them. When I pop one off another grows back instantly and if I pop off too many, my scalp will bleed." Minoru explained Pop Off as simply as he could.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Reiko briefly said.

"Laaaaaaaame." Setsuna threw her head back slowly dragging out the word.

"HMMM!" Minoru's face turned red with frustration.

"Oh by no means. His quirk can be very useful. As he battles an opponent he can cover an area with his hairballs and doesn't have to worry about avoiding them because they don't stick to him. However it greatly hinders his foe by limiting their movement, while Minoru's movement is increased as he can bounce off of his hairballs. Not only that, if he gets one stuck on a foe they'll more than likely try to pull it off. Thus only getting them more stuck." Izuku explained in perfect detail like an instructor.

"That is a rather practical way to analyze it. In that light it does sound useful." Reiko said as she folded her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding anyways. Cool quirk dude." Setsuna smiled and chomped down a cookie.

"Thanks and now for the second...It's kind of a stockpile power quirk. I can store up power the more I work out or push my body to the limit. Then I can use that stored power to amp me up. Speed, power and durability." Minoru smirked.

"Okay now that's cool." Setsuna chuckled.

"Hmph. Small yet versatile." Reiko said which made Minoru cringe.

"Sigh...Can we not with "Small" comments?" Minoru leaned his head back gazing up the the ceiling.

"He's um...very self conscious about his height." Izuku patted Minoru's shoulder to comfort him.

"Hahahaha! S-Sorry!~ Hehehehe!~" Setsuna laughed out loud.

"I do apologize. However Minoru, I believe your personality outshines your height." Reiko complimented the boy.

Minoru was surprised by this and lowered his head down to look her in her one visible eye.

"Ahhh, really?" The boy asked, trying to confirm what he heard.

"Yes. Though you may not be as tall as others, you have a very eye catching personality. So much that it is able to keep my attention." Reiko spoke with a small pitch of emotion.

Minoru felt his heart skip a beat. What was this feeling? True he had gotten excited by girls before but this...this just wasn't the same feeling. Not by a long shot.

"Um...thanks Yangai-chan." Minoru blushed looking away, unable to calmly look the girl in the eye.

"Please. Refer to me as Reiko. You allowed me the right to refer to you by your first name. So I shall bestow the same privilege upon you." Reiko gave a small smile.

"Ahhh...hehehe. Thanks. Reiko." Minoru looked at her with a warm smile of his own.

"Awwww, ain't that adorable?~ Hey Freckles. Setsuna. Call me that." Setsuna winked at Izuku.

"W-What? R-Really?" Izuku was caught off guard.

"Yep, really and I think I'll call yooooooou...Izu-chan!~" Setsuna beamed with glee.

"I-Izu-chan?" Izuku's face glowed a bright red.

"Uhuh! You don't have an issue with it. Riiiiiiiiiiight?~" Setsuna leaned forward while giving Izuku a wide evil smirk.

"N-No! Not at all!" Izuku's hands flailed around as he nervously answered.

"Good!~" Setsuna clapped her hands together and leaned back in her seat.

"Hehehehe, now then. Why are you two murks trying to be heroes?" Setsuna moved a lock of hair from her face.

Minoru and Izuku both looked at each other as if having a mental conversation.

"I am curious to know as well." Reiko spoke up.

The two boys then looked back to the girls with smiles. "Well." Izuku went first.

"I want to be a hero because I wanted to be like All Might. Be a hero that saves people with a smile...but now. I want to be a hero who believes in his own justice. Not only that. I want to remind other heroes or future heroes to come what it truly means to take on the mantle of a hero. It's a shame but...a lot of heroes seek fame and glory. Which isn't right. Whatever goal you choose to pursue under the title of hero should be a selfless goal. Not for just self gain." Izuku put his hands together as he spoke. His voice and eyes both gleamed with passion and devotion.

"And me? Well...hehe. It's not as grand as Izuku's but...I want to inspire others like me to rise above their circumstances and inner demons. Before I met my master and before I met Izuku, I wasn't the best of people. A real joke of a human being but then, an event that I won't go into detail about happened to me and well. I got a new leash on life and when I gained my master, I slowly chan-...no. Not changed. More like. I got better. Sorry if I'm rambling. In a nutshell, I want to inspire others like me who think that they're losers and can never amount to anything, can go from zeroes to heroes. I want to be cool for them." Minur gripped his fist and smiled. His eyes burning with determination.

Needless to say. Setsuna and Reiko were impressed with what they heard. Both had wide smiles upon their faces.

"Both very noble reasons indeed. You two certainly have the right idea." Reiko nodded her head and placed her hands on her lap.

"Those felt like philosophies rather than simple goals!~ Hahaha! Hot damn boys. Impressed. Very impressed." Setsuna chuckled and clapped.

"Hehehehe...thanks." Izuku smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Happy to please ladies.~ Happy to please.~" Minoru flashed a wink to Reiko but...it earned little to no reaction from the stoic girl.

"Aye...the cold shoulder again." Minoru cringed dramatically.

"Actually. I winked back at you. You just didn't see it." Reiko had a small smile and her voice sounded somewhat teasing. Minoru blushed and chuckled bashfully, Reiko's personality was an enigma to him, but he liked it.

"Hehehe, rare to see you so embarrassed Min-!" Izuku instantly threw his right hand behind his hand and grabbed onto something in pure instinct. He looked back to see a disembodied hand in his grasp.

"Damnit! Thought I had you there...Jeez. You've got sharp reflexes." Setsuna's hand floated back to her wrist and reconnected with her.

"Hehehe, It'll be a long while before you can sneak up on me." Izuku smiled softly.

"I can 100% agree with that statement. Dude's pretty much a ninja." Minoru butted in.

"Hahaha, that right now? Well then, that just means I'll have to pull out all my best tricks and mark my words Izu-chan. I WILL get the drop on you. After all, I'm striving to be a great hero too. I can't just let you be better than me.~" Setsuna cocikly said.

"Hahahaha...well. You're welcome to try." Izuku shot back with a sassy smile.

"OH! Izu-chan biting back! I like it. Okay consider it on." Setsuna went in for a nose boop on Izuku but to her surprise...Izuku feeling rebellious playfully bit her finger.

"Ah!...Hehehe." Setsuna yelped in surprise but chuckled at his playfulness. Just to play along she disconnected her finger but Izuku kept her finger between his teeth smiling. Izuku then spit the finger out at her. Setsuna chuckled as she caught her finger and reattached it.

"Yes. I am biting back indeed." Izuku flashed a wink.

"Wow, Izuku. Didn't know you had that kind of side in ya." Minoru's eyes widen at his best pal's sudden change in attitude.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Minoru-kun." Izuku said to Minoru with a smirk.

"Oof. I don't doubt that." Minoru held his hands up.

"Mysterious individuals are always the most interesting. You never quite know what to expect from them. Hence why others tend to gravitate toward them." Reiko said.

"Tell me about it, Just when I think I've got this guy figured out. He totally does a 180 on me." Minoru threw his hands on the table lazily.

"I try not to be too predictable. After all...you never who might become an adversary." Izuku said in a rather low and ominous tone.

"Ahhhh..." Minoru seemed to get a chill down his spine when he said that. Setsuna and Reiko seemed unnerved by it as well.

"Oh, hehehe. I'm sorry. Just something my Sensei taught me. Don't worry about it." Izuku smiled bashfully and waved his hand dismissively.

"Mysterious indeed. Jesus." Setsuna said in astonishment.

"That's my bud...hehehe." Minoru chuckled. Reiko only hummed while examining Izuku.

"Okay um, topic change. Setsuna-chan, Yagani-chan. Why exactly do you two want to become heroes?" Izuku quickly changed the subject.

"Ahhh. Why do I wanna be a hero? Well...that's a secret." Setsuna winked as she pressed a finger to her lips with a smile.

"Oh come now Setsuna-chan, that's hardly fair since you asked them their reasons." Reiko looked at her green haired friend with her stoic expression.

"Hey, I didn't force them. They could have said no." Setsuna crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"True however you did put them on the spot. They would have felt rude if they had declined." Reiko protested. Setsuna pouted and growled at Reiko a bit.

Izuku and Minoru both looked at each other trying to figure something out.

"Um hey. Forget about it. We don't mind." Minoru said.

"Yes, if it's personal to her, that's completely fine and we understand." Izuku added.

"Awww. Thanks! See Reiko, they don't mind." Setsuna booped Reiko's nose. To which she only blinked expressionless.

"Very well. I will share. The reason I have chosen to undertake the trial of becoming a heroine is to fight against injustice. There have been far too many instances where I have been a mere bystander in situations where I could have help but was unable to due to legal reasons." Reiko looked down at her hands. Her voice had a small hint of conflicting feelings.

"Oh wow, whatever it was...really must have sucked." Minoru rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, it seems to have affected you greatly but...that's why you're striving to be a hero now." Izuku tried his best to comfort her.

"Yeah and I know you'll rock the hero course!" Minoru cheered her on.

Reiko lifted her head and even though she kept her stoic expression...there was a small smile in her eyes.

"I agree Reiko! I'll make sure you rock the hero course!...Like a hurric-" Reiko cut off the girl by flicking her nose.

"No. Just no." Reiko shook her head.

"Buzzkill." Setsuna rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat heaving a great sigh.

Minoru and Izuku laughed together at the two girl's dynamic with each other. The rest of the date went off without a hitch, the time really seemed to fly by as they all spent time together. However it eventually had to come to an end. The four stood outside the care saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for today boys! It. Was. Magical!~" Setsuna chirped.

"My first date. It was...quite enjoyable. I would most certainly want to do it once more." Reiko said.

"Hahaha! Well I mean. We're us soooo, that's to be expected.~" Minoru bowed cockily.

"Ahem. We're happy you enjoyed it. We were kinda nervous to do this so early…" Izuku admitted.

"Well he was." Minoru pointed a thumb to Izuku. The green haired boy then stared daggers at the smaller boy which made him shiver and turn away from his quickly.

"Eh, no worries. We were too, though we didn't show it." Setsuna reassured them and Reiko merely nodded in agreement.

"Oh my. Heh, well that makes me feel better." Izuku smiled nervously.

"See Izuku? You were worried for nothing!~" Minoru placed his hands on his hips.

"If my memory serves me right. You were nervous too." Izuku crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I have no comment." Minoru looked off.

"Hahahaha! I swear you two are like brothers!" Setsuna laughed at the two boys. Reiko stayed silent and watched the two boys bicker.

"Sigh...Very well, Minoru. If you say so." Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Happy you saw it my way." Minoru patted Izuku's back.

"Hahaha! Oh we tots gotta do this again!" Setsuna pulled out her phone. Reiko nodded and did the same.

"Ohhohoho! Well how can we decline? **( YES! Finally getting a girls number who's not my mom! Haha!...That sounded so sad. God this script. )** Minoru cursed as he took out his phone as well.

"U-Um...sure. **( Huh...getting a girls number who isn't my mother. That's new. I thought high school would be a lot worse. Guess I was wrong. )** Izuku thought to himself while bringing out his phone.

Setsuna snickered as she traded contact info with Minoru and Izuku. Reiko only hummed as she exchanged her info with the two boys.

"Awesome! Call me Izu-chan.~" Setsuna made a phone gesture with her fingers.

"Do not be hesitant to text or call. I'm not too busy per say." Reiko spoke in her normal monotone voice.

"R-Right...I'll um talk to you later To-AHEM...Setsuna-chan…" Izuku smiled nervously.

"Don't gotta tell me twice Reiko-chan!~" Minoru winked.

"Alright! See yaaaaa.~" The lizard girl turned and skipped off waving. Reiko bowed formally and walked off with the curly haired girl.

"...PHEW." Minoru let out a huge breath of air as he walked Reiko walk off.

"You're staring at her butt aren't you?" Izuku placed his hands on his hips while raising an eyebrow.

"I resent your comment. Only a jerk would STARE at a woman's butt. I am a refined gentleman I'll have you know. I am ADMIRING her butt and it looks very nice." Minoru pouted as he turned his back to Izuku.

"Siiiigh." Izuku heaved a sigh.

"Hey it's a lot better then what I'd normally do." Minoru turned, crossing his arms.

"True. Fair enough. Either way. Good job controlling yourself back there. You didn't do one thing for them to be upset with you about." Izuku smiled at his smaller friend.

"Well, I did say I was gonna shape up. Not gonna completely give up being a perv cause let's be honest. That's never happening. BUT...I can be more mature about it." Minoru smirked.

"And mature you have grown. Still some kinks but commendable." Izuku held out his hand to Minoru. The smaller boy smiled and shook his hand.

"Great work friend." Izuku smiled ear to ear. "Hehehe, back at ya bud!" Minoru dawned a goofy smile.

"Well I'm gonna go train for a while. Wanna come with?" Izuku asked.

"Train with you? Sure! I'm ready for anything!" Minoru shadowboxed the air.

"Anything huh? Heh...okay. Follow me and then…" Izuku leaned down to loom over the boy.

"Let's dance." A crooked smile crept on Izuku's face that chilled Minoru to the core. Minoru gulped as Izuku walked off leading the way.

"**( What….did I just get myself into? )**" Minoru thought as he nervously followed Izuku to his training spot. Whatever this was...he could tell.

It was probably going to hurt…

_**To Be Continued.**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Promise

_**No One's POV: **_

It didn't take Izuku and Minoru long to get to the training spot Stain used to train Izuku. Izuku was excited to face his quirks polar opposite. Minoru on the other hand not knowing Izuku's power true origins was nervous not only cause he had multiple quirks but because it was just Izuku he was facing in general.

When Izuku and Minoru met again at UA's gates, Izuku had already guessed Minoru had One for All. The first moment he met him he could just somehow...sense it within him. Seeing him in action at the entrance exam, his power felt so familiar. Like he had felt it before.

To be honest, when Izuku had told Minoru his quirks real name it was to test to see if he would react to it. Based on his reaction he honestly had no idea about it. So All Might must not have told him about it yet. Which was a shame because Izuku really wanted to talk to Minoru about it. Izuku was seriously pondering on whether or not he should tell Minoru himself, maybe All Might hadn't told Minoru yet for a reason.

The green haired boy didn't want to ruin whatever plan All Might had for Minoru but...he really wanted to talk to his counterpart about this. So he only hoped All Might would forgive him.

"Hey, Minoru-kun?" Izuku called out to the boy as they were doing warm up smaller boy looked over to Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

"Be honest. When I told you the name of my quirk the first time. Did it mean anything to you?" Izuku asked with a straight face.

Minoru tilted his head and shook it. "No. Not really. Why? Also when you told the others it's name you called it something else. Wassup with that?" Minoru questioned his freckled friend.

"Well, my reasoning for that is because my quirks true name is a secret only a select few can know. You and All Might are one of them." Izuku replied back.

"Okaaaay? But why though?" Minoru shoved his hands into his pockets.

Izuku sighed and decided that he would just be honest with him. Minoru is intertwined in this long red string fate, it's only fair he knows the truth.

"Minoru-kun. I know about One For All." Izuku said fatly catching Minoru completely off guard. He was shocked beyond belief. How did he know?

"U-Um heh, no idea what that is dude…" Minoru smiled nervously trying to play it cool.

"Stop. I know All Might passed his power onto you. You have One For All inside you. I can sense it within you." Izuku stepped closer to the shorter boy who was still in shock and nervously smiling.

"H-How? How do you know?" Minoru said through a shaking smile.

"Because. I have your quirk's counterpart. I have All For One. The quirk that made the creation of One For All possibile." Izuku looked deep into Minoru's eyes with serious and stern eyes to show this was no joke.

"I...don't understand." Minoru shook his head confused and lost.

"Sigh...All Might really hadn't told you yet had he?" Izuku sat down on the grass with his legs closed.

"Told me what?" Minoru sat down with his friend.

"The origins behind One For All and my quirk All For One. The story of two brothers." Izuku held out his arms and took a deep breath. "Listen well Minoru-kun. This is a very intense tale." Izuku looked at Minoru with stern eyes. Minoru said nothing but only nodded ready to hear the story…

And heard it he did. Everything. Izuku had asked his father to tell him all the gruesome details. Izuku did not hold back a thing. As Izuku told the story Minoru could feel a dread creep up from the depths of his heart...hearing the haunting tales of the past wielders of One For All being hunted and slaughtered like animals. It made Minoru's very soul chill to the core...Izuku's father...really did all of this. No words could leave his mouth, he didn't dare interrupt. The poor boy sat there and listened as Izuku finished up the horror story that was the origin of both One For All and All For One.

"Sigh...Sorry you had to learn like this. I'm sure All Might wanted to tell you, but just never thought of a good time." Izuku sympathized with Minoru.

"I….I dunno what to say dude. You kinda just dropped a MASSIVE bombshell on me." Minoru hung his head, his mind and thoughts were scattered like raindrops. He had no idea how to respond.

"I know this probably worries or scares you...but you don't have to worry. My father has changed. Truly and I'm not following in his footsteps of villainy and I SURELY didn't bring you out here to try and take One For All from you." Izuku smiled warmly at Minoru hoping it would calm him down.

"Y-Yeah thanks. Heh...I know you wouldn't do that." Minoru nervous smile appears again. He trusted Izuku, but even so this was just a lot to take in at once.

"Besides. I couldn't steal it anyways." Izuku admitted.

"What? Really? Why?" Minoru tilted his head in confusion.

"Let's just say…" Izuku then placed a hand on Minoru's heart. "You've got friends in high places." Izuku smiled warmly.

Minoru didn't really understand his vague words but given how it's Izuku, there was probably nothing to worry about. Taking a big breath Minoru put his mind at ease.

"Well Izuku, woah. That...was one HELL of a revelation." Minoru placed his hands on his hips taking a big breath.

"Hehehe, I could guess by your face." Izuku smiled and placed a hand on Minoru's shoulder. "You okay? I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Izuku said.

"Oh it does change things...BUT in a good way." Minoru smirked. "It just means you and I really were destined to be partners." Minoru chuckled.

"Hahaha! I'm happy to hear that! I was afraid you might become afraid or weary of me. Hehehe, silly me." Izuku looked off smiling to himself, feeling a bit silly for worrying so much.

"Ah, it's okay. If I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way." Minoru sympathized with the green haired boy.

"That's relieving to hear. So, you're really okay with all this?" Izuku asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I am. As long as you keep being the best pal ever. Then sure!" Minoru smiled ear to ear.

"Hehehe, deal." Izuku placed his fist on Minoru's chest with a warm smile.

"Deal." Minoru smiled and did the same to Izuku.

In this very moment. They could feel All For One and One For All resonate with each other and for a brief moment...they both saw something they couldn't quite explain. Izuku's eyes looked past Minoru's and standing behind the short boy were these shadowy figures. 8 of them all with yellow glowing eyes and one oddly resembled All Might and as for Minoru, as he looked past Izuku he saw one figure behind him. This one wasn't a shadow figure but his face was shadowed out, he could really only see his mouth that was curved into a rather ominous smile. He had hair like Izuku's but it was black, and he had one a black suit and he had this red and black static around him. As astonishing as this moment was, it quickly ended leaving both boys at a loss for words.

They both look like they had just seen ghosts or something. Both stared at each other in silence for several seconds, wondering if the other witnessed the same thing. Izuku was the first to speak up.

"Um. Did you…see something odd just now?" Izuku questioned his smaller friend with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uhuh…" Minoru nodded with a rather lost look.

"I see...well um. I'm pretty sure I just saw some shadowy figures behind you. They all had yellow eyes and one even looked like All Might." Izuku admitted out. Minoru was very taken back by this.

"Huh...well I saw a man behind you. Had on a black suit and had hair kinda like yours only black. I couldn't see his face though and he had that static that forms around you whenever you use your quirk." Minoru also admitted. That seemed to get Izuku's attention.

"Yeah that was without question my dad you just described." Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wow, but who were those people behind me?" Minoru questioned while crossing his arms.

"I really don't know Minoru-kun, but if I HAD to guess I'd say maybe...The past wielders of One For All. The ones who wielded the quirk before you. It would make sense due to All Might being there with them." Izuku tried his best to explain.

"Oof...ghosts. Wait. But All Might aint dead. Why is he there?" Minoru looked even more confused.

"Hmmmm...maybe One For All just links you all together." Izuku shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

"Huh...so we're connected?" Minoru tilted his head still trying to process this.

"That's what I take from it and I guess my quirk links me and my father together too since he passed it down to me." Izuku explained to his friend.

"Your power was passed down to you too? Huh. We have A LOT in common dude." Minoru smiled ear to ear.

"That we do. I guess it explains why we click so well together. We're both two boys learning and growing to become better heroes and better people." Izuku smiled back.

"Yeah and I'm glad we became pals. I really will do my best to hone this power and keep up with ya buddy!" Minoru gripped his fists with determination.

"You better! Hahaha! Okay back to it! Fight me!" Izuku flipped onto his feet.

"Oh yeah...totally forgot we came out to do that." Minoru nervously said as a smile crept on his face as he stood up.

"You're doing it again." Izuku spoke out.

"Doing what again?" Minoru seemed lost.

"That thing. Whenever you get nervous or scared you start smiling. What's with that?" Izuku put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh...well I guess it's sort of a defense mechanism for stressful situations I've developed." Minoru looked off shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm. I see. Just like All Might. Heh, he's really rubbed off on you." Izuku said softly.

"Yeah...I caused him SO much trouble when he first started training me. What with my perverted habits...he really should have given up on me. Found someone else. But...that ONE action of me selflessly risking my life to save another convinced him that there was a hero inside me. A hero that he could reach if he just stuck it out. We had a few falling outs I really don't wanna talk about right now…" Minoru placed his hands in his pockets.

"I understand. Don't feel like you have to talk about it." Izuku said comfortingly.

"Thanks man, but long story short I started to shape up. Seeing All Might believe so hard in me after all the things about me he's seen first hand. It really made me believe in the hero that he truly believes is truly inside me." Minoru gripped his fist near his chest. "I really wanted to find that me."

"I think you already have." Izuku said with a confident tone.

"Yeah, I think so too. Or at least I've got a good start on finding it." Minoru said with a smile.

"You know. Despite my father's past. I still see him as my dad. My own personal hero. Yes who he was...was just horrid beyond words but, who he is now isn't a facade. His love for me and my mom isn't pretend. He would give the world for us, he gave up all he created as the infamous symbol of evil All for One for true love. Dad had more humanity in him then he really knew." Izuku looked off with a solemn expression.

"That's wholesome man. Does it...you know. Get hard to think about it? Knowing all he did?" Minoru raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A little but, he's put it behind him and is focused on being a good father and husband. That's all me and mom can ask for. I won't judge him on past actions, instead I'll judge him on his actions here and now and now...I'm proud to be his son and to call him dad." Izuku smiled with a blush.

"...Hehehe. I'm jealous kinda. Must be nice. Having a good father figure. I never knew mine you see." Minoru said looking down at his feet.

"Yes, I recall you mentioning this once before." Izuku placed a finger to his chin.

"Yeah, he walked out on my mom before I was even born. My mom cheated…" Minoru's voice became a little grim.

"So he left in anger and heartbreak and you resent him for it." Izuku took an educated guess.

"Uhuh, look I'm not angry at him for being angry at my mom okay? What she did was effed up and he had every right to be upset with her and to leave her. What I'm angry about is that he completely abandons me. I didn't do anything, I didn't have a hand in it. Why shun me too? I'm his son...you'd think he'd at least visit me and be my dad. But no he pretty much went screw both of you." Minoru's voice became rather harsh. Izuku in response put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Sigh...Sorry. But whatever. Screw him too, the jerk. I'm going to show him he missed out. I'm going to master One For All and become a great hero. Then maybe when he sees me saving lifes and inspiring other losers like me to become stronger he'll see that he missed his chance." Minoru clenched his fists.

"Minoru. I understand your feelings. But please don't mix up personal grudges with your overall goals. They will cloud your judgment and visions." Izuku advised and warned his shorter friend.

"Right, right. Sorry. I just get emotional talking about em...I try to forget it really. Sometimes it just slips." Minoru admitted.

"Well that's what you have me for now. After all….we're going to be a hero duo right?" Izuku smirked.

"Wha?" Minoru looked up at Izuku with a shocked look.

"Uhuh! Come on! Think about it! All For One and One For All working together as partners for the greater good! What could be better than that?!" Izuku smiled ear to ear with joy in his eyes.

"..." Minoru was silent for a few moments. He was really serious, the purple haired boy couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm down with that!" Minoru smiled as well.

"Then it's a promise. From here on out. We are a team. A duo. Through thick and thin, through joy and woe, through hardship and peace. We will face it all together. Side by side." Izuku held out his hand.

"Back to back. Always." Minoru smiled and took his hand.

"Always ready when we hear the call." Izuku nodded and gripped his friend's hand tightly.

"I promise." The two boys said together in unison and shook each other's hands.

"Heh, then so it shall be." Izuku said as the two released each other's hands.

"You bet! Now I REALLY wanna get the hang of One For All so I can stop using my dad's quirk." Minoru smiled.

"Pardon?" Izuku titled his head.

"Ya know, Pop Off? It's my dad's quirk." Minoru informed him.

"What do you mean stop using it?" Izuku questioned him, crossing his arms.

"Like I said dude...I wanna forget about him. That goes for his whackass quirk too. I only still use it cause I don't have full control of One For All yet but once I get decent control I'm ditching Pop Off. You can have it or something. I don't care." Minoru scoffed.

"Wasteful." Izuku said suddenly.

"Huh?" Minoru tilted his head a little surprised.

"That's such a waste Mineta." Izuku gave a stern look that gave Minoru a chill down his spine and the fact he just switched back to using his last name unnerved him more. "I understand your resentment to your father but don't squander the gifts you were born with because of it. Pop Off isn't a WHACKASS quirk. Thanks to it, you were able to stick robots in place at the exam, you were able to defeat Kaminari and Jirou and help defeat that Nomu thing as well as stick up the villains you, me and All Might after to clean up the USJ." Izuku lectured the boy.

"It's not the quirk that makes the person but the person who wields it and you wield Pop Off righteously. Hell it would even be good for rescue situations too. Don't let your father's actions make you waste your potential. Wield that quirk with grace you hear?!" Izuku stomped his foot.

"Y-Yeah man!" Minoru flinched and held up his hands a bit shaken. He never really saw Izuku act like this.

"Good. Thank you. I just want what's best for you and believe me. You won't get that with that kinda mindset." Izuku shook his head.

"I get it...sorry for being all angsty." Minoru rubbed his arm looking off a little bit embarrassed now.

"Hey, all teens are a little angsty from time to time. No worries." Izuku patted his shoulder.

"I hear ya there brother." Minoru joked with him.

"Hahaha!...Now then. Back to what we're here for…" Izuku gained a crooked smirk and his nails grew into claws and he sprouted a wolf tail and sharp fangs. His eyes became wolf-like as well and red and black static formed around him as he got into a fighting stance. "READY?" Izuku said with anticipation.

Minoru's nervous/scared smile crept onto his face and took a stance entering OFA Shroud. "Bring it." He managed to speak out.

"Consider it brought!" Izuku lunged forward at Minoru on all fours.

"Let's go!" Minoru charged forth at Izuku ready to spar and train with his destined partner.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Casual

_**Author-kun: Heeeeya. Okay so warning. There will be manga spoilers from this chapter on. So heads up.**_

_**No one's POV:**_

The fight between Izuku and Minoru was intense but Izuku easily proved to be the superior during the whole fight. Izuku held back to try and see all Minoru was capable of and after getting a feel of his abilities he decided to go harder and bring the fight to a close.

"Huff….huff…" Minoru fell to one knee as his OFA shroud faded away. Izuku cracked his neck as he looked down smiling at his shorter friend.

"Not bad Minoru, however your fighting style could be better. It's not bad but it's really...how can I say? Unsynchronized. Like it's half finished." Izuku crossed his arms with a cocked eyebrow trying to figure it out.

"Well to be honest I just wing it and take what I've seen from video games." Minoru rolled his eyes and decided to sit down to catch his breath.

"Aaaah, I see. Well normally anyone would say that's dumb but it honestly wasn't bad. It could really work. It just needs a tad little more form and refinement." Izuku smiled and sat down along with Minoru.

"Hmmmm." Minoru thought about Izuku's words.

"I could help you." Izuku offered. Minoru's eyes got focused on Izuku as he said this.

"Ya know what? Sure pal. Thanks." Minoru smiled and stretched feeling wiped out.

"Hehehe, sorry if I went a little too hard on you." Izuku scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Naw it's cool. No pain no gain." Minoru smirks and cracks his sore joints.

"Oh phew. Good to know. I thought maybe I went a little far." Izuku smiled and helped his friend up.

"You're a beast man. Who trained you?" Minoru asked, curiously.

"A very kind man. Hehehe, I'll just say that." Izuku said with a small grin.

"Tch, now I really wanna know more, but I won't pressure ya. Sooo...that festival coming up huh?" Minoru quickly changed topics.

"Oh yes, I'm very excited for it. Hey, let's promise to win it together!" Izuku beamed with joy.

"Hehehe, if we can then sure. Let's win together!" Minoru pumped his fist.

"Yeah! Or you know at the very least make sure we face each other at the very end." Izuku said knowing they'll probably be competing against each other.

"That works too. So let's make sure we train each up cause boy we've got some stiff competition. Or well rather I have competition. I have no doubt you'll thrash the others but I gotta get stronger if I'm gonna go toe to toe with Bakuguo or Todoroki. Or if you could take them out first that would be nice.~" Minoru jokes.

"Hahahaha, I see what you mean. Don't worry, we'll get way better before the festival and we will be the finale! One For All and All For One back again for one more fight for the ages! But not as foes….but as friends." Izuku patted the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Hehehe, yeah. I like that." Minoru smiled ear to ear.

"I think I'll head home for today, see you tomorrow Minoru-kun." Izuku said while running a hand through his fluffy green hair.

"Ah, dang. Well okay dude. I don't feel like going home just yet, so I think I'll train here a little more." Minoru stood back up on his feet.

"Ah, well good luck and stay safe! See ya! We can discuss training tomorrow." Izuku smiled and waved goodbye and began to hover in the air.

"Sounds like a plan. See ya. Fly safe, avoid birds and insects." Minoru smirked as he waved goodbye as well.

"Hahaha! I'll be sure to do that! Bye!" Izuku then turned around and took off into the sky.

Minoru chuckled before doing some moves to refine his fighting style.

_***Within Minoru.***_

"Hehehe, wow. Look at this. I never thought I'd see the day. Never even considered it. One For All and All For One. Coming together as friends. What a sight." Said the spirit of Nana Shimura, former teacher of All Might and 7th wieder of OFA.

"Hahahaha, If this is a dream I better not wake up." Said the spirit Daigoro Banjo spoke up. The 5th wielder of OFA.

"I'm surprised. My brother really raised such a kind boy. It really warms my heart, he may have truly changed." The spirit of Shin Shigaraki spoke. The first wielder of OFA.

"Shin, do you think we can show ourselves to Minoru a bit early? I really like the spirit he's showing and he's progressing so much." Nana asked.

"Yeah, I agree with her. He's got a streak going on. Strike while the iron's hot." Daigoro added.

"Hmmm. Maybe. I feel the same but let's consult with the others first." Shin replied.

"Heh, good. I can't wait to see his face." Nana grinned her goofy smile.

_***With Hisashi.***_

Hisashi was sitting within his work study room observing Izuku and Minoru through a spy crow quirk. A crow he could summon and who's eyes he could see through. It didn't look any different from a normal crow so it could fly around without suspicion. Needless to say he was pleased with what he had seen. Izuku so strong and full of life and the cute little new OFA baton holder. He was interesting but nothing quite like the previous ones. He was curious to see how he would develop but at the moment Izuku had his full attention.

"Oh Izuku my darling boy. How you've grown. I'm impressed. This Chizome has really been quite the splendid teacher for you. I'll admit I'm envious a little. But don't worry, I'll have more time to teach you from here on. Hehehe...I can't wait to meet him.~ To give him my heartfelt gratitude for turning my son into such a formidable fighter!~...Hmmmm." A thought popped into the man's mind as he leaned back in his chair sipping some red wine.

"Ooooh. I know. We should ALL meet. Me, Chizome, Mineta, and his dear teacher, young Toshinori.~ Oh yes what a reunion that will be!~ I can introduce him to Inko!~ Oh yes this must happen...hehe...it's been MUCH too long my old nemesis. Or former. Hehehe….ahahahaha, ahhahaha! Hahahahahaahahaa!" The former villain howled with his classic renowned laugh.

"Honeeeeeeey! My favorite drama show is coming on! Won't you take a break and come watch it with me?!" Inko's voice sounded off from outside his work study walls.

"Sure thing Honey Bee!~ Be right there! **( But the wife comes first. )**" Hisashi got up from his desk and finished his glass of wine before making his way out of his little office and into the living room. Inko met him half way smiling.

"Yaaay." The woman threw her arms around her beloved husband. "Also were you evil laughing again?" She tilted her head.

"Nooooo…" Hisashi's eyes darted off.

"What are you scheming?" Inko's eyes narrowed onto her husband.

"Well nothing illegal." Hisashi sweat dropped.

"Siiiiigh…I won't ask, now c'mon. I need my dose of cuddles and cringey comedy." The green haired woman dragged the man off.

"Hahaha, love you to death. Really. I'd level a city for you." Hisashi smiled holding her hand tightly.

"Oh trust me, I know you would. Without so much as a second thought." She looked back smiling as well.

They both shared a laugh as they sat down on the sofa together and cuddled while watching a sappy family drama.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Get things packed up we're moving. Getting tired of this small apartment. My family deserves an actual house." Hisashi said as he cuddled his wife.

"Really?! So sudden?" Inko was surprised.

"Yeah, got a nice place for us. Don't worry it's not that far away at all. Change of scenery. **( That and all my important stuff is there. Also if I have to suffer these annoying neighbors any longer there will be Hell to pay. )**" Hisashi smiled and rubbed Inko's head and planted a kiss on her forehead earning a cute giggle from her.

"Hehehe, well I hope Izuku will be okay with it." Inko was happy but her son's feelings always came to her mind first.

"Oh trust me he'll LOVE it." Hisashi smirked and pulled on Inko's cheek.

***Chomp!***

"Ow!" Hisashi reeled his hand away as Inko bit his fingers.

"Hehehe.~" Inko trollingly giggled.

"Oh you little shit." Hisashi smiled and held his lover closer.

"Issue?" She rested her head on his chest.

"Not at all.~" He sighed contentedly as they melted into each other's loving embrace.

_***With Chizome.***_

Chizome had no idea how he ended up like this. He was just casually sitting in a cafe in casual wear. A simple black shirt, black jacket with a fur hood, dark jeans and red shoes. He also had on a red scarf as well. He had come here to just relax and think to himself but then suddenly out of nowhere this long green haired woman with green eyes just sat down with him. She said he seemed down so she wanted to cheer him up. He honestly wasn't down, just lost in thought but oddly enough he didn't shoo her away like he would just about anyone else. Her company wasn't so bad honestly.

At first he didn't recognize her but when she told a joke he didn't laugh at, she glowed blue then suddenly he began laughing uncontrollably. That's when he pieced it together. He was in the company of Ms. Joke the smile hero. He had heard much about her and he could tell she was a decent hero. Worth respecting.

"Hahahaha! So after that I got detention for 3 days!~ Hahaha! Worth it! Ahhhh, the old whoopee cushion prank on the teacher. Classic." Emi wiped a pretend tear from her eye.

"How...young to do?" Chizome tried not to say childish as to not be rude.

"Pffff, hahaha! What's with that response?" She laughed.

"Ahem. Sorry, I just never did such things when I was younger." Chizome admitted as he looked down at his cup of tea.

"Hehehe, it's okay. What exactly did you do when you were younger?" Emi asked while smiling and tracing her finger along the outline of her cup.

"That's personal. Sorry." Chizome replied quickly.

"Hey, hey. No issues pal. This ain't an interrogation. You can share whatever you're comfortable with sharing." Emi smiled like a goofball.

"Thank you. Um...sorry, I don't think you've told me your name." Chizome stated.

"Oh crud, where is my mind? Emi Fukukado! Charmed I'm sure.~" She held out her hand like a woman of royal blood would jokingly.

Chizome being the forward and bold individual he was, took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Yes. I am charmed." He said as he released the woman's hand.

Emi was shocked to say to least. She hadn't expected him to be so forward. He seemed like one of those stern but shy guys. In fact she was so taken back she hadn't noticed a faint blush crept on her face. Chizome noticed this and smirked seeing her little comedy mask shatter a bit. Her face was a little satisfying.

"Hahaha! Well aren't you the charmer yourself?!~ Hehehe name?" Emi asked with a grin.

Chizome pondered for a few brief moments. Due to his vigilante activities he probably shouldn't say his real name. He was only ever known as Stendhal, which he then switched for the alias Stain. But he wanted to be sure.

"Akatsuki Takao." Chizome gave a fake name.

"Hmmm. Red Moon. Pretty name.~" Emi winked.

"Your name has the kanji for laughter. Fitting." Chizome gave a faint smile.

"I know right?~ Hey, hey. Knock, knock!~" Emi prepared a joke.

"Sigh...Who's there?" The man answered while sipping his tea. He didn't really mind.

"Orange!" Emi snickered.

"Orange who?" Chizome rolled his eyes.

"Orange ya glad I sat down with ya?~ Hahahahaha!" The woman howled with laughter.

"Hahahaha…" Chizome gave a faint laugh as to not make the woman use her quirk on him again.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week!~ Wooo." Emi wiped an imaginary tear away again.

"Well aren't you a delight." Chizome rolled his shoulders with a faint smile.

"Sweetheart. I'm a damn treat and don't you forget it.~" Emi reached out and booped his nose.

Chizome was taken back by this action a bit. Her personality was rather unique to say the least. He truly didn't mind her company. In fact, he actually enjoyed it.

"Hehehe, now how about a joke about a duck and a-" Before she finished her phone rang in her pocket. "Oop. One sec Red.." Emi reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She seemed to read a text on her phone. "Ahhh, crud. Work calls." She scuffed.

"Hmm. Well a job's a job." Chizome said.

"Yes it is but I LOVE it. Hehehe! Hey talking to you was really fun. Let's do it again!~" She smiled while taking out a pen and pulling up a napkin and began to write something down on it.

"Pardon?" Chizome raised an eyebrow.

"Here! Ring me up later on!~ I'll be waiting!" Emi slides him the napkin that had her number written on it.

"Wait, what?" Chizome tried protesting.

"See yaaaaaaaaa Red!~" Emi then without a word got up and skipped out the cafe before Chizome could protest any further.

He was just left there flabbergasted and confused. "Siiiighh...well. She's an interesting character." Chizomed sighed resting his hand on his chin.

He could tell this was going to be an interesting week.

_**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
